A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage
by blaiseingfire
Summary: Jaune Arc woke up in his hotel room. His head hurt, he was cuddling with Miss Goodwitch, and he…. wait a minute. What! Why was he cuddling with Glynda? Why do they have wedding rings on their hands? What happened last night? (Coverart by KegiSpringfield)
1. The Crowbar

**A/N:** _So there is a story called 'A Not So Cold Drunken Marriage' written by Austin Ga Kill. It's about Jaune and Winter getting drunk and ending up getting married by accident._

 _In the a/n of chapter 3, the author said "if anyone wants to write a Glynda version of this story, send me a message … seriously though if you want to write it go ahead." I messaged him and he was like 'sure go ahead.'_

 _So here is my attempt at it with Austin Ga Kill's seal of approval. Enjoy!_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth_

* * *

The sunset over the Kingdom of Vale is a beautiful sight and everyone takes a moment to admire it. Usually. Jaune Arc sighed as he slowly walked down the sidewalk, ignoring the beautiful sunset in front of him. These past few days weren't exactly the best.

On his right, he noticed a little tavern called Crow Bar. "Hm, I bet Yang would like it." He thought out loud. Feeling like he could use a drink, he walked in.

"Why good evening there lad!" The jolly bartender greeted him while polishing an empty glass. He had brown hair, a moustache, and had on a nice suit with a green bowtie. "What can I get for ya?" Jaune took a seat on a stool and pondered for a moment.

"I'm not sure," Jaune replied shrugging his shoulders. "What's the strongest thing you have?"

"That would be a little something called the nigrum ex. Heck, it's the strongest drink in all of Remnant."

"I'll have one of those please." Jaune nodded.

"One nigrum ex coming right up." The bartender went to go make the drink, but paused when he saw someone be the entrance. "Ah, Miss Goodwitch!" He called out to the huntress that just entered. Jaune was slightly surprised to see Miss Goodwitch at a bar of all places. "Welcome back. How's Beacon?"

"The same as usual Mr. Bradford." Glynda sighed in response.

"So what can I do for you? The usual?" She nodded. "Alrighty, one nigrum ex coming right up." He left to go make the drinks. Glynda walked up and took a seat next to Jaune.

"Good evening Mister Arc." She acknowledged his presence.

"Miss Goodwitch." Jaune nodded back. "I-I'm kind of surprised to see you here."

"I visit here occasionally, but not often. Sometimes everything about being the deputy headmistress can be very stressful so I come here every now and then for a drink. What about you?"

"I was just wondering around Vale all day an-" Jaune responded but was interrupted by Brandon.

"Two nigrum exs!" The bartender shouted as the two drinks slid down the bar and stopped in front of the two blondes. They waved their hands in thanks and took the glasses in their hands. "My replacement arrived. I'm clocking out, have a good evening." He said as he walked away.

Jaune hesitated taking a sip. The drink looked like thick black tar. He looked over and saw Glynda drink half of her drink in one gulp so he assumed it was safe and took a sip himself. Despite its sludgy appearance it went down like water. It burned the back of his throat but in a good way, and it left a honey aftertaste is his mouth. A nice blend of bitter and sweet.

"So anyway," Jaune continued. "I was just walking around Vale, noticed this little place, and thought that I could use a drink myself. These past few days haven't been the best." He took another sip and sighed. "Ah, you don't need to hear about my little problems."

"Actually, please continue." Glynda insisted. Jaune raised an eyebrow. "In all my experience as a huntress, I can say that it's not good to keep your troubles boxed in. It's better to let it out, usually by talking to a friend. So please don't think of me as your professor, just think of me as a friend who is willing to listen."

"Uh… s-sure". Jaune said a moment later. He was honestly surprised to see this side of Glynda. Sure she had a reputation of being a cold hardass, and being half grimm shark, but he knew that deep down inside Miss Goodwitch cared for her students, from Pyrrha Nikos to Cardin Winchester. "Well it has to do with the joint team mission we had earlier this week."

"Hm, teams were paired up and sent on missions that would last for a day or two." Glynda recalled. "Your team was partnered with team RWBY and was assigned to the outskirts of the Emerald Forest to the north, correct?"

"Mmm hmm." Jaune mumbled mid sip. "We were sent to clear out a few Grimm dens. Uh, I won't go into detail, but long story short we encountered a lot more Grimm than we initially thought were there, and I made a lot of bad calls that got Ruby and Nora got badly hurt." His shoulders slumped.

"I can't seem to recall everything from the report from memory, I went through a lot of them, but I thought that Ruby and Nora were released only after a day in the infirmary with casts on their arms, so their injuries couldn't have been that sever."

"True, they weren't as bad when we got back. But that was only because before the bullheads arrived we poured what aura we had left into them to try and heal the wounds and bandaged them in a panic. We didn't know if they were going to make it at the time." Glynda grimaced and was about to respond but Jaune continued to speak.

"After we found out that they would be fine, every emotion that they were holding back was released on me. They were happy that Ruby and Nora would be fine, but they were angry at me. They said that the choices I made were obvious mistakes and I was a fool for not noticing them and almost getting Ruby and Nora killed."

"They were just letting their feelings get the better of them," Glynda said in a sternly, yet sympathetic voice that that spoke from experience. "In the time that it took you to explain it to me, you probably had ten or a hundred times more time to come up with a plan than you did in the field. Everything is always more simple and obvious in hindsight. When they were all emotional like that, they couldn't have been thinking clearly and said things they didn't mean."

"They also say that you're also more truthful when you're angry." Jaune countered. "I also tried to explain that I didn't have enough time to them, but they wouldn't listen. It wasn't just Ruby's team, my own team also criticized my decisions and my..." he paused to take a sip, "my ability to lead the team. I even heard my own partner mutter something about me being a hopeless fool." Glynda made a 'hmm' noise to show that she was still listening.

"So the next day, which is today, I figured that they didn't want me around so I left and spent most of my day wondering around Vale thinking about everything they said."

"And what have you come up with after all this time of thinking?" Glynda asked curiously after taking another sip of her drink.

"I've come to the conclusion that yes, they were right about most about what the said." Jaune said, causing Glynda to frown. "But I'm not going to let it bring me down, any more." That last part was barely above a whisper. "I'm going to take my flaws and I'm going to fix them. I'm going to prove them wrong. I don't know how yet, but I'm going to try."

"Jaune," Glynda said, "that reason right there is why I consider you are one of my best students."

"Your best student?" Jaune skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Miss Goodwitch-"

"Glynda." She interrupted as she took another sip and finished her drink. "Here, I'm not your professor. I'm your friend."

"Glynda," Jaune corrected after a moment. "I'm sorry but don't make me laugh. If we had a scoreboard in your class, I'd be at the bottom of it. Almost after every single match I had, I could see disappointment in your eyes when you looked at me." Glynda took a deep sigh.

"I will admit, I did look down upon on you on your combat skills…. at least for the first half of the first semester. " Glynda said. Jaune's eyes widened a little. "While you weren't the best fighter, you took my advice to heart. Just like you did now, you acknowledged that you had flaws and what they were. Unlike almost everyone else who would just shrugges it off as me bickering, you listened and used my advice to try to improve. You learned and adapted, and have improved greatly because of it. That's why I consider you my best student."

"I-...thank you Glynda. That means a lot to me." Jaune thanked. A small blush formed on his cheeks from the compliment, and from Jaune now noticing that the sun's ray reflecting off of Glynda seemed to make her glow with beauty.

"No problem Jaune. I'm always here if you need anything." Glynda said with a smile. "Excuse me, can I get another another nigrum ex please?" She called out to the new bartender.

"Same here too, please." Jaune called out after he finished his drink in one gulp. The bartender came over and took their glasses. After a few moment of silence Jaune spoke up. "So what about you?"

"Pardon?" She asked.

"We'll, we're both here because we're stressed out by our problems, right? You were kind enough to listen to mine, so it's only fair that I listen to yours. That's what friends do."

"Two nigrum exs!" The bartender called out. A second later, both drinks slid down the bar and stopped in front of the blonde pair. Glynda took her glass and nodded at Jaune.

"Let me tell you something," she paused to take a sip, "Ozpin is the head of the academy in name only. Everything else is all me."

* * *

Over the course of the evening and into the night, Jaune and Glynda continued to drink, talk to each other, share stories, and laughed with each other. The bartender didn't pay attention to their conversation, he knew it wasn't his business. After a few hours, he went into the back room and came back to the front to see that the two hunters left.

They racked up quite a tab and seemed more than tipsy when he last saw them, but he trusted that they knew their limit and knew what they were doing.

Besides, they're hunters, people who dedicate their live fighting monsters. What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

 **A/N** : _Fun fact: 'nigrum ex' is Latin for 'black out'._ _(hint hint)_

 _I'm not sure how often I will update this since real life takes priority and other fanfics of mine are in the works, so expect infrequent updates._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading and have a pleasant day._


	2. The Day After

**A/N:** I'm honestly surprised I typed this as fast as I did. Maybe I was just in a good mood about the Jaune and Glynda ship sailing strong in Professor Arc. Also Vol 4 Ep 1 was amazing!

I'm slightly annoyed that I can't have ?'s and !'s together in the description (it just deletes one or the other).

Also this couldn't get to my beta. If you find a spelling or grammar error, shoot me a PM and I'll correct it.

Anyway, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Jaune was currently having the worst headache of his entire life. It felt as though an army of mini Nora's invaded the inside of his head and started raising hell by smashing their hammers on everything. But on the other hand, he never felt more comfortable in his life.

He was all snug in a very soft and comfortable bed. His naked body was pressed against another, their legs entangled with one another and their arms were tightly wrapped around each other, bringing them closer together and allowing them to share their warmth.

The mini Nora's stopped their rampage, allowing the gears in Jaune's head to start turning. Ever so slowly, Jaune began to realize that something wasn't right.

With a long drawn out breath, Jaune slowly opened his eyes and found that his head was in the crook of a neck. He looked down and his eyes widened in surprise to see a pair of bare breasts pressed against his chest. He quickly looked up to see the face of Glynda Goodwitch. Heat rushed to his now red cheeks as his heart rate skyrocketed. It took all of his will power not to panic, shout, and jump out of the bed.

'Ok Jaune, calm down! Just calm down.' He thought to himself. 'Alright, think. How did this happen? You went to a bar and met Miss Goodwitch. You had a few drinks, talked with with her, and… and… ok you can't remember anything else, but-' Jaune didn't finish his thoughts as Glynda began to stir. 'Uh oh.'

Jaune stayed as still as physically possible. He didn't even breath out of fear. Glynda's eyes remained closed as she slowly moved her hands up and down his back. A moment later she pulled him in closer, snuggling into him. She let out a quiet, relaxed breath and then stopped moving. Jaune let out a sigh of relief, trying his best to ignore how nice her soft skin felt against his.

'NO! BAD JAUNE, BAD! OUT WITH THOSE THOUGHTS! Ok, that was too close,' Jaune thought. 'Ok Jaune, you are not in a good spot. You are CUDDLING WITH GLYNDA GOODWITCH, NAKED! Oh god did we… did I… with her… oh boy I'm a dead man.' Jaune paused and took a breath to calm himself. 'No you're not, just focus. Ok first thing's first, I just need to wiggle my way out and-', Glynda started to stir again.

Much to his horror, her eyes slowly creeped open. Her grip on him loosened slightly as she grew more awake. Her sleepy eyes looked down towards him and stared at him. A moment later, her eyes shot open in surprise. Jaune didn't know what to do so he remained motionless. "Uh..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Glynda screamed as she shot up and pushed her aura covered arm outwards.

"Woooooaaaaaah!" Jaune yelled as Glynda's semblance sent him flying and embedded him into the wall. He groaned in pain and then fell onto the floor. "Ow."

"I-I don-wha-wh-I-I..." Glynda stuttered incomprehensibly in a fright. She took a moment to close her eyes and take in a deep, calming breath. Once she calmed down she opened her eyes and Jaune saw pure rage in them as she used her semblance to bring back and hold Jaune up.

"JAUNE ARC!" Glynda roared in anger. "You have five seconds to explain why we are in this situation! I don't think I need to explain what would happen if you don't." Jaune covered himself as best he can and cowered in fear of the angry woman. He looked away from her, not daring to look at her. "Arc, look at me in the eyes and explain yourself!"

"C-can you at least c-cover yourself please?" Jaune pleaded. Glynda looked down and her cheeks grew red in embarrassment once she realized how exposed she was. She dropped Jaune and quickly pulled up the sheets to cover herself. Jaune realized he was in the same situation and quickly grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him.

"Arc, I'll ask again..."

"I don't know." he said rather too quickly for Glynda's liking. "I honestly don't know." He raised one of his hands up in defense, the other was holding up the blanket. "I barely even remember what happened. All I remember is that I went to the Crow Bar, then you came in, and we shared some drinks… a lot of drinks I think, and shared some stories. That's all I remember, honest." He moved his hand over his heart. "Arc's word."

Glynda studied Jaune, from the smallest movement in his body language to the look in his eyes to the tone in his voice, trying to find any hint that he was lying or holding back information. She found none. In fact all she could remember is having some drinks, a few too many, with Jaune and then leaving the bar with him. After that, nothing.

She paused for several moments before sighing in relief knowing he was telling the truth, and felt really foolish for thinking, even for a moment, that Jaune would try drugging her or something similar. But she was still very unhappy about the situation. But could you blame her? Waking up to find that you slept with a student wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Mr. Arc, this never happened." Glynda said sternly. "Understand?" Jaune nodded in agreement. Glynda was about to get up but something on Jaune's hand caught her eye. It looked like a… no, it couldn't be. "Jaune, what is that on your left hand?" Jaune raised his hand in front of him.

"Is this a... wedding ring?" He asked himself as he further examined it. "Oh my god it is a wedding ring!" His eyes were as wide as saucers. "Why do I have a wedding ring on?!" A realization came to Jaune and he slowly looked back to Glynda. "Do uh… you have one too?"

Glynda raised her hands and gasped when she saw that she did in fact have a wedding ring on her left hand. Her face was a mix of shock, disgust, embarrassment, and confusion. Both of them remained silent, trying to make sense of the situation, trying to find some kind of logical explanation. They couldn't. After several minutes, Glynda spoke up.

"Jaune, look away," she commanded. He obeyed and turned around. He heard the mattress springs creak and footsteps walk around the room. "I'm getting changed in the bathroom, I suggest you do the same." He heard a few more footsteps and the bathroom door shut quickly.

He waited a few seconds before he turned back around to find his clothes and get dressed himself. It took him a full minute to find all of his cloths. He didn't bother to question why his underwear was on top of the window curtain. This whole situation was just awkward.

A minute later he was fully dressed in his usual outfit. Black sneakers, a new pair of jeans, and a white shirt concealed by his black hoodie. A minute later Glynda came out in her usual outfit. A long sleeve white keyholed shirt, a black waist high pencil skirt, black leggings and combat boots, her purple and black cape, and teal earrings.

"So… what do we do now?" Jaune asked nervously as he sat down on the bed, accidentally knocking off the tv remote and turning on the news.

"Well, if we did in fact… get married," Glynda said as if it were a great taboo, "there would a wedding certificate to validate it. I want to see if we can find it."

"Ok," Jaune replied. They both turned around to search for them. A few seconds later he walked up to the room's table and found a sheet of paper on it. He sees that the paper is surrounded by a bright green decorative trim and on the top are the words 'Marriage Certificate'. Or at least that's what he thought it said. He never learned how to write in cursive. He holds the paper up for Glynda to see. "Is this it?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Glynda said slowly with disappointment in her voice. She was feeling just as awkward as Jaune was. She did not want to deal with this situation, but knew that she had to. She took the paper from his hands and read over it, and let out an annoyed sigh. "The place where it signs where we got married is smudged out."

"What?" Jaune moved besides her and saw that a section of the certificate was smudged in a blob of ink. "Hmm, I'm guessing that's a problem."

"It just means that we don't know where and at what time we were married at. It shouldn't really be a problem though." Glynda said as she looked further down the paper.

"So uh… who took whose last name?" Jaune asked. "That sees like something we should know."

"Right here." Glynda pointed on the paper. "It seems we didn't take one another's name, but combined it. I didn't think that was possible." Jaune looked to where she was pointing.

"Arcwitch." Jaune read. He muttered the same word a few time. "Jaune Arcwitch. Glynda Arcwitch. It has a nice ring to it." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"We will still refer to each other as Arc and Goodwitch." Glynda stated while rubbing her forehead. She glanced at the clock and saw it was a little past 10 am. "Alright, how about we check out and just get back to Beacon? We'll sort this out at another time."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Jaune agreed "Just let me find my scroll."

" _In other news, the airpad station linking the City of Vale and Beacon Academy is still closed for repair._ " The tv anchor said, drawing the attention of Glynda and Jaune.

"Of course it is." Jaune said in annoyance.

"What could have happened at the terminal to shut it down?" Glynda asked with curiosity. She and Jaune leaned in closer to the tv.

" _For more information, we're turning to our reporter on the scene, Emily Wong._ " The news anchor said. The screen cut to a reporter outside the damaged terminal.

" _Thank you David._ " Emily said. " _Behind me is the airpad terminal building linking Vale and Beacon. As you can see, there is extensive damage done to the building._ " She motions behind her towards a collapsed wall. " _With me is a Vale industrial worker. Thank you for talking with us today._ "

" _It's no problem._ " The man said.

" _So can you tell us what happened here?_ "

" _I don't know too much, but I can tell you what the night guys told me if that helps._ " Emily nodded. " _Ok, so the night guys were doing their thing when out of nowhere two people showed up, walking along the sidewalk. They couldn't see what they looked like because it was too dark, but by their voices we could tell it was a man and a woman. They were walking funny and their speech was slurred and loud so we assumed they were intoxicated._ " Glynda and Jaune tensed up a little.

" _So are you getting at that the complex was vandalize? How could two drunk people cause this much damage?_ "

" _Both of them were huntsmen, or at least just the woman was a huntress. From what I was told, they paused for a few moment and the woman sneezed. When she did she flailed her arm and released a wave of aura that did the damage that happened here."_

" _I… wow._ "

" _Wow indeed. So then, we think at least, the woman tried to fix it, but she ended up bring the ceiling down. Afterwards the two people ran off. We couldn't chase after them because the rubble blocked our guys' way._ "

" _That sounds like quite the tale._ " Emily chuckled. " _Do you know when the damage will be repaired?_ "

" _Well the damage will take about a week to fix, but we should have have replacements for the destroyed computers and the airships making flights by tomorrow morning so the students can get back for classes._ "

" _That's good to hear. So there w-_ " Jaune grabbed the remote and turned of the tv. He turned to Glynda with wide eyes to see her face in her hands.

"This can't get any worse." She muttered after a long, depressed sigh. Suddenly they heard a scroll vibrating. Jaune turned to find that the vibrating to be coming from under the bed sheets. He walked over and pulled the sheets up, then recoiled back in disgust.

Both of their scrolls were where the lower parts of their bodies were on the bed minutes before, and they were covered in an assortment of liquids and juices.

"It got worse."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap for chapter 2! Man did things get awkward for them.

So anyway, I have something to ask for you guys: I have the next few chapters and severalfuture main points for the story planned out, but I don't have anything fully planned for the moments in between.

Basically, I'm short on ideas. If you have any, shoot me a PM. If I like it, I'll use it and give credit of the idea to you.

Anyway, thank you guys for reading, and I hope you have a good day.


	3. The Totally Not Date

**A/N** : Well, the drunken Arc marriage stories trend is spreading. We have the original (JauneXWinter) by Austin Ga Kill, then came this one, next we got a JauneXCoco and a JauneXVelvet written by Cyberleader2000, and finally we got a JauneXSalem story by martinm95.

Also, thanks to everyone who pointed out the mistake I made in the previous chapter about the wedding ring being on the LEFT hand and not the RIGHT one. I went back and fixed it.

Also shoutout to my buddy Qopster for beta reading and being a bro as usual.

Now without further-a-do, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Jaune never did find out who was calling him, but he did learn two very important things this morning. First and most important, he was now married to Glynda Goodwi-... Arcwitch. Second and most frightening, Glynda can somehow magically set things on fire.

"It had to be done," Glynda said sternly as Jaune watched their scrolls burn in a fire in the trashcan.

"I'm not complaining," Jaune replied, still slightly terrified at how apparently nonchalant Glynda was about setting things on fire, "but now how are we supposed to contact the school or our friends?"

"We don't." Glynda said. Jaune frowned in disappointment that he couldn't contact his team. "I can get us replacement scrolls once we get back to Beacon tomorrow but until then we have to deal with it. In the meantime I'm going to see if I can find more information about our apparent marriage, more specifically where the ceremony took place."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jaune complimented. "I'll uh… I'm not sure. Maybe just hang around here for a bit then I'll walk around Vale for a bit."

"Ok then." Glynda went to walk out the door, but paused and looked towards him. "Oh and Jaune, do try to stay out of trouble. I don't want to draw more attention to ourselves."

"No problem Miss Goodw-... I mean Arcw-... I mean Good-... I-I'm just going to stop talking now" Jaune stuttered as he sat back down on the bed. He missed a small amused glare Glynda sent him before leaving. Juane stayed in the room watching tv and playing with the wedding ring on his hand. He tried pulling it off occasionally but it wouldn't budge. He was convinced that it was super glued on.

After a few hours he left the hotel. He grabbed a hoagie at a sandwich shop and acquired another pair of fingerless gloves to conceal his wedding ring. He was aimlessly walking around Vale, reflecting on past events, when he came upon a movie theater. He'd been meaning to see the new Xray and Vav movie, the second in the trilogy by Nolopher Christlan, for awhile now.

"Well, when in Vacuo," he said to himself. He went inside, got his ticket and concessions, and was waiting in the lobby to be seated. He was glancing around the crowded lobby when his eyes fell upon a familiar figure. Said person's eyes fell on him as well, looking shocked as if she didn't expect to see him here. "No way." They stared at each other for several moment before Jaune mustered the courage to walk up to her. "I never would have pegged you as an Xray and Vav fan."

"This weekend is just full of surprises I guess," Glynda said. "Also, you neve-"

"Never saw you here. Got it." Jaune finished her sentence, earning a nod from her. "Have you found anything else out about our uh..."

"Unfortunately no. My efforts were fruitless," she sighed in frustration. "All I was able to find out was how big of a tab we racked up at the Crow Bar."

"Uh, how much did we-" Jaune slowly asked before he was interrupted.

"Just over 200 lien." Jaune did a double take, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. "I already took care of it. Don't worry about."

"Are you sure?" Glynda nodded. Silence overtook them for several moments. "So uh, when did you become an Xray and Vav fan?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I happen to be a fan of Nolopher Christlan's movies," Glynda said. "I was originally just going to ignore it but Professor Peach kept on telling me how amazing it is and kept insisting that I do, so finally I did. I must say I'm actually impressed. It's not as amazing as she was putting it, but it's still good."

"Well I'm glad you ended up liking it," Jaune said, a small smile forming on his face.

"You know I was shocked when I saw the first one. I was expecting it to be an abstaining, childish superhero movie. Yet, there are complex characters, a dark and interesting plot, and it tackles themes and situations that most young huntsmen and huntresses have to deal with."

Before they could continue the conversation they movie usher called out that the movie was now seating. They got in line, gave the usher their tickets, and walked to the theater room. Once they got in and took their seats, things got a little awkward.

The movie theater is usually crowded, so movie goers at this theater have to sit in assigned seats. As luck would have it, Jaune and Glynda realized too late that they were seated right next to each other, and every other seat was taken. A quick, silent glance shared between the two of them was all they need to know that they both were embarrassed at the situation and to never speak of it. They sat in silence and watched the movie, occasionally stealing a glance or to at one another.

The movie was far above both of their expectations. The plot was gripping, emotional, and had its funny moments. The scenery and special effects were breathtaking and flawless. The action was blood pumping and full of 'fuck yeah' moments. The characters were relatable, complex and well acted. The film score was such a masterpiece that even Glynda was blown away.

After the movie, Jaune and Glynda realized it was in the evening hours of the day so they decided to grab some food at a nearby diner. They sat down and placed their orders and had a conversation about the movie.

"I'm not saying I don't agree with you, I'm just saying they gave the villain a terrible name," Glynda said.

"Silly as it is, his name fits the character," Jaune defended. "He's a person that divides, conquerors, and breaks his victims psychologically with his personality and mind games. It's only fitting to have a name that adds to it. I mean come on, how thrown off would you be going up against some named 'The Murder Prophet'?" A second of awkward silence later Jaune cupped his chin. "Actually you know what, you might be onto something."

Glynda let out a soft, amused chuckle. Their waitress came back with their food moments later. They ate their meals in silence for several minutes before Jaune spoke. "You know, none of this is at all what I expected."

"Hmm?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow. "What wasn't like you expected?"

"Just everything at Beacon in general. Becoming the leader of a team, meeting all of these great people, the good things, the bad things, the weird stuff, the uh..." he motioned to his covered wedding finger. "If several months ago you told me that all of this would happen, I would have been very skeptical."

"I'll say." Glynda replied. "You have come a long way since the year started. Your friends and family must be proud." Jaune's smile turned upside down.

"Well, my team was, or were. As for my family… well, they were surprised I didn't quit Beacon after the first week."

"What?" Glynda gasped with a raised eyebrow. "Do they really have such little faith in you?"

"They never really wanted me to become a hunter to begin with." Jaune wasn't sure whether or not to continue, but then he remembered what Glynda said last night. Taking a breath he continued speaking. "I grew up with a large family. Mom, dad, and seven sisters."

"What? Seven?!" Jaune secretly loved seeing everyone's reactions when he told someone about his family.

"Yep. Three older and four younger. All of my older sisters went on to become huntresses. They would always come back after long missions and I couldn't help but be amazed when they would tell us stories about their missions. They were heroes and I looked up to them. I wanted to be exactly like them."

"But they didn't want that for you." Glynda concluded. "Why?"

"Being the only son out of eight siblings gets you special treatment. I was practically babied most of the time and I hated it. I can understand why though. I mean if I had six brothers and one sister, I'd probably be overprotective of her, but I'd at least try and leave space for her to grow and adapt on her own."

"So you were tired of the special treatment and wanted to prove that you could be fine on your own?" Glynda asked to indicate she was still listening.

"Correct." He nodded. "The only way I could think of proving it was to become a huntsmen. I already wanted to because of my older sisters, now I just have more incentive to do it."

"I'm assuming your family didn't take kindly to that."

"No they did not." Jaune sighed and paused for a moment. Jaune caught himself before he mentioned about how they prevented him from entering other combat schools, which would have no doubt brought up questions about his transcripts. "Everyone tried their best to stop me from getting the knowledge and training necessary. Two of my youngest sisters would always latch onto my legs and tattle on me whenever they caught me trying to train myself."

Glynda couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "It sounds like your younger sisters cared about you. They just didn't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"I know that and I don't entirely blame them for it. I love them dearly but…" he shook his head. "Anyway, despite their best effort," he held his arms out, "here I am. Student of Beacon Academy, leader of my own team, and apparently married to you." He mumbled the last part. If Glynda heard what he said, she didn't show it.

The waitress came back a moment later with the bill. Jaune left a few lien on the table and the two of them left the dinner to head back to the hotel, walking side by side.

"You know Jaune," Glynda restarted the conversation, "it's not uncommon for parents to discourage their children from being huntsmen. It's a dangerous job after all."

"Yeah I know," Jaune replied lightheartedly. "Can't really imagine someone's parents trying to force their kid to be a hunter when they don't want to," he said as an attempted joke.

"Well, as a matter of fact," Glynda said after a few moments, "that describes how my family was."

"What?" Jaune stopped walking in shock before catching up to Glynda. "You, Glynda Goodwitch, one of the most powerful huntresses I know and deputy headmistress of the best huntsmen academy on Remnant, didn't want to be a huntress?" He almost swore that what he was saying was blasphemy.

"You are correct." She said with a soft smile. "My family grew up on a ranch in the outskirts of Vale. I helped my family tend to the horses we had. I enjoyed the work I did there, even dreamed of being a horseback rider, just living a simple, calm life."

"But your family wanted you to be a huntress." Jaune said remembering what was said moments ago.

"They did at first. I was quite resistant against the idea. Eventually we came to a compromise: they would unlock my aura and train me for a bit so I could defend myself, and I can live life how I wanted to."

"But… something happened that made you change your mind." Jaune said, and then immediately regretted it when he saw her expression harden. He wanted to apologize for bringing something bad up and drop it, but then he remembered what Glynda said last night about keeping your troubles boxed in. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"We had a dog. A husky named Togo. He was the biggest, fluffiest, friendliest, and the bravest dog I knew. I loved him dearly." Glynda smiled for a moment, lost in happy memories before continuing. "One day when I was fourteen, I was riding a horse down a dirt road trying to keep up with Togo when we were ambushed by an ursa, a really big one. Next thing I knew, it killed the horse and I was trapped under its body. It was coming for me next when… when Togo rushed it."

"G-Glynda," Jaune grabbed her hand, sensing her discomfort. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"It's ok Jaune, I'm fine," She reassured. "So anyway, I was trapped under the dead horse and Togo was… I could tell he wasn't trying to fight it. He was more trying to distract it to give me a chance to escape. It worked. I was able to get out from under the horse. And when I did I saw the ursa bring it's paw down on T-Togo." Glynda's pace slowed down a little before picking up again. Jaune was about to ask if she was alright before she continued speaking.

"I saw Togo land a few feet away, lying motionless and blood starting to pool around him. I then felt this rage just start boiling out of control inside of me. I don't know what came over me, but in anger I whipped around the riding crop I had in my hand. I discovered my semblance that day. I don't remember too much, but my parents said that when they arrived they found dozens of decomposing pieces of the ursa scattered around, and me, soaked in blood, crying while holding a whimpering Togo in my arms."

"Did… did the do- Togo survive?" Jaune asked, fearful of the answer.

"He did." Glynda nodded, much to Jaune's relief. "But… he lost his left eye and front leg. I thought he would have been fine after a while, and he was for the most part. But he was a lot less energetic and seemed less happy than before. Nothing we did to try and cheer him up worked." Glynda remained silent for a moment. "He passed away later that year."

"I'm so sorry that that happened." Jaune said, unintentionally squeezing her hand tighter.

"It's ok," Glynda responded, unintentionally squeezing his hand as well. "It all happened so long ago." Another moment of silence sat between the two. "After that, I kept on thinking what if I didn't have my aura unlocked, or if it was someone else that the Grimm almost killed. I couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else. It was then I decided that maybe being a huntress wasn't such a bad idea. I then eventually attended and graduated from Beacon as the leader of my own team. We split up and I haven't from them since graduating."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I never doubted it. They're strong people. After I graduated, something in me just clicked. I grew a passion for helping and leading people. A few years later I became a professor here at Beacon. I've promoted over the years to the point where I am now, the deputy headmistress."

"And you're just one poisoned coffee cup away from being promoted." Jaune said with a grin. Glynda bust out laughing. "It's crazy when you think about, how different our lives are now then what our friends, family, and selves thought they'd turn out to be."

"That's how life works," Glynda stated. "There is no clear path and the road never goes or ends where you expect it."

At this point, the two of them finally realized that they were still holding each other's hands. They quickly let go in embarrassment. The two of them continued their trek back to the hotel in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Both of them wouldn't admit it, but hey felt comfortable in each other's company.

* * *

 **A/N** : Bonus fact, Murder Prophet was actually my Steam name until recently.

Also, expect me to start and publish another story within (hopefully) a week or two.

So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed.

Have an idea or a suggestion? PM me. If I like it I'll use it and give you credit.

Speaking of which, thanks to David Arcwing for helping with the idea of Jaune's family actively preventing him from being a huntsman.

Thank you for read! I hope you enjoyed, and have a pleasant day!


	4. Return To Beacon

**A/N:** _Long A/N inbound._

 _I caught a really bad case of pneumonia and was bedridden for a while, thus why this story went a month without an update. "The Things We Go Through" was getting timely updates because those chapters were already prewritten a while ago. But now I'm feeling better so I was able to write again (I even wrote a one shot to get back into the mood for writing again.)_

 _We now have two more stories in the drunken marriage community. A Jaune X Nora story by Cyberleader2000, and a Jaune X Blake story from the drunken marriage founder, Austin Ga Kill._

 _Also shout out to Qopster for being my beta and a bro as usual._

 _Anyway, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!_

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch began to stir from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened slightly and she took in her surroundings. Out the window, she could barely see the early morning sun over a mess of blonde hair. She was surprisingly warm considering how cold the early autumn nights were. Realizing she could afford another hour of sleep, Glynda closed her eyes and snuggled closer to whatever was keeping her warm…

Her eyes shot open and she looked down. Sometime during the night, she unconsciously wrapped her arms and legs around Jaune and was spooning him. With an embarrassed, heavy blush, she slowly and stealthily unwrapped herself from her husba-... her student. She then rolled over and closed her eyes to try and get some more sleep.

* * *

It was a few minutes past noon when Jaune had his head hanging over the side of the airship. The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful. They both woke up sometime later, showered (separately mind you), had some breakfast, and later made their way to the airship pad. Jaune refused to eat or drink anything. He wanted to see if flying on an empty stomach would help with his motion sickness.

And it did. Partially.

"Are you sure you are ok, Mr. Arc?" Glynda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune groaned, clutching his stomach. "Normally I would be vomiting a storm right now, but I'm not so, yeah. I'm just not use to flying is all. Coming to Beacon was actually my first time flying."

"I can't imagine how that could have gone," Glynda said, adding to the conversation.

"I threw up a couple of times, and once on Yang's shoes." Jaune said sheepishly.

"Hmm, well that explains why she always calls you that wretched nickname."

" _We will be landing at Beacon Academy in a few moments. All passengers prepare to exit the airship in a orderly fashion._ " A voice said over the intercom. All of the passengers, most of which were students, began to head to the exit ramp. Glynda motioned for Jaune to wait for a few moments before walking.

"I should have mentioned this earlier, but you are not to mention what happened to anyone, not even your own team." Glynda stated as they exited the ramp. "Understood?

"I- yeah. I wasn't planning on mentioning it to anyone," Jaune reassured. "But I did want to ask you something." Glynda signaled him to continue. "What should I say when… if uh, my ring is discovered?" Jaune asked while playing with the ring though his fingerless glove. "Also, what should I say if anyone asks what happened over the weekend while I-... we were stuck in Vale?" Glynda pondered for a moment.

"Well first off, I hope you will take extra precaution to insure that that doesn't happen." Glynda gave Jaune one of her well known glares. Yet for some unknown reason Jaune didn't feel like cowering in fear like she was staring into his soul. "And secondly-" she was interrupted by shouting from across the docks.

"Jaune!" Nora cried out. They both turned to see Pyrrha and Nora making their way towards them. Pyrrha was waving her hand and Nora was charging him at full speed. Jaune braced himself against what would most likely be a bone crushing hug by his teammate. Instead, Nora skidded to a halt right in front of him and softly wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello Jaune." Pyrrha said as she caught up to them. "How are you doing?" Nora unwrapped herself from him.

"I'm doing fine." Jaune replied with a smile. "How about you guys?" Jaune asked. He glanced at Nora, and his friendly smile dropped when he noticed the bags under Nora's bloodshot eyes.

"Oh you know, just stuck here at Beacon for the weekend, being worried sick about you." Pyrrha's smile dropped and her voice grew more serious as she spoke. Not angry, but worried. "Jaune, where the hell were you? We woke to find you missing, no note, no text, anything. You wouldn't answer your scroll no matter who or how many times we called! Do you have any idea how worried sick we were? Nora didn't even sleep the entire time you were gone!"

"Well maybe if you guys haven't yelled at him about something he couldn't control and chase him off none of this woul-" Nora snapped angrily at Pyrrha but stopped when Jaune put a hand on both girl's shoulders.

"Hey hey hey hey! Hold it." Jaune asserted of his two teammates. "Both of you stop before one of you does or says something you'll regret." Pyrrha and Nora sobered up and gave Jaune their undivided attention.

"First off," Jaune started after a sigh, "from my experience with my sisters back home, I figured I wasn't exactly welcomed at the time, so I decided to leave for a bit and let things simmer down." Pyrrha was about to retort put he put a finger up to stop her. "And you guys had a right to. I messed up badly on that mission. Bad enough that two of my… our friends were almost killed. Everything you guys said was true. Hurtful, but true." Glynda just continued to stay back and watch. She was actually impressed to see such maturity from a first year student.

"But I was also in the wrong." Pyrrha and Nora raised an eyebrow. "I should have at least left a note telling you guys that I was leaving for a bit. I didn't mean to make you guys worry about me like that. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I'm sorry." Nora immediately pulled Jaune into a tight hug.

"I'm just glad you're ok," Nora said softly, her voice muffled through Jaune's shirt. Jaune's smile returned as he returned the hug. Pyrrha cautiously took a few steps forward.

"Jaune," she said as she rubbed her arm, "can… can you forgive me?" She asked nervously. Jaune simply raised one hand and motioned her to come join in on the hug. Pyrrha happily obliged. They separated from the group hug several long moments later.

Glynda continued to stay back and watch with a soft smile. In all of her time as a Beacon, very few first year teams had good chemistry with one another. A conflict like this would have normally continued for a few days at the least, sometimes longer than a week. Yet Jaune was able to calm down and, at least temporarily, resolve the conflict in just over a minute. She started to understand more why Ozpin selected him to lead Team JNPR.

They separated from the group hug after several long, joyful moments. "So Jaune," Pyrrha said, "I'm curious, what did you end up doing in Vale?" Jaune's eyes widened in panic.

"Uh..." Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "You see… I uh, can't really-"

"I'm afraid Mr. Arc is not allowed to discuss the event that occurred during the weekend." Glynda walked up towards the three students.

"Wait, why not?" Nora asked quickly. "Did something bad happen? Did Jaune do something terrible? He would never do anythi-"

"No no, nothing like that," Glynda reassured. "However, Jaune and I were involved in a little… incident that happened in Vale. Neither Jaune nor I were harmed in anyway, but are scrolls got damaged beyond repair." Nora and Pyrrha's eyes widen in realization. "We're not allowed to discuss what happened. I'll probably be in trouble for mentioning this to you, but I felt you should at least know that Jaune is fine and nothing bad happened."

"Oh, well… that makes sense," Pyrrha said. "I didn't mean to pry, sorry."

"It's no problem guys," Jaune just smiled and waved it off. He felt bad about lying to them, but they both wanted to keep the marriage a secret. He couldn't imagine what would happen if news got out.

"Jaune, I'm going to head to my office and put in request for a new scroll for you." Glynda said. "It shouldn't take long to do so, I'll come search for you when it's ready."

"No problem, thank you," Jaune replied kindly as Glynda walked away. "So what is everyone else up to?"

"We were all going to meet in the cafeteria, but then we found out that the airships would be coming soon. Everyone else already left so we wanted to bring you back and surprise them." Pyrrha replied.

"To the cafeteria! Danananana~!" Nora sang with glee with a raised finger. She took two steps before collapsing on the ground, fast asleep and snoring. Pyrrha and Jaune stared at her for a few moments.

"Well, she didn't sleep at all while you were gone because she was worried. Maybe because she now knows you're safe and sound..." Pyrrha didn't know how to word it, but both of them understood what she meant. Shaking his head with a smile, Jaune bent down and picked Nora up.

"I'll meet you guys at the cafeteria, I'm going to take Nora back to the dorm. Can I have your scroll so I can get in?" Pyrrha nodded and handed him her scroll. They then parted ways.

* * *

Jaune finally reached the cafeteria after making sure Nora was safe and sound in their dorm. He got a similar greeting from Team RWBY and Ren when he arrived: some mild anger about him just up and leaving and apparently avoiding them, but mostly they were concerned about his well being, and they were very apologetic about their actions.

Jaune had a harder time persuading them that everything was fine and there were no hard feelings, but he eventually succeeded in at least putting everything behind them. Them still being friends in the end is all that mattered. Glynda eventually came and took Jaune to her office so they could set up their new scrolls.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Jaune asked since they were currently waiting in Glynda's office.

"Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck said they would meet us at my office with the new scrolls," Glynda answered. "Perhaps they are just running late." Jaune nodded in responce and continued to patiently wait. The door to their office opened up moments later, revealing the two professors.

"Ah, Ms. Goodwitch and Mr. Arc," Oobleck greeted. "Apologies for arriving late. We haven't kept you waiting long, have we?"

"We've only been here for a few minutes. No worries." Glynda reassured with a soft smile. "Do you have Jaune and mine's scrolls?"

"Right here," Peter stated as he held up two scrolls, one in each hand. "We even went an extra step and got them set up for you guys so you don't have to worry about it."

"Really?" Jaune walked up and Peter handed him one of the scrolls. Jaune turned it on and found that everything from his old one was on this one, personal preferences included. "Wow, thank you guys," he said with a genuine smile.

"I appreciate this. Thank you." Glynda said as she took the other scroll from Peter.

"Bah," Peter waved a hand dismissively, "It's the least we can do. Besides, one less burden you'll have to deal with."

"Anyway, I have a class I need to prepare for. I'll see you later," Oobleck said quickly before he speed out of the room.

"Indeed. Mr. and Mrs. Arcwitch, take ca-" Port stopped talking and his eyes widened as he realized his slip of the tongue. Jaune and Glynda gasped as their eyes opened wide with shock and fear. Jaune even dropped his scroll in shock.

"I'm sorry… WHAT?!" Jaune cried out.

"Oh boy this is awkward. I uh-" Before Peter could continue, Glynda flung her riding crop forward, and he was suspended in midair, surrounded by a purple aura. Jaune backed away from Glynda as he could practically feel the anger irradiating off of her.

"Peter Port, explain!" Glynda commanded in anger. "How do you know about that?!" With each word she shook her riding crop and shook Peter around.

"Because you told me!" Peter shouted in a panic. Moments later he was released and fell on his head. "Ow."

"What do you mean I told you?" Glynda asked, her voice showing signs of concern. Jaune walked next to Glynda, his face showing worry.

"Well technically you didn't, but..." Peter groaned as he stood back up. "Around an hour or two after midnight on Saturday night, you sent me, Oobleck, Ozpin, and James a group message. It was… certainly interesting." Glynda and Jaune's faces paled slightly. "Don't worry, we haven't told anyone else for your privacy, and for the fact you were obviously intoxicated, if your spelling and grammar are any indication, so you probably didn't mean to send us that in the first pl-."

"P-peter, what did I send you guys?" Glynda slowly interrupted.

"Best if you see for yourself. Here, I'll forward the message to you." Glynda's scroll beeped and Jaune and her just stared at it, unsure if they wanted to see it. Peter took the opportunity to slip away out of her office. Glynda and Jaune continued to stared at the scroll for several minutes. They shared a glance with one another. Glynda then let out a long, dragged out sigh and opened the message.

It was a selfie of them in the hotel room. Jaune has his left hand out holding the scroll and his right arm wrapped around Glynda. He was shirtless and had his head tilted to the side, eyes closed, and a huge smile on his face. Glynda had her right hand out holding the scroll. She was turned towards Jaune, topless, and was tightly pressing her breasts against him. She was smiling and winking at the camera as she dragged her tongue up along Jaune's cheek.

There was indeed a block of text under the picture. The grammar and spelling was so horrid that they never read past the first sentence, which read: "Weeeee jus goat marrriaggeed bITCHESZZZZZ!"

After several moments, Glynda slowly put the scroll down, took off her glasses, set her riding crop aside, inhaled a deep breath, and started smashing her head against her desk.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, that has to be embarrassing. Little fun fact: When first coming up with ideas for this story, that text image was the first thing to come to mind._

 _Since real life stuff takes priority, I don't know when the next update will be, but I promise I'll to make sure it won't take this long again. I'm also working on another… artistic literary piece, and I'm coop-ing Cyberleader2000 in writing another one._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review. Have an idea you want to see? Leave it in a review or PM me. If I like, I'll use it and give you credit. (Don't hesitate, I need filler for in between the main plot points.)_

 _Anyway, thanks again for reading! Have a good day!_


	5. Trollpin and phone call

**A/N** : _I hope you all are having a good time, because I'm not. I'm currently stuck at an airport because I missed my flight (thanks to my idiot sister)._

 _But anyway, just wanted to say a few things real quickly before we get started._

 _1) We gave a another drunken marriage story by Cyberleader2000, a JauneXPenny one._

 _2) We now have a forum page for the drunken marriages (pardon the mafia theme, Austin Ga Kill is on a power high at the moment)_

 **/forum/Rwby-Drunken-Marriages/199551/**

 _Alright with that said, let's get to the reason you're all here. ENJOY!_

* * *

"Jaune, can you get your hands off of me please?" Glynda asked, annoyed that Jaune had his hands wrapped around her head.

"I don't think I should," Jaune replied softly.

"And why not?"

"Because if I do you'll start slamming your head against the desk again, and you already made a large dent in it." Glynda opened her eyes and looked down to see that there was indeed a large forehead size dent in her desk.

"...oh." Glynda sighed as she grabbed her riding crop and used her semblance to fix the desk. "Thanks."

Jaune let go of Glynda's head, but unintentionally put one of his hands on her shoulders. "Uh sure… anytime." The door to her office opens a second later. Jaune and Glynda turned towards the door and felt some relief when they realize it's not a student.

"Jaune, Glynda, good afternoon," Ozpin acknowledged as he walked in the room, his cane tapping the ground with every step.

"Good afternoon Headmaster," Jaune greeted with a wave.

"Ozpin," Glynda nodded. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The headmaster stopped right in front of Glynda's desk. "I'm not er… interrupting anything am I?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a barely noticeable smirk. Jaune and Glynda were confused for a few moments before they realized something. Jaune had his hand on her shoulder, they both were standing behind her desk, and they were facing and slightly leaning towards each other.

"Uh... nope!" Jaune said quickly in embarrassment as he and Glynda practically bolted away from each other. "Nope nope nope nope. Y-you were not-not i-interrupting anything. E-everything's just fine." Jaune mentally slapped himself in the face, Glynda sighed, and Ozpin's grin grew.

"I'm sorry for barging in unannounced and interrupting," the headmaster said. "It's nothing to feel ashamed or embarrassed about. It's perfectly natural and normal for new couples to do after their wed-"

"Finish that thought and we'll see if you can survive being thrown out the window," Glynda spat out in irritation. Jaune looked to the window at the side of the office and remembered that they were on the fourth floor.

"Technically I'm your boss and you can't kill me." Ozpin's face became more smug as he spoke. "Besides, who will sign your paychecks?" Jaune could have sworn he heard a vein pop on Glynda's forehead and slowly took a step back. Ozpin sensed it too and dropped his smug smirk. "My apologies," he raised his hands to show he meant no harm, "but I couldn't but help but tease a little."

Glynda dragged a hand down her face and released a sigh to calm her frustration. "Is there reason you're here then?" Glynda was frustrated over the whole marriage situation, even more so when she figured out she told her friends by practically sexting them. The last she wanted was her colleges teasing her about it.

"Yes there is." Ozpin reached for the folder he was holding under his shoulder. "Here are the final plans of the housing arrangements for the transfer students for the Vytal Festival, as well as plans for the upcoming ball." He place the folder on her desk. Glynda took it and peeked inside it. "Everyone else got them yesterday, but since you were absent I want to personally make sure you got them."

"Ah," Glynda closed the folder and looked up. "Thank you."

"No problem. Have a good day." Ozpin turned around and walked a few steps before pausing. "Actually, since the two of you are here," he turned back around and walked a few steps forward, "there is something I want to ask the two of you."

"Uh… what is it?" Jaune asked. Glynda even raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Well, I was just curious," the headmaster started. "Would you mind if I could see the marriage certificate?" Jaune sweat dropped. Glynda stared at the man before pinching her nose. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly reached into a draw and handed Ozpin the certificate. Ozpin grabed it and looks it over for a few seconds.

"Hmm, the line where it states where you got married is covered in a blob of ink. That's unfortunate."

"Is it really that big of a problem?" Jaune asked with a hand gesture.

"In Vale, the law requires that if you want to get a divorce and end the marriage, one of the things you need to provide is the location where you got married. If you can't proved that, or one of any other of the requirements, I'm afraid there's not much you could do." He paused for a moment and smirked. "Not that I'm sure why you would, I mean you both seemed overjoyed in the photo."

Ozpin's smirk grew when he saw their reactions. Glynda was definitely going to make him pay later but it was worth it. He finally understood why some of his students do this all the time. This is fun. Though if the steam rising from Glynda's red face was any indication, maybe it was enough teasing for now. He decided to get to the second point.

"But regardless," Ozpin adorned a more serious tone, surprising the newly wed couple, "even if this wasn't the case, I'm not sure Mr. Arc's morale code would allow for the marriage to end." Jaune raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh… headmaster?" Jaune spoke slowly, unsure of what to say and curious as to what was he getting at.

"Please, just call me Ozpin," the headmaster insisted.

"Ozpin," Jaune felt a sense of deja vu, "what do you mean my 'moral code'?" he asked slowly.

"I've taken the liberty to do a little research yesterday after I received Glynda's message," Ozpin readjusted his glasses and a red faced Glynda shrunk into her seat a little in embarrassment. She still couldn't believe she had done that. "And I discovered that in Valean tradition, right before they say 'I do', the clergy asks the couple if they _promise_ to be by each other's side until the end of time."

"And how does this apply to Jaune's supposed 'moral code'?" Glynda asked, not noticing how uncomfortable Jaune was getting.

"If I can recall correctly, as long as the Arc family has been around, they have been very fond of keeping and never going back on their word, more commonly so when they make vows or _promises_. To go back on their word is considered a great dishonor."

Glynda's eyes widened slowly as she put the pieces together. She turned to Jaune and saw that he had the look of absolute horror plastered on his face. His mouth was moving as if he wanted to try and speak, but no words came out.

"B… b… b… but wait a second!" Jaune finally found the words he was looking for. "N-no! That doesn't count for this-"

"Because you were intoxicated?" Ozpin interrupted with a chuckle. "No I'm afraid not. Your father was also in a similar situation, in the sense of making a promise while drunk. And even after all these years, he's still keeping it." Jaune was honestly hoping, practically praying Monty, that Ozpin was just messing with him. I mean, he did with Glynda so he has to be with him right? Oh god if he actually promised to stay be Glynda's side…

Strangely the worst thing he could imagine was the constant teasing and puns from Yang.

"Don't believe me? Ask your father." Ozpin turned around. "Well I best get going." He walked out of the door and closed the door behind him. The second the door clicked Jaune pulled out his scroll.

* * *

Jonathan Arc was a proud man. He was married to his ever so lovely wife, Joanne Arc, and was the father of eight beautiful children. The oldest sister Joan, the older twins Jessica and Jemima, his only son Jaune, Jenny, June, and the youngest twins Jade and Jane.

Jonathan was also a strong huntsman and was part of Camaron's garrison. He had just finished taking out a rather large pack of Beowolfs and was admiring his handiwork as the corpses of the creatures of darkness evaporated into a black mist and then to nothingness. He took out his scroll and held it infront of him. Now, Jonathan wasn't one to take selfies, but Jenny and June thought it was cool if he included the slain Grimm in the background, so he was fine with it.

He smiled and was about to take a picture when his scroll vibrated. He perked up when he saw he was getting a call from his son, audio only though. He, and the rest of the family, wasn't to thrilled about his son running off to attend a huntsman academy, but for him to get accepted and to become a team leader, perhaps he misjudged him. Jaune called occasionally, but not often, to check on home to see how everyone is doing. He usually called Joanne when he wanted to catch up with family. For Jaune to call him, it must be important.

He quickly tapped the accept button and put the scroll to his ear. "Hello Jaune," he greeted. "It's nice to hear from you. How is Beacon?"

"Beacon is… going swell," Jaune's hesitation and concerned tone wasn't lost on Jonathan. "I've improved greatly since I started attending. Yeah there's been… a few hiccups, but it's nothing I was able to handle." Jonathan was about to call out Jaune's hesitation when he started to speak again. "Actually uh, there is one thing..." Jaune stopped talking, unsure how to word it.

"I'm listening." In the past they would have to practically beg Jaune to allow them to help him with a problem he couldn't solve on his own, whether it be homework or problems with a school bully. The fact that Jaune was now reaching out for help instead of tackling so situation he couldn't solve by himself head on made Jonathan smile. "So what's the problem. Actually hold on a moment." Jonathan took a few moments to survey the area around him to make sure there weren't any Grimm creeping up on him. "Jaune I'm actually in the middle of a Grimm hunt. The area is clear for now, but if you can can you keep this short? If not I can call you back later."

"Oh nonononono!" Jaune said rather quickly. "Actually keeping it quick and simple is a good idea. So uh… the Arc vow..." Jonathan suddenly had a bad feeling about this, "does it still apply to a ridiculously made promise… that was made while one was… intoxicated?"

There was a long pause of awkward silence. Jonathan was sure his son could hear the sigh he released as he dragged his other hand down his face. "Heh, you know Jaune," he said with a chuckle after a few moments, "you and I aren't so different."

"Uh… what now?" That obviously wasn't the answer Jaune was hoping for.

"The Arc vow is the most sacred thing the family has, and every Arc takes pride and honor in it." Jonathan said, reciting what every Arc was told countless time. "No matter what, when you make a vow, you keep it."

"You just recited what grandpa tells us all the time," Jaune said with a hint of annoyance. "I mean are there any loopholes into backing out? I mean being drunk seems like a pretty good excuse because you know... you can't really think straight!"

"One would think so, but sadly no. I tried the same reasoning with my dad a long time ago. All I managed to do was piss him off." He could hear Jaune shudder with bad memories. Grandpa Arc was one person you didn't want to anger. Everyone angered him at least once when they were kids.

Their bottoms were sore for weeks.

"Ok but, wait… same reasoning… not so different…d-dad what are you saying?" Jaune sounded very concerned.

"Well son, a long time ago, I once got drunk with a very beautiful and smart woman. Then sometime during the night when we were talking about our future, I promised her that we would have as many kids as she so desires. I just wish she didn't have a perfect memory and that I knew ahead of time that she wanted eight kids."

"...oh my god." Jaune said. An audible slap was heard through the scroll.

"Indeed so-" Jonathan paused and looked to his side as he heard growling. "More Grimm are coming so I'm going to wrap this up. It doesn't matter what it is or what circumstances it was made under. When an Arc makes a promise he keeps it, or invites the wrath of grandpa. Gotta go." Jonathan quickly put his scroll away and drew his weapon as he charged the Grimm.

* * *

Jaune was sitting in the chair opposite of Glynda's desk. He had it on speaker so she was able to hear the call as well. He put the scroll away as the two of them sat in silence, unsure about what to do or say.

Can you blame them, they just found out that not only can they not get divorced because of forever lost information, but now Jaune has a sworn duty to stay by her side.

Jaune finally broke the silence after several minutes. "So… what now?"

"Jaune," she sighed, "I honestly have no idea." Her scroll went off a moment later and she picked it up. "Shoot, I have a class to teach. We'll discuss this later."

"Ok." They both got up out of their seats and left, heading in opposite way in the hallway. Their minds were clouded with thoughts and memories of the past few days.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And that's a wrap!_

 _So what did you guys think? Leave a review, I'd like to know if I'm doing well or could use some improvement._

 _So when will the next chapter come? Good question, I don't know either. On top of real life responsibilities, I'm also working on other projects with Cyberleader2000. So, it will take a month at the latest. I have no plans of leaving this story without an update for more than a month._

 _Thanks again for reading! All of you guys are awesome! Have a good day!_


	6. Teasing

**A/N** : _Fun fact, I wrote this with a broken wrist. Not really painful, it's just more time consuming and annoying to do with the reduced flexibility from the cast._

 _We also now have a Jaune/Raven drink marriage story by_ _TheGunmaster._

 _But enough about that, let's get to the reason why y'all are here. Enjoy._

* * *

' _Why does everything have to be so complicated?_ ' Jaune thought as he walked down the hall. To think that this all started because he wanted to give his friends and teammates some space… he honestly couldn't blame them, he almost got some of them killed. They had a right to be angry. Besides, he was guilty of getting angry and overreacting at his sisters and vice versa. Though those feuds usually ended with everyone taking time to cool off, then everyone would come together to apologize, and then all was forgiven and everything was ok.

Instead he now had the bonus of being married to his professor and basically be bonded forever. Though he supposed it could be worse. He could have gotten married to some random stranger, or even a dude... oh god his sisters would never let him live it down. He supposed he was lucky it was Glynda. She was responsible, reliable, and someone you can count on.

Not to mention she was kind and caring, and not a bad site to look at. Just a little bit taller than him, an hourglass figure, a cute ringlet of blonde hair, piercing yet elegant green eyes, and her well endowed- ' _NO, BAD JAUNE! OUT WITH THOSE THOUGHTS!_ ' Jaune slapped himself and shook his head. He still had a hard time believe everything, especially after the talk with his dad yesterday. Apparently, getting drunkenly married was an Arc tradition. Did that mean that grandpa Arc also-

"Oomph!" Jaune rounded a corner and immediately bumped into someone and knocked them down. He looked up and saw Sky Lark and Velvet Scarlatina, though she was on the floor. "Oops, sorry." He and Sky gave her a hand and lifted her back up. "You ok?"

"Uh… yeah no worries, I'm fine." Velvet responded with a kind smile.

"Sorry," Jaune couldn't help but apologize again, "I wasn't paying attention, just have a lot of thoughts on my mind."

"Yeah I bet you do," Sky said softly with a smug grin.

"Wha-Sky!" Velvet slapped him on the shoulder only for him to let out a chuckle.

"Uh… am I missing something?" Jaune asked with a raised finger.

"Nope!" Velvet answered quickly while shaking her head. "Nope, nothing." Jaune raised an eyebrow. They knew something.

"Alright what's up?" Jaune asked with his arms crossed.

"Well," Sky started, ignoring Velvet's pleading look, "last weekend, Velvet and I spent the weekend in Vale… at the Valiant Inn… in room 236." Jaune dropped his arms as his face paled and his eyes widened. He couldn't help but remember that he and Glynda stayed at the Valiant Inn, in room 235.

"Sky!" Velvet pulled Jaune out of his stumper, "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to bother him and it was his business, not ours!" Jaune silently thanked Velvet for being the logical one and dropping the subject.

"Pfft, says the girl who pressed her ears against the wall." And just like that Jaune's hope died as fast as Velvet's face turned red, which was now hidden behind her hands and rabbit ears. "You also said something along the lines of 'I didn't know it was possible to make such noises'." Velvet emitted a muffled, embarrassed squeak. It almost made Jaune chuckle until he remembered what they were talking about.

"So Jaune, who's the lucky girl?" Sky's grin grew even more smug.

"Ah yes, I was curious as well," Velvet cheerfully chimed in. All signs of embarrassment were replaced with a childlike smile, one that Jaune was all too familiar with. He saw it on his sister all the time when they were getting in trouble but then someone else did something that drew the attention away from them.

' _TRAITOR! And to think I let you take the last piece of carrot cake in the cafeteria last week!_ ' "Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about," Jaune knew it wouldn't convince them, he was stalling to think of something to salvage the situation.

"Bro, the fact you got all nervous when we asked says otherwise," Sky said. "Besides," he motioned to Velvet's ears, "I didn't need super hearing to hear the woman shouting your name."

Jaune didn't know how to respond to that. ' _Wow, I'm I really that good a- FOCUS YOU FOOL!_ ' Jaune's thoughts ran rampant until a particular idea came to mind. "You know this got me thinking," Velvet and Sky gave him their undivided attention, "how is it that you two presumably heard that? Well obviously you two were in the same room together, but that raises the question of why were you two in a hotel room together on the weekend?" Jaune smiled as he saw that their faces now showed concern. Oh how the tables have turned.

"Nothing," Sky answered quickly. "Just… you know, two friends spending the weekend in Vale."

"Yeah, it's cheaper to rent one room than two," Velvet added.

"Oh," Jaune raised an eyebrow, enjoying this more than he should have, "are you sure that's all you were doing?" He shared a quick glance between them. "We're not going to see little blue bunnies anytime soon are we?" He almost burst out laughing at how quickly Sky and Velvet recoiled.

"What?! No no no no no. Don't get any wrong idea Arc," Sky pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah, we used prote-EEP!" Velvet immediately clapped both hands on her mouth and her eyes widened. Sky's jaw dropped and he turned to his totally not girlfriend. Jaune finally understood why Yang did this all the time. This was kinda fun. Mean, but fun.

"Oh really now?" Jaune decided to take it a step further. "Well, how unfortunately would it be if Cardin and Coco came across this information, especially if they also found out that this has been going on for quite a while now?" Sky and Velvet paled like ghosts. Their teams have been in a cold war with each other for some time now. If they found out that they went behind their team's backs and was seeing a member of the other team… not even Ozpin's office would be safe from the war.

"Please don't," Velvet managed to squeak out.

"How about a trade then, my silence for your silence. Sound fair?" Jaune was getting nostalgia from back home when he was younger. He would always use these blackmailing tactics to get the advantage over his sisters and it always worked. Except against Joan. No one ever messed with the oldest sibling. She knew all of your secrets, and when she blackmailed you in return it was truly terrifying.

Velvet and Sky shared a brief look with each other before looking back at Jaune. "That sounds reasonable," Velvet said a moment later. "We accept."

"Alright then, good day," Jaune bowed his head and stepped to the side to allow them to pass. The pair quickly hurried away and Jaune continued walking back to his dorm. Looking back he felt that he went too far with threatening to tell their teams about their secret relationship, but he needed to make sure they didn't say anything. In fact he was actually glad he ran into them because it highlighted an issue he needed to lookout for.

They knew that he got with someone. They don't know it was Glynda or that they were married, but it was just enough to stir up the Beacon rumour mill, and from there it would spiral into a mess of accusations and theories. Jaune could try to deny them as just rumours, but rumours were more entertaining and believable for some reason. Oh god, what would his friends think? Worse, what would Glynda think if that rumours started?

' _Hey Glynda, is there a reason you wanted to meet me at the top of the CCT tower? Strange, I thought it would be crowded. Uh… you ok? You look a little mad- WAIT PUT ME DOWN! NO I DON'T KNOW HOW THE RUMORS STARTED! PLEASE NOT LIKE THI- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *_ _ **SPLAT**_ _*!_ '

Yeah, that wasn't a comforting thought. Maybe… maybe Glynda should know about this.

* * *

The elevator bell dinged as its door opened. "Ozpin." General James Ironwood greeted as he stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Ozpin's desk.

"James," Ozpin greeted with a welcoming smile, "it's been too long. How have you been?"

"I must admit running both Atlas Academy and the Atlas military has become tiresome at times, but nothing I can't handle." As he got close to the desk he passed Glynda. "Glynda," he greeted with a smile and then sat down in the chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

Glynda couldn't help but curiously raise an eyebrow behind the man's back. Normally he would have complimented or borderline flirted with her. Instead he just said hi and sat down. This wasn't like him. Was something wrong?

"Care for some?" Ozpin asked as he offered a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thank you," Ironwood accepted the mug and took a slow sip from it. Now Glynda was convinced that something wasn't right. While he wasn't like Qrow, Ironwood liked his alcohol and usually carried a flask with him to mix it with other drinks, usually coffee. The fact that he didn't raised some flags. Did something happen?

"Hmm, something wrong James?" Ozpin asked. "Usually you like a little something else with your coffee." Glynda couldn't help but ponder at the tone of voice Ozpin used. She heard that tone voice before, but couldn't place when and where.

"Well let's say that I've recently discovered some… dangers professors can face when alcoholic substances are involved," Ironwood said with a grin. "so I decided to cut down." Glynda furrowed her eyebrows.

"That is responsible thinking old friend," Ozpin matched his grin. "I also hope you took in the dangers of drinking and texting." Glynda's eyes narrowed.

"Don't forget those cameras, they can be scary things." Glynda's mouth curved downwards.

"Not to mention the dangers it causes to buildings or poor innocent scrolls." Glynda tightened her grip on her crop.

"Not to mention what bad of an example it makes you for the students. Why, what if one wants to follow in your footsteps?"

' _Think happy thoughts Glynda. Think about puppies. Think about… little corgis running around on their cute stubby little feet._ ' Glynda took a silent breath and slowly pushed the thoughts of double homicide out of her mind. ' _Aww, they're so cute._ '

"If I can recall correctly, Ozpin said that he had to speak with you in private and I have assignments to grade," Glynda said as she readjusted her glasses. It wasn't a lie, she did have things to grade and Ozpin did say Ironwood wanted a private conversation. "Gentlemen, good day." She turned around and made way for the elevator.

Once she was a reasonable distance away, Ironwood leaned in close to Ozpin. "I thought she would have lasted a bit longer," he whispered.

"I'm surprised she didn't leave when we got to the texting bit," the headmaster whispered back, his grin as smug as ever.

The both turned around when the elevator dinged and out came Qrow. He nodded towards Glynda and side stepped to let her pass. As the door was closing Qrow muttered something to the deputy headmistress, and then laughed. Right as the elevator door was about to close, it was suddenly and violently forced open. Qrow was then surrounded by a purple aura and was sent flying out the window. The door then ruggedly and screeched closed and the elevator went down leaving Ozpin and Ironwood alone in the office, smiling nervously with a few beads of rolling down their foreheads.

"Next time we do this closer to the ground floor and not at one of the highest point on Beacon?" Ironwood asked his old friend.

"Agreed," Ozpin took a sip from his mug and sobered up. "Now, what was this about us needing a private conversation?"

"Yes, me and..." he took a moment to look behind him at the broken glass, "me and Qrow have both come across an… interesting anomaly." He took out his scroll and tapped on it a few times. "Here, take a look." He placed the scroll on the desk and slide it to Ozpin. The headmaster took the scroll and his expression hardened when he saw the image.

It was a pack of Beowolves, but three of the Grimm were oddly discoloured and tinted green. His eyes narrowed. Whatever this is, it's not natural and it had _her_ melding written all over it. 'What are you planning?' Ozpin wondered. Before he could question Ironwood, he was thrown out of his thoughts at the sound of wings flapping and then a thump of a human falling. Qrow was on all fours and breathing heavily.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

* * *

Glynda poured freshly brewed tea in a cup, placed the kettle down, and then let out a slow breath as she took the cup and sat down in the chair behind her desk. Just from what happened this morning and in Ozpin's office she could tell that it was going to be a long week, but at least thanks to Qrow's over confident gloating she figured out who placed that brochure of popular honeymoon spots on her desk, and then promptly threw said person out the window.

He can turn into a bird, he'll be fine. Now, she just wanted to relax for a few moments and enjoy a cup of tea. Right as the cup reached her lips the door burst open and startled her, almost making her drop her cup.

"GLYNDA!" Jaune sprinted in the room, and stopped just a few meters in front of her desk. He raised a finger and tried to say something, but he was so out of breath that he couldn't get anything out and instead was hunched over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Jaune?!" Glynda quickly got up and rushed over to him. "Are you ok?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" Jaune took a few more moments to catch his breath.

"We… uh, we've been... partially... compromised," he finally managed to say in between breaths. Glynda's eyes widened in fear as she felt a haunting chill crawl up her spin. "B-b-but I took care of it. Let me explain."

Jaune spent the next two minutes explaining what happened, who was involved, and how he resolved it. Glynda was kind of surprised about Sky and Velvet, considering that she had to threaten the two teams every now and then to stop a fight from breaking out and she did have a small blush when she was told how they discovered them, but was overall relieved.

"So just to double check, as far as Mr. Lark and Miss Scarlatina are concerned you spent the weekend with a woman, but don't know it was me and the don't know about our marriage?" Glynda asked.

"Correct," Jaune said with a deep sigh. He wasn't as out of breath as when he sprinted here, but all that talking didn't help much.

"Ok, I suppose it could be worse. But let's take this as a lesson that we need to be careful at all times. We don't know where there could be prying eyes or ears. All it would take is one misunderstanding for the rumour mill to chew us up." Glynda said, all too familiar with how rumours worked from when she was younger. Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Glynda, here are the transcripts of the transfer students that you reque-" Doctor Oobleck bellowed quickly as he rushed into the room, only to pause for a moment to take in the sight before him. Glynda and Jaune were in close proximity, though they jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. She had a hand on his shoulder and a blush on her face, and he was breathing slightly heavy. "Oops, sorry for interrupting, I'll come back later," he apologized quickly and left as fast as he entered.

Glynda stared at the door, then at each other, then back at the door, and then the pulled away from each other once they realized what Oobleck thought he saw. Blood rushed to Jaune's cheeks and Glynda facepalmed with a heavy sigh. ' _Think of the corgis. Think of the corgis._ ' "I don't even care anymore," she said as she walked back to her desk. As she took a seat she noticed Jaune was still standing there, unsure of what to do. "Mr Arc," she called for his attention, "care for some chamomile tea?" She offered while raising her glass up.

"Uh… yeah sure," he replied. Glynda used her semblance to bring the pot and another cup on her desk. Jaune sat down right as she finished pouring his cup. Jaune accepted the cup with a nod and smile. Jaune took a sip right after Glynda did with her cup. "Wow, this is really good," he complimented honestly as he took another sip.

"Thanks," Glynda offered a small smile. "There actually some chamomile flowers in the back garden and in the Emerald Forest. I use those whenever I just need just a moment to relax after a hard day."

"Like today?"

"Especially today." They shared a chuckle and continued to drink their tea in silence, trying their best to forget the embarrassing moments that happened earlier that day.

But as they sat there drinking their tea, they were also secretly enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there we have it. What did you guys think? Like it, hate it? Think something can be improved? Leave a review, all criticism is welcome._

 _ **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT-POLL** : I have a poll up on my profile concerning something major for this story. Check it out when you get the chance._

 _Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and have a good day!_


	7. Combat Class

**A/N** : It's been over a month since the last update. I apologize for that.

 _We also have 2 more drunken Marriage stroies: "A Drunken Arkos Marriage" (Pyrrha) by swift56, and "A Red Hot Drunken Marriage" (Cinder) by TheGunmaster._

 _Don't forget there is a poll up on my profile concerning this story._

 _Anyway, let's get to why you're here. Here's chapter 7, enjoy!_

* * *

"... other than that, you two fought well," Glynda said as she looked over the two students in the arena. "Good match." The two students nodded and walked back to their seats. She silently sighed in disappointment. She saw the looks in their eyes. They didn't much care for the advice she offered to help them. To them, she was just nitpicking. Only very few students actually listened and took her advice to try and improve.

Speaking of which, the roulette wheel on her scroll just selected the pairing for the next match. "Our next match will be... Jaune Arc vs Dove Bronzewing. Will both of you please take your places in the arena," she commanded more than asked. Both contestants made their way and stood on opposite sides of the arena. Dove readjusted a strap on his armor and twirled his sword around. Her husband attached his shield to his gauntlet and gripped his sword tightly in his other hand.

' _I just referred him as my husband again, didn't I?_ ' Glynda shook her head. She had to stop thinking of him like that, otherwise if her thoughts got use to calling him that she could accidentally verbally refer to him as that while others are around. And that won't do.

"Are both combatants ready?" She asked. Dove nodded towards her and twirled his sword again, and her hu-Jaune nodded towards her and took a battle stance with his shield raised high. "Begin!" No sooner had the words left her mouth, Dove was covered in a bronze aura and in a flash was right where Jaune was with his sword raised high. However, Jaune was already mid backwards jump, having anticipated this from his last match he had with him, and just barely dodged Dove's strike.

Jaune countered by rushing forward with his shield raised and bashed Dove in the chest, sending him back. Jaune lowered his shield slightly to get a better view. Dove was knocked back farther than he wanted, far enough to make another aura charge, or at least that's what he calls it. All he knows is that Dove's semblance allows him to charge at breakneck speeds with the force of a cannon ball and then use the same energy to unleash a shockwave a few seconds after the charge.

Despite his shield being up, the force of the aura charge forced Jaune a few steps back. Dove quickly unleashed a shockwave and forced him on his back. Dove leaped into the air intent on bringing his sword down upon him, but Jaune was quick and raised sword to block the strike. He then punched Dove in the face with his shield and got back on his feet. He then got inclose and began exchanging blows with Dove.

Jaune's sword was thicker and had more mass, but Dove's was longer and lighter. Dove could get in quick strikes from both sides, but Jaune was able to block from both angles and counter at every opening Dove gave him. Whenever Dove backed away to give him space for an aura charge, Jaune would quickly close the distance, rendering it basically useless in close quarters combat.

In the audience, many of the students were whispering to one another, making idle comments about the fight and rooting for one of them to win. Up on her podium, Glynda had an unnoticeable small smile on her face. They were using the advice that she had given them to try and win the match. Dove was using quick attacks to distract Jaune and get distance to try and use his semblance. Jaune was using both his sword and shield to block and counterattack against Dove's attacks and kept close to Dove so he couldn't use his semblance.

The fight was close and their aura levels were neck and neck, but Dove slowly gained the advantage. He was finally able to get the distance necessary to do an aura charge. Jaune tried to dodge but it was too late. Dove shot forward, knocking Jaune back, and then immediately followed with an uppercut shockwave punch. His sword and shield were knocked out of his hands as he was sent sailing into the air. He closed his eyes and held his arms out infront of him to brace for impact against the wall.

Jaune impacted the wall seconds later. And it honestly didn't hurt. The wall wasn't made of hard reinforced metal like he thought, it was soft and warm. It took Jaune's brain 0.025 seconds to realize that that didn't make sense. The arena walls didn't have round, soft lumps for his hands to grab onto or stick his head between. He quickly shot his head back and was met with the sight of his hands on Glynda's boobs. Time froze as the realization of what just happened entered Jaune's mind. "Uh-"

 **SLAP**

Time resumed at normal speed when Jaune felt something smash against his face. He stumbled backwards and tripped back into the arena, landing on the floor face first. He groaned in pain and cupped his face.

The whole class was silent. There wasn't even a single whisper as everyone just stared at Jaune's prone from. Glynda's eyes widened as she pressed her lips together, put her hands down to her sides, and fought back the blood that rushed to her cheeks. When she realized what was happening she meant to push Jaune away. She didn't mean to slap him off the podium! She suddenly remembered she was in the classroom and glanced over to the overhead screen. Dove's aura was in the red while Jaune's was depleted.

"A-hem," she recomposed herself and coughed into her hand to get the class's attention. "The winner of the match is Dove Bronzewing for ring out and aura depletion," she said in her usual calm, neutral tone. "Dove," said huntsman turned his attention to her, "your light attacks have gotten quicker, but you continue to attack in the same pattern, thus becoming predictable. Try experimenting with different attack patterns."

"Yes Miss Goodwitch," Dove nodded.

"Jaune," she looked over to to see him on his knees and still cupping his face. "Are you ok?"

"I thin my nos es broen," Jaune's broken voice echoed. Some of the students chuckled at his expense, causing Glynda to sigh and then slapped her crop on the railing. The chuckling stopped and everyone stood straight in attention.

"Anyway," she readjusted her glasses, "You've improved your combat prowess by including your shield in your offensive strikes, but you're letting too many openings go free. Please learn to identify and take advantage of them."

"Ya," Jaune held up a thumb, it had some blood on it.

Glynda stared at the blooded thumb until he recupped his nose. "Good fight you two. Jaune, perhaps a trip to the infirmary is advisable." Jaune gave a thumbs up as he and Dove exited the area, Dove to his seat and Jaune to the exit. Pyrrha stood up to help escort him but waved a his hand.

"Nah, ill ba fin," surprisingly Pyrrha understood his broken language and nodded.

"Ok," she offered a soft smile. "We'll meet you in the cafeteria later." Jaune nodded and turned to continue walking out of the room. As he exited the room, something bothered him. There was a certain look in Pyrrha's eyes. She almost looked… hurt when he declined her offer to escort him. He made a note to look into it later.

Meanwhile, Glynda was having some troubling thoughts as well. When she slapped Jaune away, her thoughts weren't to do it because Jaune was groping her, it was because Jaune was doing it in front of other people. Did… did that mean she was comfortable with Jaune touching her? It couldn't be that, could it? She shook the thoughts out of her head. Now wasn't the time for this. She would worry about it later. "Alright class, that's all the time we have for fights for today, but I have a few quick announcements."

* * *

' _Why is the infirmary so far away?_ ' Jaune thought as walked down the hallway to the infirmary. It wasn't too far of a walk but it was farther than necessary from the arena and it was in the opposite direction from everything else in Beacon. "Ooph!" He rounded the corner and was forced back when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah, Jaune," Jaune looked down and saw Professor Peter Port. "My apologies," he dusted off his shoulder, "I shouldn't have been walking as fast as I was in the hallway. Sorry for bumping into you."

"Iss oka," Jaune waved off. Port raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright lad?" Jaune pointed to his face, and Port lowered his eyebrow in realization "Oh, your nose is broken. Here, let me help you."

"Wha?" Before Jaune could protest , Peter reached up, grabbed his nose, and started violently yanking it in multiple directions. "Ow, ow, ow, AOW!" Jaune yelled with each pull, but then the last one was immediately followed by a cracking sound and a sharp pain. "Why?!" He cupped his nose with both hands. "Why would you… do … that... huh." His anger quickly faded when he realized that the pain was gone, he was speaking normally, and he could breath through his nose again.

"Better?" The portly man asked.

Jaune paused and took a deep breath through his nostrils. "Yes actually. Thank you." He offered the professor a smile. "You just saved me a trip to the infirmary."

"Bah," Peter dismissed the praise with a wave of his hand, "the lads in the infirmary would have done the same thing, only less effective and probably more painful."

"Oh, well..." Jaune suddenly had a fear of the infirmary, "thanks again."

"No problem, I'm always willing to help one of my students." Port then checked his watch. "I have a meeting to get to," he said as he turned around to walk away. "See you tomorrow Mr. Arcwitch."

"You to-... hey wait a second!" Jaune turned around but Port was already gone. He then panically looked around the hallway and sighed in relief when he realized no one else was around to hear that. He then made his way towards the cafeteria to meet with his friends.

But right as he was about to round the corner, someone else rushed around it and bumped into him. For a brief moment, he found his face once again pressed between two round, soft, heavenly hills before the force from the impact forced him back on his butt.

"Jaune?!" Glynda gasped, one hand covering her breasts while the other covered her open mouth. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She reached down to help him up.

"I'm fine," Jaune waved it off as he accepted her helping hands. "Just knocked me down is all." He pulled him back up on his feet and he dusted his pants off..

"Sorry," she sheepishly apologized again. "I was just on my way to the infirmary to see if you were ok. I guess I didn't realize I was walking so fast." Granted, Glynda always checked up on any of her students who were sent to the infirmary. But to hear that she was rushing to check on him with such a small injury, it made a comforting warmth well up inside Jaune.

"Thank you," he said with a genuine smile and gestured to his face, "but as you can see, I'm fine now."

"How though?" Glynda raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you would still be there?"

"Oh I uh, ran into Professor Port and he fixed it… by trying to tear it off."

"Of course he did," Glynda sighed as she pinched her nose. Her eyes widened slightly at a certain thought. "Did he do or say anything else to you?"

"Um," Jaune looked around the hallway to make sure no one else was around, "he referred to me as 'Mr. Arcwitch', if that's what you're looking for. Why?"

"Well," Glyda started with a frustrated sigh, "since some of the staff found out about you and me, our situation and myself have been used for the punchline of several jokes by almost everyone, including Ozpin", she muttered the last part, but Jaune caught it.

"Wait, everyone's been teasing you about this? Even Ozpin?" Glynda noticed how his expression hardened.

"Jaune, we are huntsmen and huntresses sworn to protect the world and we are professors tasked to train the next generation of Remnant's protectors. It is a very stressful job for us all. We take what we can get to ease the stress." Glynda explained. She smiled softly when Jaune's expression softened up.

"Still doesn't seem fair to you."

"I can't complain too much. It's all harml-" she remembered throwing Qrow out the window two days ago, "It's all just a little fun. Besides, I was once the trouble maker myself." She chuckled at Jaune's widened eyes. "Oh relax, I was no worse than Miss Xiao Long is."

"Yang as a teacher…" Jaune shuddered at the thought, "... those poor young, innocent souls. Lord have mercy."

"Though thankfully I never tortured anyone with puns, I was more of a prankster. Just some small harmless jokes here and there." She smiled in nostalgia.

The smile was contagious. "Sounded like you had fun. Why did you stop?"

"Lets… just say I finally bit off more than I could chew." She wasn't sure if she should tell him it. She, Peter, Oobleck, and Ozpin swore never to tell anyone about that. But with how Jaune's eyes shone with curiosity… "You want to know the story, don't you?"

"Please, if it's not too much trouble," He nodded. Glynda briefly looked around the hallway and then back at Jaune.

"Not here, it's too public. Back in my office?"

"Sure," Jaune nodded and followed her lead. Along the way they passed some students in the hallway. Glynda noticed that the students were giving them odd looks as they passed. She turned to Jaune and she stopped and stared at him with wide eyes in realization. "Uh, is something wrong?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, perhaps you should use restroom over there," she gestured to the wall next to them where the restrooms where. "Your nose and lip are still covered in blood."

Jaune touched his lip and nose and gasped when he felt the dried blood. "Oh yeah, I should. Thanks." He hurried off into the bathroom to wash up.

Glynda had another realization. Several students saw her walking down the hall with a bloody nosed Jaune close behind. Knowing the Beacon rumor mill, word would spread about how she was prancing Jaune and his injury around the school as a show of dominance and a warning to others.

She couldn't tell if it was a bad thing or not.

* * *

 **A/N** : And there we have it.

What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Have a suggestion or see something that could be improved? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed.

Thanks again for reading, have a good day!


	8. Story and Forgiveness

**A/N** : _I would have had this up early last week, (or a lot earlier than that), but the last few weeks were just busy, depressing, and very stressful and took away my will to write anything for a bit, or do anything for that matter. But I won't bother you guys with my personal life._

 _I want to give a special thanks to Cyberleader2000. When I was all 'life sucks and I don't wanna to anything,' he asked what I wanted to do for the next part of the chapter, I told him and he then sent me a docx of it. He basically wrote a quarter of this chapter and helped my write another quarter, so props to him._

 _Also thanks to JC of The Corn for giving this a beta check._

 _We also have a new drunk marriage fic out there, a Yang one, "A Golden Dragon Drunken Marriage" by KoronoKenji._

 _There's also information on the polls in the bottom a/n._

 _Now let's get to the reason why you're here. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!_

* * *

One quick stop at the restroom and a few minutes later, the Arcwitch couple made it to Glynda's office. They stood in front of her desk and faced each other. "This stays between us." Glynda said sternly. "Alright so, I was a third year student in Signal Academy, and it was in a class that was taught by Professor Port, before he got a job here at Beacon..."

/

 _Peter Port paced around as he told the class about another one of his glorious tale. But Glynda Goodwitch glared at him. The man had the audacity to give her a D on her essay exam. But unbeknownst to him, today she would have her revenge. She overheard a conversation between Peter and Professor Xiao Long and found out he was afraid of mice._

/

"Mice?" Jaune was flabbergasted. "The man who boasts about tackling Grimm hordes with his bare hands is afraid of a little mouse?"

"I was just as surprised as you are," Glynda nodded

"And wait… Professor Xiao Long… as in-"

"Yes, Yang's dad teaches at Signal Academy… he's the exact opposite of her."

/

 _She rubbed the top of a small shoe box hidden by her feet. Inside contained the demon that would enact her vengeance. She took the top off and unleashed the beast towards the center of the room. She grinned evilly as it made it's way to the professor._

" _Squeak."_

 _Peter Port froze in fear. The fact that he stopped talking also drew the attention of the rest of the class. Peter turned and looked down, daring not to move as the gray haired, black eyed monster started into his soul._

" _Squeak."_

 _Never before had Glynda thought that such an old, hardened veteran could emit such a high pitched, girly scream._

/

Jaune held a fist over his chuckling mouth. Glynda paused for a moment before continuing.

/

 _The professor jumped back over his desk and the mouse followed. Many students began to laugh at the poor man's expense. The man backed up against the wall as the demon neared. Peter then gasped as an idea struck his head. His fist smashed against the wall behind him. From a decorative display from above, his blunder-axe fell into his hands._

 _He aimed and opened fire, but the mouse dodged, now squeaking in fear and fleeing from the armed man who gave chase. He fired again and missed, and he fired and he missed, and he fired and he missed. This happened several more times and then the mouse hopped up on a random student's desk._

 _Everyone gasped as instead of lowering his weapon, Peter just aimed and opened fire._

/

Jaune didn't know whether to laugh or be horrified, so he just held his hand over his mouth and stared at Glynda with wide eye.

"Relax, we had aura and he never hit any of us. Everyone was fine," she reassured. "Well, at least physically fine."

/

 _The student yelped as he barely dodged the incoming fire. The mouse then ran along the front row desks. Peter continued to open fire as the students jumped out of the way of the madman's fire. One student fell on her back and the mouse landed on her lap. She screamed in terror when Port's shadow overtook her. When she threw her hands up in fear, she accidentally threw the mouse in the air as well._

 _Peter took aim at the mid air rodent and pulled the trigger._

 _ **KA-BOOM**_

 _The mouse landed and scurried off. Port's face was covered in soot and the barrel of his blunder-axe was peeled back like a banana._

/

Jaune gave up trying to hold back his laughter. Glynda chuckled as well. She didn't know why, but the sight of Jaune laughing warmed her heart.

/

 _Port looked at his weapon and say that the barrel was jammed with a coffee mug._

 _Someone coughed. Everyone turned to see Professor Taiyang Xiao Long near the doorway. He had an annoyed look on his face as he observed the damage. The floor was littered with debris and bullet holes, almost the whole front row of desks was destroyed, and the students were cowering in fear._

" _Peter," he slowly breathed out, "it was just a mouse."_

" _A MOUSE THAT WOULD HAVE BROUGHT DISEASE AND FAMINE TO US ALL!" Peter shouted as he slammed his fist down on a desk, making it shatter. "AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON ITS TAIL! SO HAIRLESS," he curled a fist in front of him, "AND JUST SIMPLY UNNATURAL!"_

/

Jaune was hunched over. His gut was starting to hurt at how hard he was laughing. He didn't know what was funnier, the fact that that actually happened, that Peter was so afraid of a little mouse, or that Glynda told that part of the part of the story while holding a finger over her upper lip like a moustache while doing the best impersonation of the Professor he'd ever heard. His laughter was contagious as Glynda felt herself begin to laugh as well.

"I… I can't… breath," Jaune managed to get out within his fit of laughter.

"Perhaps," Glynda started after calming down her laughter a little bit, "the best part of all of that was..." she paused to get a last second chuckle out of her. "Afterwards, one student just stopped showing up to his class. We-we later found out that it was a faunus with a mouse tail." Glynda started to laugh again. "She- she was afraid that Port was going to m-murder her!" She got lost in laughter again and hunched over, clutching her stomach just like Jaune. The memory of the look of hear on the poor faunus' face was just too much for her.

Jaune tried to say something but he couldn't, he was laughing to hard. He reached forward to try and grab something to help him up. His hands found something and he wrapped them around it. He was met with a comforting warmth as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as well.

Jaune immediately realize that he and Glynda were hugging each other to hold themselves up from laughing so hard. But he didn't care, and neither did Glynda. They continued to hug one another as they laughed without a care. Their laughter eventually dies down and they pulled away from each other, with smiles still on their faces.

"Oh my… that was... " Jaune shook his head, "I don't think I can look at him the same way again."

"I know I didn't," Glynda chuckled quietly and then crossed her arms. "Oh, I know I shouldn't have to say it, but please don't go telling this story around."

"I won't, Arc's word," Jaune said as he held a hand over his heart and Glynda nodded. They then heard a beep and Jaune pulled his scroll out of his pocket. "Oh, my team is wondering where I am. I uh, also have a class soon so I need to get going."

"No problem, take care Jaune."

"Thanks, you too." Jaune rushed out of her office to go meet up with his friends. Glynda stared at the door for a few moments before she remembered she had paperwork to complete. As she turned around and walked towards her desk, her smile faltered and was gone by the time she reached her desk.

When she sat down in her chair, she took one last look at the door before getting to work… all by herself.

* * *

It was the middle of night and Jaune sighed for the umpteenth. He was having trouble falling asleep. His mind was racing with a ton of different thoughts, but then they turned to Pyrrha and Ren. Their behaviour have been off for the last few days, since he returned with Glynda. They seemed… distant, and more hesitant to approach him than before, and when they did they looked a little upset when he declined their offer, like Pyrrha did during the spar earlier today.

He idly noticed that it was quiet. He sat up in his bed and confirmed that it was quieter than normal in the room. Usually everyone emitted some kind of breathing or snoring sounds while they slept, but he could only hear sounds of soft snoring coming from Nora.

Jaune decided to take a gamble, and took in a breath before speaking. "Hey Ren, Pyrrha, am I right to assume you guys aren't actually asleep?" A few seconds later he heard the sound of two people rustling in their beds.

"I'm awake." Pyrrha said as she turned over to face him before sitting up.

"Yeah," Ren sighed as he threw his sheets off and sat up as well, "I can't sleep as well."

"So," Jaune turned his lamp on and stood up out of his bed, "what's up with you guys?" He glanced at his scroll and saw that it was past 2 a.m. "How about you guy going to tell me what's bugging you?" Pyrrha shifted uncomfortable and Ren looked away from his eyes. "... this is about what happened on the mission, isn't it?"

"Yes," Pyrrha said sheepishly as Ren nodded. Jaune sighed. It's been a couple of days and he has forgiven them all, but they still felt bad for getting angry and chasing him off. He didn't understand why. But then an idea came to mind.

"Ok, how about this?" He stood up. "Why don't you guys tell me why?" he said as he walked in between Pyrrha and Ren's bed. They both looked at him confused. "Look, we've all made mistakes and we've all forgiven each other over what happened. I've even given you my reasons, but you've never given me your reasons."

It was something his parents did with him and his sisters. Whenever there was an argument and there was still heat left over, or someone was over apologetic, they would sit them down and have them explain why they were mad, upset, or too apologetic and then everything would work itself out when everyone understood why everyone felt the way they did.

"So," he sat down on the bed next to Ren and looked at the two of them, "why don't you guys tell me why you're still upset over this. At least help me understand why." They both remained silent for a few moments and then Ren coughed to get his attention.

"I'm not sure if Nora ever mentioned it... I won't go into detail, but Nora has been the only family I've had for most of my live and vice versa. We've looked out for each other for as long as we known one another," Ren said. Jaune nodded to show he was listening and Pyrrha politely remained quiet as he spoke. "During the mission, when Nora got hurt… I..." he had trouble maintaining eye contact when he spoke, "I felt like I was losing my family again."

Jaune and Pyrrha's expression grimaced slightly as they remembered the incident. The small, still healing scars Nora got didn't do justice to the damage she took. Everyone was afraid that she wouldn't make it. Jaune even held her hand on the bullhead back, hoping that him telling her she'd be ok wouldn't be a lie.

Ren continued speaking. "When we got back and we found out that she'd be ok, I… I remembered that it was your idea that we listened to and I…" he took a moment to look back at Nora, "I was just so emotional at the thought of losing Nora that I got angry and snapped at you. It was only afterwards, when I calmed down, I realized what I exactly did… when Nora looked at me." Both Jaune and Pyrrha perked up at this.

"The first time I met Nora was when I saw her getting bullied by other kids. She looked at me the same way she looked at them and..." Ren didn't know how to finish the sentence, his words were stuck in his throat, but Jaune nodded in understanding, knowing what Ren was getting at.

"I understand," Jaune nodded and then turned to Pyrrha. "How about you?"

"Umm…" Pyrrha rubbed her arm for several moments, "I never really had much of a social life before Beacon, because of my sponsorships with being a tournament fighter and all. Um, most of my 'friends' were business partners, sponsors, or people looking to leech off of my fame and success." A soft smile formed on her face. "And then you guys came along. None of you knew who I was, and even when you did you didn't let that decide anything. For once I thought I could have genuine friends I can hang out with and count on."

Jaune sensed a 'but' coming when Pyrrha's smile faltered a bit.

"All of you have been there for me," she stared into Jaune's eyes as her smile completely vanished, "but I wasn't there for you. When Cardin was bullying you, I was the first to see what was wrong and I didn't do anything. Even when you said not to and you'd handle it yourself I still should have done something, but I didn't." Jaune figured out what she was getting at, but remained silent for her to continue.

"And after the mission, when most of us turned against you, I should have had your back and defended you like a friend should, like you have for me so many times. But I didn't, and instead I sided with them and… you didn't deserve what we said to you," she looked down in shame.

Jaune was silent for a few moment, gathering his thoughts before nodding. "I get it now." Both Pyrrha and Ren looked up at him. "Ren, you felt like you've become something you deeply despise and hoped to never become, because you let your emotions control your actions. Right?" Ren nodded in a ' _more or less_ ' gesture. "And Pyrrha, you feel like you betrayed our friendship by not being there for me when I was there for you. Right?"

"...yep," Pyrrha replied a second later.

"Sounds about right," Ren chipped in.

"And both of you guys still think this, even after I said I've forgiven you, because I didn't know the reasoning behind your actions so you thought I was just saying I forgave you to put it out of the way. Right?" Pyrrha and Ren looked at Jaune with slightly widened eyes before nodding. "What would you both say if I told you that even after knowing your reasons, I'm still not mad at you and still forgive you?"

"What?" They both asked in confusion.

"You guys were right. I made a bad call and… we almost lost Nora and Ruby. You guys had a right to be mad and upset, there's nothing wrong with that. And yes you said some things you didn't mean, but the fact that you feel bad and are apologizing for shows that you guys didn't really mean it and it was just your emotions talking."

Jaune then stood up and offered them a soft smile. "We made mistakes, and we're all trying to learn from them and get past them. So no, I'm not mad, disappointed, or upset with you guys, and even knowing your reasons I'm still not." The small smiles forming on his teammates' faces told Jaune that he didn't need to elaborate further.

This honestly reminded him of how he would help break up fights, defuse situations, and end rivalries between his younger sisters. He smiled at the nostalgia. However, there was something missing… something his sister would always do afterwards… ah. "Group hug?" Jaune held his arms out, inviting them in.

Ren smiled and shook his head and Pyrrha giggled into her hand, but they both stood up and all three of them embraced each other in a warm, comforting group hug.

"Blasphemy!" Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren didn't have time to react when they felt Nora jump up and wrap her hands and legs wrap around them. "How dare you initiate a Team JNPR group hug without me!"

Jaune couldn't help but giggle. "You're right. I'm sorry Nora." He then readjusted himself so Nora could join the hug properly.

"I won't forget this… heretic," Nora playfully growled.

"I'll make sure you get first dibs at the pancake stand at breakfast tomorrow."

"You're forgiven." Nora beamed up with a smile. The rest of the team got lost in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Adam Taurus and his top lieutenants recoiled back with their hands on their weapons. He didn't know what to think. He had severe doubts about trusting this human, yet here this human was showing off and petting an oddly discolored, mutant green Beowulf.

He didn't trust this human one bit, but another part of his mind reasoned that he could use this for his cause. He grinned. Maybe this human's offer wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there we have it. What did you guys think? Like it? Hate? Think something could be improved? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _Have a suggestion or an idea you'd like to see? Shoot me a PM and I'll take a look._

 **Thank you everyone** : _You know when I first started writing this, I never thought it would be a popular story (and that nothing I meet would beat my "Jaune beats All The First Years" story). Yet here we are, with over one thousand followers._

 _I'm honestly surprised, not only at the popularity of this story, but at the amount of support I'm getting from you guys._

 _So to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed and sent me PM's, thank you all so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it :)_

 **Old poll down, new poll in** : _Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll for Glynda's age for this story. It will be revealed eventually._

 _There is now a new poll up. Basically, if I started working on another story I wanted to know what you guys would be interested in seeing._

 _Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day!_


	9. Meeting and Foodfight

**A/N** : _So just want to say a few things quickly before we begin._

 _1-last chapter changed: Nothing major, but I changed the ending segment a little bit (took away all mentions of Cinder since I want to take that sub-plot a different way)._

 _2-poll and new story: Thanks to everyone who voted on the poll. I now have a new story up, a Transformers Prime/RWBY crossover 'The Autobot And The Arc', and it will be getting as much love and attention as this story is. A few friends of mine have been talking about coop-ing on another one of the stories I have listed on my profile and the poll. So if you're still interested, go and vote._

 _3-story focus: Just wanted to address a concern some of you had: The majority/main/primary focus/plotline of the story is going to be the relationship and interactions between Jaune and Glynda, but they're not going to be the only focus/plotline in the story (but they'll still going to be like 90% of the screen time)._

 _We also have 2 more drunken marriage fics out there: "A Drunken Marriage of Autumn Fire" by SaurusRock625, and "A Drunken Mistake Can Lead To Something Purrrrfect" by Cyberleader2000 (that I helped beta)._

 _Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the reason why you all are here! Here's chapter 9, enjoy!_

* * *

General James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen, and Professor Glynda Goodwitch stood to the side of Ozpin's desk, while Professor Peter Port and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck sat down on the chairs in front of it. They were carefully studying the images and reports of the green Grimm that were projected over Ozpin's desk.

"Hmm, I can honestly say I've never seen anything like this, nor have I heard of anything like this," Port said as he leaned in closer. This does indeed look troubling."

"Yes, yes," Oobleck added quickly. "Such a sudden change in a Grimm's appearance… I don't believe this is the work of natural evolution."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"This change seems too sudden," Oobleck explained. "It could be that these are very old Grimm-"

"But they lack the other visual changes Grimm get while aging and getting stronger, such as additional and stronger bone armor," Port put in his opinion.

"Exactly," Oobleck nodded before turning his attention back to the head master. "Other huntsmen and huntress would have reported such small discrepancies. But since we're only seeing this now, and especially since they're in packs and are stronger than the regular Grimm, as stated in Ironwood's report... again, their appearance is too sudden for natural causes." He cuppd his chin. "The only logical conclusion is that this has to be the work of outside meddling, but I can't say by who and what."

"That's what we were afraid of," Ironwood sighed.

"So basically we're back at square one, but just with more speculation," Qrow said.

"Unfortunately so," Ozpin sighed. "Anyway, Port, Oobleck, thank you for your time and for giving us your opinions on the matter."

"Not a problem Ozpin," Port bellowed as he stood up, "I'm always glad to help."

"I as well," Oobleck offered a smile. "Thanks for having us Ozpin, have a good afternoon." Both he and Port walked to the elevator and rode it down.

"Are we sure bringing them in on this was a good idea," Ironwood questioned a moment after the elevator doors closed.

"It's not like news of these… mutant Grimm will remain silent forever," Ozpin reasoned. "Besides, I've known and worked with them for close to two decades. I trust them. I've even thought of fully bringing them into our organization."

"Ozpin I must protest that," Ironwood stated.

"I don't see why," Glynda countered. "Both Peter and Oobleck are exceptional huntsmen in their own right, and I agree with Ozpin in that they are very trustworth."

"Loose lips sink ships," Ironwood recited. "We have enough people as it is and having more in on this just increases the chance of information slipping into the wrong hands."

"You know if I recall correctly, that was the same argument against you joining us." Qrow crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face.

"Back then we didn't have a maiden missing or mutant Grimm roaming around," Ironwood's expression hardened. "Nor were our enemies on the move and we can't track them."

"Ahem," Ozpin got their attention. "You all bring up excellent points, but perhaps this is a discussion for another time," Ozpin reasoned. "We shall continue this conversation later. In the meantime, please see if you can find out anything else about these Grimm." Qrow and Ironwood shared a glance with each other before nodding at Ozpin and left. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Ozpin let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright sir?" Glynda asked with concern.

"Yes I'm fine," Ozpin answered, too quickly for Glynda's liking as her eyes narrowed by the smallest margin. "I suppose the stress from our situation is getting to me, but I'll manage." He offered her a honest smile.

"Ok then," Glynda accepted with a nod. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No thank you, I'm fi-" a notification popped op on his terminal and he took a moment to read it. "Actually there is something you could do for me, if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"We have a… situation going on in the cafeteria."

* * *

Jaune yelped and gripped his baguette tight as he hide behind a pillar to take cover from bananas as they pelted the pillar like a machine gun. He would never admit it, but he was partially responsible for the hell that broke loose.

It started off as a normal day in the cafeteria, though his team and team RWBY were at different tables. His team was talking about the upcoming week and gossip and team RWBY was talking about the best week ever… or something like that, and Nora was playing a game of tossing food at Yang's mouth.

But then Yang decided to be mischievous and call out to him, asking him how the 'promise lands' felt and if they were as heavenly as everyone imagined. This brought on some wolf whistles and teasings from some nearby tables.

In response, Jaune may or may not have encouraged Nora to start aiming for Yang's forehead. He may or may not have also encouraged her to throw large objects of food, like apples. And he may or may not have given Nora a creampie to use, which ended up hitting Weiss instead.

And that's how the food fight started.

Now it would have been fine if it was just between his team and RWBY, but then that would have made it simple. And if the wedding ring hidden under his fingerless gloves was any indication, life wasn't simple. Some students fled but a vast majority of them aligned themselves with either team RWBY or JNPR. It was a civil war. Food was flying everywhere and was being used as weapons in melee combat.

The strangest thing of them all was that team CRDL allied themselves with team JNPR. They claimed it was to 'help the man who felt the promise land,' but he guessed it mainly had to do with the fact that team CFVY, whose team leader had him pinned down with bananas, had joined team RWBY's side.

"Hey ya fearless leader!" Nora cheered as she and took cover next to him. Jaune glanced over and he was only slightly surprised when she saw that Nora was using a large stick with a watermelon at the end and Ren was using two leeks as weapons. Their uniforms had little stains on them.

"How are you guys doing?" Pyrrha slide up behind them. She had some soda stains on her shirt and hair. "I was doing fine and then my... uh, bread sword broke." Jaune then held out his baguette towards her and she accepted it with a thankful nod. "How about you guys?"

"Doing good myself, until Coco decided to shoot out bananas like a machine gun." Several more bananas impacted against the pillar to reinforce his point. "I've been pinned down here for a little bit, then you guys showed up."

"Aw come on," Nora waved her hand in dismissal. "There're just bananas, it can't be that ba-" she peeked around the corner just in time to see three bananas heading her way.

 _ **PLOP**_

Nora's head recoiled back behind the pillar to dodge two of them. The rest of JNPR stared at the banana that was thrown halfway in Nora's mouth. Jaune resisted the urge to say 'I told you so.' And then Nora angled her head up and swallowed the whole banana in one gulp. Jaune stared at her for a moment and then looked at Ren, whose cheeks were now a light shade of red.

"Ok so," Pyrrha spoke quickly, "do we have a battle plan?"

"Um..." Jaune cupped his chin but didn't have anytime to think. Their attention was drawn to a noise on the flank. They all turned and saw Yatsuhashi holding up and shaking a soda vending machine. Next to him stood Coco, who had an evil grin on her face. Jaune's face paled as he realized what was happening just as Yatsuhashi stopped shaking the vending machine and Coco punched it with her fist.

"Scatter!" Team JNPR shot in all directions and just barely dodged the hail of soda cans. The cans exploded on impact, creating a colorful mist of a smoke screen and allowing him to escape. He looked to the left and saw a student that was on his side getting double teamed. He was about to go help her but then he realized he gave his weapon to Pyrrha.

But it didn't matter because he soon found himself lassoed by a string of sausages, tackled to the ground, and restrained. "Thanks Nova!" Yang called out cheerfully as she restrained Jaune in a police hold. Jaune didn't even bother questioning why she had full turkeys as hands. "You're in trouble now, Vomit Boy," she taunted in a low voice as he struggled to break free from her grip and from the sausages that bounded his arms.

"Thank you Yang," Jaune turned to the right and saw Weiss sitting on a table with a cheerful smile. He watched as she stood up, humming a happy tune as she turned to face the squirt bottles of mustard and ketchup that were next to her. Panic rose within him as Weiss twisted the lids of the bottles and started walking towards him, with a bottle in each hand.

"Weiss! Wait!" He pleaded as he continued to struggle. "Weiss wait! Wait wait wait wait! Please! Weiss, think about this for a moment!"

"Oh I have," Weiss said as she now stood above him. "Believe me, I have," her evil grin grew with each spoken word.

"Don't pour it all on him at once Weiss-cream," Yang said. "Do it slowly, I want to _relish_ this moment." Jaune and Weiss just deadpanned. "Eh?" Jaune was sure that if there wasn't a massive foodfight going on there would be crickets chirping.

Actually no, not even the crickets would give her the satisfaction of a reaction.

Weiss scoffed at her teammate and then turned her attention back to her victim. "No!" Jaune shouted as she put the bottles over his head. "Nononono-"

"Oie!" Cardin shouted. "Here's the main course with a side order of pain!" Weiss didn't even have time to yelp as she was sent flying when Cardin smacked her in the head with a giant ham. Yang stood up to punch him when she was decked from behind by Dove when he used his aura charge and crashed into a salad bar. Cardin then tore the sausage rope off of Jaune and quickly dragged him behind an overturned table to dodge other thrown food.

"Uh… thanks?" Jaune felt really weird thanking Cardin. Granted he's not as much of a jerk as he was before, but still.

"No problem man," Cardin responded with a grin. "So what did you think of my one liner?"

Jaune thought for a few moments. "Honestly it was a bit cringy." He leaned back slightly when Cardin narrowed his eyes. "But still not as bad as anything Yang would've ssaid. Needs some work though. So uh, why did you save me?"

"I can't help the God amongst men out of the goodness of my heart?" Jaune deadpanned and raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Look, Yang and Weiss about to drench you in condiments? They did the same thing to Russel." He pointed over the side at Russel, who was absolutely covered in ketchup and mustard stains. He also was duel wielding folding chairs and was attacking Yatsuhashi, who was swinging the vending machine at him.

They knew this was a FOOD fight, right?

Sky then ran up and crouched next to them, with a bowl in his hand as Cardin continued to speak. "I didn't really like that so we vowed to avenge my teammate." He clapped his hand on his teammate's shoulder. "Sky here made the weapon that will grant us revenge."

"It's basically just a chopped salad," he shrugged as he raised the bowl up, "but with a crap ton of olive oil, vinegar, salt, pepper, ketchup, mustard, relish, bread crumbs, a bunch of truffles from the dessert bar, whipped cream, coleslaw, juice, soda, and anything else I could find." Jaune took a sniff and recoil back at the vile odor. Good lord, that thing was like a bio-weapon!

"So I was thinking: Me and Sky distract them and hold Weiss in a single spot, and then you throw it at her. What do you say, you in?" Jaune paused for a moment to process this. Cardin was technically asking him to help bully one of his friends, something he could never do. But then again said friend called him a dunce every ten minutes and just tried to turn him into a human hot dog...

"You know what," Jaune said as he reached for the bowl, "I'm in."

"That's the spirit!" Cardin gleamed. Sky tried to peak over the table and had to quickly duck to dodge a tomato. "Ok," he hefted the giant ham over his shoulder, "we all good on the plan?"

"Uh, I lost my weapon making that thing," Sky said.

"Ok well just run around and distract them then. Jaune, wait a bit before doing so. Alright, go!" They jumped over the table with a war cry and Jaune remained behind cover, holding the bowl close, doing his best to avoid the horrific smell. After almost a minute he peaked over the table. Sky was backing up and doing his best to dodge Yang's chicken fists of furry while Cardin was engaging Weiss, who was combating him with a whole swordfish.

Now was his chance. Vengeance would be his!

* * *

Weiss was starting to get annoyed now. She just wanted to have a normal day. Instead her binder went missing, Ruby wanted to have the best day ever with the binder she totally didn't steal, and she blamed Yang for the food fight that was happening.

This was absolutely ridiculous! She was a Schnee, heir to the prestigious Schnee Dust Company! She didn't have time for something as childish, immature, juvenile, or messy as a food fight!

Oh who was she kidding? This was fun!

The chaos, the excitement, the unique ways everyone was improvising the food as weapons, beating people by using a swordfish as a fencing sword. This kind of excitement was new to her, and she liked it.

This was also a perfect opportunity to get a little petie revenge. She helped Yang get revenge on Russel by holding him down while she emptied half a bottle of ketchup and mustard on him. She wouldn't out right admit it, but seeing Russel squirm was very satisfying. It also gave her an idea for a certain blond haired dunce that called her Snow Angel every five minutes.

It was going to be perfect. He would be held down, completely vulnerable and at her mercy. She would savor the moment as she showed Jaune who her better was and why he shouldn't call her Snow Angel. But the Cardin had to come out of nowhere and ruined everything. She was knocked back, but quickly recovered and took a battle stance, ready to teach him a lesson. But it turns out that brute, for a slow of a heavy fighter as he was, learned how to hold his own against faster and more agile opponents. It was almost impressive actually.

However in the middle of the fight, Cardin glanced to his right quickly and then backed away from her, with a hint of a grin on her face. Weiss raised an eyebrow and turned towards where he glanced just in time to see the bowl leave Jaune's hand and fly straight towards her.

Luckily for her, she was able to quickly dodge the projectile by ducking under it. She then glared at Jaune and readied her weapon to make him pay. He gasped and froze, fear plastered on his face. Her grin grew as she was about to move in for their strike but she then realized that Jaune was staring at something behind her, and in her peripheral vision she saw Cardin and many others stop and cower in fear at what was behind her.

In fact, the whole cafeteria had gone silent. Weiss turned around and gasped in horror. The color drained from her face as a haunting chill crept up her spine.

Glynda Goodwitch stood before the open cafeteria doors. Her crop was extended out and the bowl and most of the food was suspended in front of her. Most of it. Some of the food got on her shirt, face, hair, and glasses. She did not look happy.

* * *

 **A/N** : _R.I.P. Beacon's students. They shall be missed._

 _I want to give thanks to Austin Ga Kill (they guy who started the drunken marriage trend) for betaing this chapter for me since Cyber couldn't because his computer went kaput._

 _What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? See something that could be improved? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed!_

 _Thanks again for reading, have a good day!_


	10. Foodfight pt 2

**A/N** : _Few things I wanna say before we begin._

 _1-_ _I would have had this up sooner, but I was on vacation with my family in Italy and didn't work much. Was a little weird since I had to cling to my mom the whole time, the only person in the family that fluently spoke italian, but it was fun… except for the part where I got jumped and mugged. Kind of got pissed at that, but then I laughed my ass off when he got tackled by two Italian soldiers a few seconds later. Last I heard the dude was a migrant and was getting deported after some jail time (karma is a bitch)._

 _2- Very special thanks to KegiSpringfield for making this wonderful cover art for me. Really appreciate it. Go check out his stuff on Deviantart._

 _3- The thought of doing another drunken marriage fic had crossed my mind. Maybe I'll do something with it?_

 _Now that that's out of the way, let's get to the reason you all are here. Here's chapter 10. Enjoy!_

* * *

The sound of silence was deafening. All of the students were frozen in place, with a select few every so slowly inching themselves back, afraid that any sign of movement would ensue the wraith of Beacon's headmistress.

Speaking of which, With her eyes still closed, Glynda slowly levitated the bowl and food down to the floor. She then took off her glasses to get the food off of her. Unfortunately her clothes were now stained, which just made her more angry. Seriously, there were so many types of liquids and foods in that bowl, she felt absolutely disgusted. And that foul accursed smell… she decided that whoever threw that would go through hell.

Seeing as her blouse was already ruined, she used it to clean her glasses off. She put them back on her face and opened her eyes. The cafeteria was an absolute mess. Food and overturned tables and chairs were scattered all over the place. All of the students were frozen in place in fear of her, as they should be. She then noticed that many of them were not so subtly pointing in a direction towards someone.

Curious, her eyes shifted over. Behind the scared Schnee was Jaune. His body was frozen, shaking in fear with his arm stretched out. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together on the situation. ' _Of course… it had to be him,_ ' Glynda thought.

"Mr. Arc," Glynda finally spoke. Weiss rushed out of the way and Jaune's pupils dilated, like he could sense her staring into his soul. "Explain... yourself… now," Glynda didn't even try to hide the anger in her voice.

Jaune blinked a few times. Glynda should have been chewing him out, like she normally would have with anyone else. Why was she showing him mercy? Was it because of- he quickly shook his head, recomposing himself. "Uh, I uh," he stuttered out. "Self defense! Yes I was acting in self defense!" He finally managed to blurt out.

"Self defense against someone who wasn't even in the room?" Glynda crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Jaune took a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened. Some of the students closest to him started to back away from him.

"Nononono! I was defending myself against Weiss-"

"Don't drag me into this!" The heiress shouted.

"-and I missed and it went past her… and then you walked in and…. splat." His voice cracked with nervousness near the end. Glynda continued to stare at him, unamused.

"No, it's true," Yang surprisingly called out to his aid. A small smile almost formed on his face. "Here, let me demonstrate." And suddenly he was afraid again. He turned to his left just in time to see a bowl of porridge flying right towards his face. He closed his eyes and raised his hands in preparation, but nothing came.

He opened one eye and saw that the porridge bowl was suspended in mid-air by a purple aura. He turned around and saw Glynda with her riding crop extended and looking at a certain brawler with narrowed eyes. She then flicked her wrist and the bowl went flying back towards Yang.

The bowl hit her square in the face so hard that she went flying back, spinning in the air backwards twice, and then landed in the chair of an unflipped over table. The bowl then fell of her face a second later, revealing a porridge covered face with wide lilac eyes and a dropped jaw.

Everyone stared at Yang and Glynda, slowly processing what just happened. Glynda was about to speak, but Nora beat her to it. "Hell yeah, Glynda picked our side!"

' _Wait what?!_ ' Glynda thought. ' _No! I was just defending my husband!_ ' Before she could explain that she was just defending her hu-student from attack, one item of food was thrown into the air. One became two, and then two became a hailstorm as a bunch of war cries filled the room. The food war was back in full swing.

Glynda's eye twitched. She was about to put a stop to this once and for all, but then she saw Jaune get pelted by bananas. Her head immediately shot to the perpetrator, Coco Adel, and her eyes narrowed. ' _You know what? They want a war? Fine. I might as well do my job as a teacher and put the students in their place._ ' She brandished her riding crop and flicked her wrist.

* * *

Ozpin was a wise man who has seen and experience many things in his life. But even he can be taken by surprise in some cases, such as right now.

Despite the professional demeanor he has as a Headmaster of a huntsman and huntress academy, he was enjoying watching the food fight on his monitor, though he was annoyed that the microphone system short circuited because of a rogue flying soda can so he couldn't hear what was happening.

Essentially, the students found themselves caught in an unexpected conflict when they were most vulnerable, and thus had to quickly find weapons and form a strategy to win. He was impressed with how quickly everyone banded together, formed a strategy, and how they were improvising the objects around them as weapons.

It brought a smile to his face. It showed just how fast thinking and creative his students were. They would make fine huntsmen and huntresses in no time. Unfortunately, as the head of the academy, he can't allow it to continue for long and has assigned Glynda to disperse the foodfight.

Ozpin watched as Glynda entered the cafeteria, and then his jaw dropped when a bowl of food came flying off camera direct to her face. She caught most of it with her semblance, but a lot of the food in it got on her. For a rare moment in his life, his jaw dropped. He panned the camera over and saw that every student was at least in a similar state of shock, if not fear, that he was in.

Ozpin leaned in closer to the monitor, curious as to what would happen next. Words that he couldn't hear were exchanged between her and Jaune. But then suddenly Glynda caught a bowl of food sent right at Jaune and sent it back to its sender. Moments later the fight started again.

But instead of trying to stop it, Glynda joined in of Jaune's side. Glynda Goodwitch, the deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy, who could get anyone to back down and send them home crying just by glaring at them, joined the students in a food fight. Infact, Glynda was probably the saving grace of the fight. Despite giving everything they had, Jaune's side was being outmatched and pushed back by RWBY's side. That seemed to change now as everything was evenly matched.

Ozpin found himself chuckling. A food fight on this scale was something he hasn't seen in years… not since Glynda herself was but a freshman student here. Now that he thought about, he noticed that everytime Glynda was sure no one was looking, he could see her let out a smile. A small and barely noticeable smile to all but the experienced eye, but a smile nonetheless.

He couldn't help it as his smile grew. It has been such a long time since he had seen Glynda with a genuine smile and having fun. And he knew the answer as to why.

"Mr. Arc," the headmaster chuckled as he stared at his student through the monitor. "You are having more of an impact on her than either of you could possibly imagine."

He figured he should or have someone else intervene and finally stop the fight, but he wasn't dumb enough to get in Glynda's way when she was in combat.

* * *

Jaune wasn't sure what to think of the situation anymore. The second he realized he just attacked his wife with a homemade bio-weapon, he was sure that he was going to die. Instead he was now fighting alongside her in a food fight against half the school. Actually, now that he got a closer look, it wasn't just half the school. It looked the transfer students were involved as well.

To his left, a blond monkey faunus was swinging strings of sausages around like nunchucks and took a stance in front of a woman in a beanie hat, who hopped back and held a ketchup bottle like a rifle and shot him from a distance. To his right, a teal haired woman used a tray as a skateboard as she threw turkey legs at other students.

Directly in front of him, Pyrrha used her semblance to hold up several dozen spoons while Ren, Nora, and several other students loaded them with ice cream, with Glynda in front of them acting as the forward guard protecting them from incoming projectiles. Pyrrha then looked at him, awaiting orders. He smiled and raise his and and shot it forward. "Glynda duck! Pyrrha, fire!"

Glynda crouched down as one by one Pyrrha flicked the spoons, launching a frozen projectiles at the enemy line. Everyone ducked out of the way with various results, except for a brown and pink haired girl, who jumped in glee and happily caught one of the ice cream scoops in her mouth.

They didn't have time to celebrate as the enemy was also preparing a barrage. Upon Ruby's command, a hailstorm of food, significantly more massive than theirs, hurled right towards them.

"Scatter!" Jaune shouted as they all dove for cover in different direction. He managed to crawl and hide under a table. He rolled over on his stomach and looked out, seeing that decided to stand her ground. As the projectiles drew closer, Glynda fixed her glasses, and scoffed lightly as she sprung into action.

Time seemed to slow down as Jaune watched Glynda dodge, deflect, and returning the incoming food with her semblance. She moved with such speed and precision, no move she made was wasted or without purpose. Her body moved with grace and fluency, her hair swaying with each movement yet keeping its form. She was like a goddess on the battlefield. A ballerina performing a life long loved dance just from memory. Jaune couldn't help but be memorized and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He was snapped back to reality when he got startled when a stray grapefruit rolled up and bumped to him. He looked down and took it in his hands before looking back up. Several of the students decide to charge Glynda and take her on in close quarters combat. Her saw Glynda slip out a smirk only for a moment and realized just how screwed they were.

Jaune crawled out from under the table and got on his knee to get a better view. Just like before, she combated them with pure efficiency. The students tried their hardest but none of them could land a hit on her. She was either too fast for them or she used her semblance to deflect their projectiles, weapons, and she would through the students themselves away, but not too hard.

Something in the corner of his vision caught his attention. He turned and saw that a dark skinned, green haired girl and silver haired boy where sneaking up on her left flank. Their uniforms indicated they were transfer students from Haven. The green girl was holding her aura covered hand up towards Glynda, while the silver hand boy was holding what was left of the home made bio-weapon-n-a-bowl.

' _Something's wrong,_ ' Jaune thought. ' _Why isn't Glynda reacting to them?_ ' Indeed, with how much movement Glynda was making in every direction she should have seen them. Jaune's eyes widened in realization. ' _Her hand… she's cloaking themselves from her!_ ' He saw the green haired one turn and say something to the silver haired one. His grin grew as he got ready to throw the bowl.

Gasping, Jaune took off in a sprint towards the two of them, just as the bowl left his hands and flew towards Glynda. With a battle cry, he leaped forward, putting himself in the flight path while throwing the grapefruit at the two of them. The grapefruit hit the girl and sent her back with a yelp moments after the bowl hit him in the head.

Glynda sent the last student running away when she heard the commotion behind her. She quickly turned left and saw two students, one on the ground with a grapefruit mushed on her face, and a boy who looked terrified at being found out.

"Sorry Em, everyman for himself!" He shouted as he abandoned his partner, who's eyes widened when she realized Glynda was looking at her and quickly took off and hid behind a table. Glynda almost smirked, taking the students running away from her as a compliment to her skill, but she heard groaning.

Looking down, she saw Jaune slowly sitting up… with the horrid smelling bowl stuck to his face. He quickly threw it off of him and started gagging. "Oh god..." he groaned. "What… the fuck… did Sky... put in that thing?" He forced out between gags. Jaune then started coughing up a fit, coughing some of the food up. She almost pitied him. The bowl's contents smelled bad when the were on her clothes and face for a short time. She didn't want to imaging what it tasted like or what it was like to have the contents up her nose. She shivered at disgust at the thought.

A noise to her right caught her attention and she turned around just in time to catch a flying blob of spaghetti with her semblance and send it back to its sender, scoring a direct hit. "How did I hear that and not the two students to my side?" She quietly thought aloud. The noise of of several students that were on Jaune's side getting pushed back brought her out of her thoughts. "I'll worry about it later. As fun as this is, it's gone on long enough. Time to end this."

Using all of the strength she could summon with her aura she started swinging and circling her riding crop around, picking up every scrap of food she can. Within moments, she had amassed a large whirly storm of of most of the food circling above her. The fighting stopped as everyone stared at the menacing display. Slowly the food stopped swirling in place and hovered still in mid air as Glynda stared at the other side of the cafeteria.

"It's coming for us!" Ruby shouted. Not even a second later everyone else on her side began to run away and seek what ever cover they could. It didn't help them.

Glynda immediately swung her hand forward, sending the hailstorm of food towards them. Not even Ruby's semblance saved her. Within moments, the student's were absolutely drenched in food. So much so that some were stuck to the floors and walls and had a little trouble getting free.

"Students," Glynda caught everyone's attention as she readjusted her glasses, "do not play with your food." The cafeteria remained silent for several more moments, with Jaune's side staring at the defeated faction with dropped jaws.

"We… w-we won." Jaune said. Seconds later his entire side started cheering in celebration.

"Congratulation," Glynda turned to address the winning team, "you've won." This earned another round of cheers. "Which means you are the ones who are going to clean this mess up." Everyone then immediately started groaning while the losing team started laughing. Though everyone shut up when Glynda brandished her riding crop with a loud crack that echoed throughout the room.

"Now then," she walked up to Jaune. "Am I assuming correctly when I say that you caused all of this," she said with an accusing raised eyebrow.

"Uh-"

"YEP!" Nora's shouting cut him off. "It was him! It was all him! " Jaune's eyes widened as he shot Nora an 'are you kidding me' face. Then soon everyone else started agreeing with Nora and making their own accusations, as if blaming him would lighten the punishment off of them. Jaune mouthed 'traitors' to them.

In truth, Glynda didn't actually know if Jaune was the cause of the food fight or not, and she didn't really care. She knew that if singled him out the other students would put the blame on him, which would make what she wanted to do seem normal and not suspicious.

"Well then," she gathered their attention once more, "Jaune, you are to get yourself cleaned up and then meet me at my office." She turned to the losing group. "Same to you guys." She then turned to the rest of Jaune's group. "And I want the rest of you to get to work in cleaning the cafeteria. I want this place sparkling clean. Am I clear?" She spoke and asked with authority.

"Yes ma'am," everyone said in chorus. She nodded and then left the cafeteria.

"Jauney boy," Cardin called out, as soon as he confirmed that she was gone. "You're fucked." Jaune just shook his head as everyone shared a laugh at his expense. He left as everyone else got to work to shower and change his clothes before heading to Miss Arcw-... Goodwitch's office.

' _Here lies Jaune Arcwitch, killed by his wife over a food fight,_ ' he idly thought. ' _Wait… Arc. My name is Arc._ ' he shook his head and continued his trek to his dorm room. Normally the thought of getting sent to her office would have sent chills down anyone's spine. Yet why did he almost blush of being alone with her in her office?

* * *

 **A/N** : _And that's a wrap. Well that food fight took longer than I thought. And oh boy is Jaune in trouble._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 ** _POLL : _**_You guys remember_ _the poll on my profile about 'if I started working on another story, what would be interested in seeing?' Well, the poll has been reset, with some options taken out and new ones added in._

 _Oh, and thanks to JC of the Corn for giving this a look over._

 _Once again, thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day :)_


	11. Punishments

**A/N:** _Alright guys a few things before we begin._

 _-First off, I have favor to ask you. To the guys who are PM'ing me links to Jaune/Glynda rule 34... can you please stop?_

 _I'm not joking, there are people who are doing that, and I'm getting kinda tired of my inbox being filled with_ _Jaune/Glynda porn_ _(though I'll admit I did like the ones by the artist minacream XD)._

 _-Secondly, there's a new drunken marriage story out there: "A Drunken Marriage of cookies" by 'nomb8217'._

 _Alright, let's get to the reason why you're here. Here's chapter 11. Enjoy :)_

* * *

It's been two hours since the mother of all food fights ended. It took what felt like forever, but was actually an hour, for the 'winning' team to clean up and fix the cafeteria. Afterwards, it took nearly an hour for the rest of team JNPR to shower. So many students were taking showers at once that the water pressure was low and hot water was a gift from Oum. After getting cleaned up, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren went to the library to get some homework done. When they arrived, they were surprised to see it crowded.

"Wow, I've never seen so many people in the library at one time," Nora commented.

"Yeah," Pyrrha said as she looked around. "Actually it looks like whole teams are here. Is there a group assignment and we forgot about it?"

"I don't think so," Ren said. "Actually, now that I look closely, most if not all of the teams we fought against are here."

Pyrrha blinked in realization. "That's strange. I wonder why."

"Maybe we can ask team RWBY," Nora said as she pointed to a table where said team was and lead the way. "Hello!" she greeted as she sat down across from them.

"Hey," Ruby said weakly as she waved to her friend.

"Hey," the rest of the girls responded and gave a nod or a wave of the hand as they were knee deep in books.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Pyrrha asked as she and Ren sat down across from them.

"Our punishment from Goodwitch," Ruby whined.

"This sucks," Yang agreed.

"Glynda sent a message to everyone's scrolls shortly after the fight," Blake answered. "Every team that was on the losing side has to write a five page essay on improper food waste and how to avoid it."

"Oh," Pyrrha said. "Well, that doesn't seem too bad."

"Five pages per student," Weiss corrected.

"I take it back, that sucks."

"Ha! That's what you get for not being as awesome as us!" Nora cheered.

"Oie! We were kicking your asses!" Yang pointed a finger at her.

"And yet you lost." Nora crossed her arms with a grin.

"Because you guys cheated with Goodwitch!" Yang declared.

"Oh don't be such a sore loser," Nora said with a smirk.

"Combat arena. No weapons, semblance or aura. One v one me gal!" Yang hit her chest in challenge.

"Oh, it is on!" Nora put on foot on the table and pointed to the brawler.

"I don't think Miss Goodwitch would like to find out you guys did an aura-less spar," Weiss commented.

"Fine then," Yang immediately retorted. "Smashing Brothers on the Game Sphere! Destination Finale, no items!"

"Bring it, I will crush you!" Nora smashed her two fists together.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" The librarian and several other students called out, effectively ending the argument. Yang and Nora sat back down, giving each other a knowing smile.

"So how bad was cleaning the entire cafeteria?" Ruby asked.

"Not that bad considering half of the school was cleaning it up," Ren replied as he opened a text book.

"What about the stuff that got on the ceiling?"

"Ren had the brilliant idea of using my semblance to lift some students up with the tables," Pyrrha responded.

"It worked," Ren paused, "until Pyrrha sneezed."

"I said I was sorry!" Pyrrha exclaimed with an embarrassed blush, earning a chuckle from Nora and RWBY.

"Hey, where's Jaune?" Blake asked after noticing that the eighth friend was missing.

"In Glynda's office," Pyrrha replied.

"Still?" Ruby asked.

"Well, he DID technically attack her," Weiss put in her opinion. "Plus Miss Goodwitch accused him of starting the fight first. She doesn't seem like the type to accuse someone without evidence."

"But Nora started it with the cream pie and the apples," Yang said, raising an eyebrow at Nora when she chuckled and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Actually, Nora was right," Blake said, pointing to her wiggling bow. "I heard him order her to do it."

"And you didn't warn me?" Yang gasped over dramatically with a hand over her heart. "I thought we were friends Blake."

"You're right, you thought we were," Blake replied with a sly smile as Yang playfully punched her on the shoulder, earning a chuckle from everyone. They sat in silence for a few moments as they all worked on their assignments.

"Y-you guys don't think Jaune is going to be in like, super-super trouble, right?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not," Weiss scoffed. "He might be a dunce," she didn't notice the brief look of Pyrrha staring into her soul, "but he's not an idiot. He rarely does anything wrong to get in trouble, so I think he'll be fine over a food fight mishap."

"But what about before that?"

"Huh?" Everyone looked at Ruby in confusion.

"Remember what Nora and Pyrrha said when Jaune got back? They weren't allowed to say what happened in Vale, so it must have been bad."

"Glynda did give him weird looks for a few days after that," Blake added.

"Exactly! Whatever happened must have been really bad! What if now was like the final tipping point and Jaune gets expelled or something?!"

"Pfffft! Don't be ridiculous," Nora waved a dismissing hand. "There's no way something bad like that would happen to my fearless leader. Everything will be A ok!"

"But-"

"OPP!" Nora pointed a finger at her to silence Ruby's thoughts. "Everything will be fine." Nora effectively ended the conversation there and everyone continued to work in silence. They knew she was right, but in the back of their minds they all were a little bit worried for Jaune.

* * *

Jaune sat in silence in his seat across from Glynda's desk. As soon as he got back to his dorm, he showered, redressed himself in clean clothes, and left a note that he was heading to Glynda's office and would be back soon. He waited outside her door for a few moments before entering.

When he arrived at her office he was surprised to see the bookshelves empty, and all of the books scattered all over the floor. He was going to ask what was up, but the look on Glynda's face made him think otherwise. She then instructed him to sit down on the chair for detention and wait while she finished working.

Glynda had a neutral expression on her face as she typed away on her computer, now doubt grading student's performances or something similar. It should have been just like any other detention he got back at home, but it felt a whole lot worse. There was some kind of thick tension in the air that he could describe but knew it was there.

After a few more minutes Glynda turned her chair to look at him, elbows on her desk and her chin resting on her hands.

"Nothing is simple with you anymore, is it?" Glynda said with a neutral expression. Jaune opened his mouth, but then closed it and gave a nervous shrug. He wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that without making it worse. "So Jaune, would you like to explain to me just what happened exactly in the cafeteria to start the food fight?"

"Oh well," Jaune paused for a brief moment. He remembered that Glynda came up to him specifically in the cafeteria. She had to have known somehow that he started it, and her asking him was a test or something. "You caught me, I'm the one that started it," he admitted.

"Hmm, really?" Glynda generally sounded surprised and leaned a little more forward. "Please explain why you would do such a thing," she said a moment later.

Jaune felt a bit of nervousness well up inside of him. But could you blame him? It looked like his wife was staring into his very soul. "Well uh, it was just like any other day in the cafeteria. I was getting lunch with my team. Then Yang stood up and loudly asked me how the 'promise lands' felt."

"I'm sorry, what?" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"You remember what happened in your class yesterday, right?" He said, looking away from her.

"...oh …right." Of course, why would she think such a thing wouldn't be the main topic of gossip among the students? Jaune didn't notice it, but the bottom of her eye twitched. Suddenly Glynda didn't feel so bad about pelting Yang with that porridge or that bio-weapon was sent towards her in the final storm. It missed her but still. "Please continue."

"So I later noticed that my teammate Nora was tossing food at Yang for her to catch with her mouth, so I... may have told her to aim more for her forehead, use bigger foods, and I made her a cream pie to throw when no one was looking, but it missed and hit Weiss, which prompted a response that started the war." There was a moment's pause. "But I guess you already knew that, right?"

"Actually I didn't," Glynda confessed.

Jaune's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?" Glynda only nodded. "B-but-but you came up to me and all but accused me of starting it." He stuttered out quickly.

"I did that because I knew if I accused someone, everyone else would back up the thought that they, in this case you, started it. So I was going to use that so you could get out of the harsh punishments I was going to give everyone else." She answered truthfully. "I figured that just this little hour long detention was enough for you."

"Really?" Jaune asked, honestly surprised, earning a nod and a small smile from Glynda. "I... wow. Thank you, I appreciate that. Oh speaking of which, what did the losing team have to do?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, they each have to write a five page paper on food management. Due tomorrow, and every day it's late adds another page they have to do," Glynda answered with an amused grin. "Though they don't know that last part."

"Wow, that is evil," Jaune couldn't help but chuckle.

"In truth, it's actually no different than my punishment years ago," Glynda muttered.

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked, his head slightly tilted. Glynda's widened when she realized she said that louder than she thought. "Same punishment… you started a food fight once too?"

"Um," Glynda sighed before deciding what's the harm in telling him. "Once during my first year here at Beacon, a food fight started. I tried to stay out of it, but this one student managed to piss me off so much that I got in on the fight just to get back at her. Though, unlike the one earlier, this one was a free-for-all… I also was less restrained back then."

Jaune put his hand over his mouth to hide his chuckling. The thought of a younger Glynda just destroying everyone in her way with nothing but food was almost too much for him. His chuckling made Glynda's smile grow.

"A lot of people lost their pride that day and I gained a fearful reputation… and the punishment of writing a ten page paper on food management," Glynda sighed once more, "and writing a ten page paper on interior layout designs for a cafeteria."

Jaune was almost afraid to ask. "Interior cafeteria design?"

"Let's..." Glynda paused to look down to try and hide her smile at the memory before looking back up. "Let's just say I… may have been overzealous and the whole cafeteria had to be repaired and remodeled."

The image of a smaller Glynda standing in the middle of a ruined cafeteria looking up at a disappointed Ozpin entered his mind. Slowly, Jaune couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Glynda eventually joined him. At the time she was scared, but looking back it was one of the most hilarious things that had happened to her.

After a few moments, the two of them calmed down and Glynda glanced at the clock. "It seems an hour has passed. Your detention is over."

"Hmm?" Jaune glanced at the clock too. "Oh," he stood up from his chair, "in that case I'll get go-"

"Not so fast Jaune," Glynda interrupted, making Jaune freeze.

"I-is something wrong?" Jaune asked with slight worry.

Glynda looked back at him with a serious tone, almost all traces of the happiness earlier was gone. "Detention was your punishment for your participation in the food fight. However, I was thinking of a suitable punish for whoever started the fight in the first place. You did admit that you were the one responsible by giving Nora the orders to do so."

"Oh boy," Jaune sighed as he sat back down. "So… what's going to happen?"

"I've had time to think of an appropriate punishment," Glynda readjusted her glasses. "Jaune Arc, for starting the food fight in the cafeteria earlier today, you are-"

* * *

"-expelled!" Nora cried in despair from her bed. "I got him expelled!" They returned from the library about an hour ago since it was crowded. Jaune said he would be back at his dorm after he was done at Glynda's office. He still wasn't back yet and Nora was growing worried.

"Nora, I don't think Jaune got expelled," Ren looked up from his desk, trying to reason with his long time best friend.

"Then what do you think happened? He's been gone for hours!" Nora responded. They couldn't call or text him to see what was wrong. Jaune left his scroll in their dorm since he wouldn't be able to use it in detention anyway.

"I think getting expelled is too extreme a punishment for causing a food fight. He probably just has a really, really long detention," Pyrrha tried to reason with her.

"Plus all of Jaune's things are still here," Ren added. "If he was expelled, would he have packed up by now. Besides, Jaune wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to us either."

"Unless he's so mad at me for ratting him out that he just left," Nora muttered from her pillow.

"Ok, now you're just being a silly head," Pyrrha said as she rustled Nora's hair. Ren couldn't help but smile at the sisterly attitude. "Please just take a moment and think it over. Jaune getting expelled and him ignoring you doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"I..." Nora lifted her head up and glanced over to where Jaune's bed and belongings were and took a moment to look at them, "yeah I…. I guess that makes sense," Nora's voice cracked but she sounded alot better.

"Good," Pyrrha cheered. "I have an idea. Since we can't contact Jaune from here, why don't you go to Miss Goodwitch's office and see if he's ok?"

"You know what? I like that idea," Nora said quickly before Ren could intervene. "You're the best Pyrrha! Be right back!" Quickly hugging her red haired partner, Nora rushed out the door.

"You do know you just told Nora to go barge into her office, right?" Ren questioned with a raised eyebrow. Pyrrha just gave him a knowing grin before going back to her work. Ren shook his head with a small smile. His team was insane, and he was ok with that.

Out in the hallway, Nora was in a full sprint towards Glynda's office. An array of ideas were forming in her head, but the main goals were to make sure Jaune wasn't expelled and to take some of the blame off of Jaune by admitting that she was the one to start the fight by being the one who threw the food at Weiss.

She reached Glynda's office door a few minutes later. She waited outside for a moment and took a deep breath to calm herself. She then slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. She expected to see Jaune sitting on a chair opposite of Glynda at her desk.

Instead, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of her fearless leader having the evil witch pinned to the floor, and they were kissing each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh boy! How did that happen? Find out in the next chapter!_

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _ **POLL reset with more options**_ _: The poll of 'if I started working on another story, what would be interested in seeing?' has been reset with additional options. If you're interested, please head up and vote. (Puppy Arc won the vote)_

 _ **Shoutouts:**_ _JC of the Corn_ _\- for being an awesome bro and congratulation on being accepted into the US military! Good luck at basic training!_

 _Austin Ga Kill and Cyberleader200 0_ _\- for being good friends and being by betas._

 _Kratos1989_ _\- for helping helping me with an idea for this chapter in a skype conversation._

 _Once again, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day :)_


	12. Nora and The Kiss

**A/N:** _T_ _here's a new drunken marriage story out there, a Weiss/Jaune one. "_ _A Drunken Frost Knight Marriage_ _" by_ _Venom Spirit._

 _Speaking of which, I might do one with Jaune and Kali at some point._

 _Alright, let's get to the reason why you're here. Here's chapter 12. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Jaune could only stare at Glynda with wide eyes. "Uh, I'm sorry could you repeat that?" He asked with general confusion. He wasn't honestly sure if he heard her correctly.

"Personal assistant," Glynda repeated, putting much emphasis on each syllable. "Due to you causing and participating in the food fight, you are to be my personal assistant for as long as it takes to make up for it," she said with authority while adjusting her glasses. Jaune blinked. "I take it you were expecting something else?"

"Well, yeah," Jaune shrugged. "I mean I was expecting detentions, extra work, maybe the threat of suspension, but personal assistant? I thought you wanted to avoid rumors about us."

"Yes, it is an unusual punishment but I also need to set an example to the others. Besides, giving my reputation, everyone else would think that I'm putting you through hell, so I wouldn't worry about rumors," Glynda explained her reasoning.

"Yeah, that makes sense I guess," Jaune said as he cupped his chin. Glynda could tel he was still uncomfortable. He mind instantly came up with something to put his mind at ease.

"If it helps, there is also another reason for it."

"Oh?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your wife, do as you're told," she said with a straight face.

"Yes dea-" Jaune cut himself off as he realized what he was about to say. He didn't even think about saying it, it was if it was off of pure instinct. He looked back up and saw Glynda with a stoic face, but with one corner of her lips curved up being the only indication that she was holding back her amusement.

Jaune just sighed and his face behind his hands. "You're enjoying my misery, aren't you?" The other of corner of her lip curved up. "You're evil. Like, saturday morning cartoon villain kind of evil." And then Glynda started chuckling, and he joined in.

"Alright well, I suppose you could help me with just one thing for today," Glynda said, while also hinting it as a question.

"Sure," Jaune nodded. "What do you need?"

"Well, I recently acquired some new bookshelves," she motioned behind him and Jaune turned to see the empty shelves and the books in several piles on the floor.

"Ah, you want some help restocking them?" Jaune caught on.

"It would make it easier, if you wouldn't mind," Glynda found that she couldn't maintain eye contact with him for some reason.

"Alright. Shall we get started?" Jaune asked as he stood up.

"Yes please," Glynda stood up as well and they both walked over to the bookshelf. "I accidentally knocked over some of the piles so we might have to sort through them."

"No problem," Jaune said as he walked up next to her. "Is there any specific organization to these?" Jaune asked as he looked over the three piles.

"One row is supposed to have books on Grimm anatomy, another on dust, and the last is my personal stash," she said as she motioned between the book piles and the three shelves. "And I would like them in alphabetical order as well. Though I think I got the piles mixed up as well by accident," she admitted sheepishly.

"That's no problem," Jaune rubbed his hands together. "Alright, which one shall we do first?"

Over the course of the next hour, Jaune and Glynda Arcwitch worked on organizing the bookshelves. The ones that went on the top self would have been an issue for Jaune, but the bookshelves same with one of those ladders on wheels, which he thought was cool. They got one of the shelves fully stocked and half of the way done. They would have gotten more, if not all of it done by now, but they kept getting side tracked.

"What? No way, that can't be," Glynda said with him.

"Yes, that did actually happen," Jaune said with crossed arms. This time they got sidetracked by talking about X-ray and Vav.

"Well I mean I did think his name was silly, but the Murder Prophet was still a fleshed out and menacing villain. I kind of liked him. But you're telling me-"

"That he was a total dweeb? Yes, yes he was," Jaune replied with a small smile

"I call bull," Glynda shook her head, an amused small smile slowly forming on her face. "I refuse to believe that such an amazing character was once like that."

"Oh ho ho, would you be surprised," Jaune chuckled with amusement.

"Prove it," she challenged.

"You know what, fine. Come here," Jaune stood up and led her to her office desk and computer. Glynda sat down in her chair and Jaune stood at her side. "Here, pull up Youtube." She did and he typed the name of a video.

Thus, Jaune proceeded to show Glynda one of the earliest X-ray and Vav episodes ever made. Its animation was, understandably, of lower quality. The dialogue and plot were as cheesy as can be. Glynda continued to stare at the screen as the credits rolled.

"That… that was so bad," she shook her head and looked to him. "And you like this?"

"Liked it," he corrected.

"How the hell did Nolopher Christlan make a masterpiece from this… this bologna?!" she exclaimed.

"This isn't the only version of X-ray and Vav out there," Jaune explained. "There are a lot of different versions out there. The films even borrow a lot from many of the decent good versions."

Glynda didn't buy it. "After seeing that, I refuse to believe any of the shows are good."

"Let me show you." And then Jaune proceed to show Glynda a bunch of episodes from different versions of X-ray and Vav. Glynda even moved over so they could share her seat together. Both of them became so engaged into the episodes that they didn't notice that their hands touched and turned to hold one another. Eventually Jaune noticed something.

"Oh..." Jaune hovered the mouse near the clock at the bottom right for emphasis.

"Oh," Glynda uttered when she saw the time. They realized that they spent almost three hours watching X-ray and Vav episodes online, laughing and commenting and having fun with one another. "Time does fly."

"Huh, I guess it does," Jaune agreed. "Should we uh..."

"Get those bookshelves done?" Glynda finished his sentence rather quickly, as if she was embarrassed.

"Yeah, that," Jaune agreed. The pair then got up to finish their work, completely oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands until they got back to the selves. It took another half hour but they finally finished.

Glynda took a step back and admired their handy work, with a smile on her face and a hand on her hip. "It looks good," she said as she looked up at Jaune, who was at the top of the latter fixing something on the other self. "Thanks again Jaune."

"No problem Glynda, happy to help," Jaune responded honestly as he fixed a book's position. He then propelled himself and the wheeled ladder to the right. "So how often will I-" **SNAP** "Ah!"

The right wheel on the ladder snapped off, sending the ladder off balance and throwing Jaune off with his arms flailing around. Glynda gasped and was moving before she even knew what happened, arms out ready to catch him.

"I got yo- oof!" She shouted quickly as Jaune landed on her, forcing them both to the ground. Jaune eyes were closed and he felt dizzy from the fall for a few moments, though his senses recovered very quickly.

His body landed on something warm and soft instead of the cold hard floor. His legs seemed to be on top of two others. One hand seemed to be clamped on a shoulder while the other was steadying himself. He felt both of her arms wrapped around him from when she catched him. He felt something soft pressed against his lips. Ever so slowly, his eyes opened and stared into a pair of shocked emerald eyes.

' _Oh my God, I'm kissing Glynda!_ ' He shouted in his mind. ' _I'm kissing Glynda!_ _Oh god oh god oh god! She's going to kill me!_ ' Jaune wasn't an idiot. He and Glynda have both been avoiding any and all topics about discussing their situation whenever they could because they both were uncomfortable with it. They only made small jabs at eachother in private to try and help ease the mood of the situation, nothing that friends wouldn't do. But now here he was, pinning her to the floor while he kissed her. She no doubt was beyond mad and was plotting his death.

But as the seconds ticked away, Jaune couldn't help but notice something, something important. Glynda wasn't making any moves to push him away, and he wasn't pulling away from her despite every survival instinct telling him to. Instead, Jaune felt Glynda's arms tighten around him. At the same time, he brought his other hand to her arm and tightened his grip on her.

Both of their eyes slowly closed and they both pressed their lips harder together, their heads slowly turning side to side as their noses lightly brushed against each other. Their lips parted barely for a moment for them to quickly take in much needed air before connecting once more. Their red cheeks irradiated a comfortable warmth to one another. Jaune's heart was pounding like crazy in his chest, and he could feel hers doing the same. He felt Glynda stick the tip of her tongue out and slowly drag it across his upper lips before retreating. Jaune returned the favor, brushing the tip of his tongue on and enjoying the taste of her bottom lip.

"Waa- oomph!" Both of their heads snapped away immediately and looked towards the door. The door was open and Nora Valkyrie was lying on the floor, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "Uhh…." her turquoise eyes alternated between staring at shocked, embarrassed blue and emerald eyes.

Jaune and Glynda's minds raced with thoughts a mile a minute. They briefly shared a glance at one another to see if they were thinking of the exact same thing. They were. Nora was not the best at keeping secrets. When she walked into team RWBY's dorm and saw that Blake was actually a faunus, she immediately ran back to her room and loudly exclaimed her shock to her teammates. Glynda was patrolling the halls that night and heard her yelling from down the hall.

They reached a consensus. Nora could not leave this room. "So I'm,-" Nora made to quickly get up and leave. Jaune and Glynda were faster. The scuffle lasted only a few moments. Glynda managed to get the door slammed shut with her semblance, and Jaune managed to restrain Nora by holding her in the air with her arms behind her back.

"Hey! Hey! Let me go!" Nora struggled, kicking her feet in the air wildly.

"Nora wait," Jaune calmly said to his teammate. He absolutely hated having to restrain her like this, but he knew that she more than likely would have run away and told the rest of their team, and maybe also RWBY, about what she has seen. The what the last thing they needed right now. "Nora, please. Just calm down and let m-"

"No!" Nora continued to resist. "I won't allow it! You will not include me in your nefarious boop-boop activities!" At this, Glynda and Jaune both froze and slowly looked at Nora with wide eyes.

"... I'm sorry, what now?" Jaune finally managed to croak out.

"I read it in Blake's books!" Nora exclaimed as she stopped struggling. "I caught you in a taboo relationship and about to boop each other, but then you found me spying on you and now you're gonna make me be quiet about your relationship by including me in your love making! Well, it won't work! Even if you do include Ren!"

The room fell into an awkward silence. Jaune dropped Nora after a few moments and she landed on her butt. She looked back up and saw Jaune with a stoic, blank face. Glynda had it as well. They looked as though they were trying, and failing, to comprehend something. Jaune brought hands up to cover his face and heavily sighed. Glynda remained frozen but with her face as red as a tomato.

"Nora," Jaune said slowly as he dragged his hands down his face, "we… we weren't going to do… that."

"Sure did look like it with you on top of her," Nora muttered.

"I can assure you that we weren't," he tried to reason again.

"Then what were you two doing?" Nora asked as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Jaune paused trying to think of what to say. "Um... Nora... we..." he tried to speak, but the words kept dying in his mouth.

Still blush from earlier, Glynda piped in. "Perhaps you should tell her Jaune?"

"Wait, are you sure?" he says a bit shocked.

"I don't like it either," Glynda said as she turned her glance at Nora with the sternest look she could make. "But from what she's seen... she'll probably blab about it if she doesn't get context. If she can keep a secret for now, how ever unlikely it maybe, then it should be fine," she reluctantly admitted.

"... ok then," Jaune then lead Nora out of her office and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jaune led Nora down the hall, trying to find a good spot to settle and explain things to her. He could find an empty classroom or a secluded hallway, but he didn't want to take the chance of having someone accidentally stumbling in on their conversation. Eventually, he just settled for a storage closet.

He made sure no one was around before closing the door and walking up to his teammate. "Nora, look I-"

"Is she blackmailing you?" Nora burst out suddenly, looking up at her fearless leader with worrying eyes and her hands together.

"Huh?" Jaune honestly wasn't expecting that to be Nora's first thought. He stayed quiet to let her continue.

"Did she find out about your transcripts? Or did… what happened in Vale was so bad that you deserve to be expelled or worse so she's forcing you to cater to her needs as a bribe?" Jaune blinked, and Nora took his silence as a 'yes'. "Jaune if she's forcing you into anything, you can tell us and we can help you."

"Nora, look I-..." Jaune couldn't find the words. A small part of him was feeling anger at Nora, for finding out about them and for even to dare accuse Glynda of such a thing. But it was overshadowed by his rational side. Nora didn't know what was actually happening, and he was glad that she was trying to look out for one of her friends.

"Nora, I understand you're worried, and I'm thankful that you're looking out for me, I really am. But please don;t worry about it. I have it under contr-"

"You said the same thing about the thing with Cardin," Nora reached forth and grabbed his hands, "and that almost went on forever and only ended when a giant Ursa almost killed you two! Jaune please, we're here for you, just tell us… what's wrong..." Nora's fingers felt around Jaune's hand, feeling for something. "What's that?"

Jaune sighed, figuring it's best to get it over with. "It's a wedding ring," he said bluntly. Nora gasped and took his glove off. She turned his hand around, getting a different view of the ring. She looked into Jaune's eyes.

"G-Glynda?" she pointed at the ring. Jaune nodded, confirming what she was thinking. "Jaune, what's going on?" Shock and confusion irradiated from her voice.

"Here," Jaune sat back against the wall and motioned for Nora to do the same, "it's a long story." And thus, Jaune proceeded to tell Nora what happened. From the night at the Crow Bar, to the phone call with dad, the latter breaking, and how they were afraid Nora would accidentally spill the beans to someone. Though he left out some details and added some false ones to leave out any implication that they had sex. Nora didn't need to know that. By the end of it, the shock and confusion on her face was gone, replaced with amusement.

"Alright Nora, let it out," Jaune sighed while Nora got the laughter out of her system. After several moments she calmed down.

"I'm s-sorry, but that's just silly," Nora wiped away a fake tear from her eye. Jaune could only shake his head with a light hearted smile.

"Alright, so Nora, can you please not mention anything about this to anyone, please? I don't want any attention on us? In fact can you just pretend that you don't know anything?" Jaune asked.

"Pretend I don't know anything about what?" Nora said, giving off a knowing smile and tilted her head to the side while giving a salute.

"Thank you," Jaune said as he stood up and stretched. "And sorry about restraining you earlier. We honestly thought you were going to accidentally expose us and we panicked."

"Nah, its fine," she waved off.

"Thanks. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to head back to the room. I've had enough excitement for one day." As if he tempted fate, the closet door burst open. In came Sky and Velvet, who were too busy tongue battling to notice them until they bumped into Jaune. They immediately backed away and stared at him with wide eyes and embarrassed blushes.

All four huntsmen and huntresses exchanged looks with one another, unsure of what to do. "This never happened," Sky finally said.

"Agreed," the other three chorused as Jaune helped Nora up.

"So..." Velvet couldn't help herself. "Was that you and Nora the other night in Va-"

"Hello? Cardin and Coco?" Jaune said as he held up his hand to the side of his head like a scroll. "Yes, did you guys know that two of your teammates are going behind your ba-"

"Point taken, shutting up now!" Velvet shouted quickly, hiding behind a very embarrassed Sky.

"Good," Jaune motioned for Nora to follow him out of the closet. "And the answer is no, by the way. Me and Nora are not a thing." Jaune barely closed the door when Sky and Velvet got back to their action.

Nora looked up at her leader, her face showing she put two and two together from what velvet said. 'You and Glynda?' She mouthed while tapping her fingers together. Jaune just sighed and nodded. Nora had to use both hands to hide her smile. He just motioned for her to follow him back to the down the hall, Nora spoke up.

"Hey Jaune, can you clarify something?" she asked.

"Uhh, what is it?" he asked.

"You said that this happened because you were at a place called the Crow Bar, right?"

"Yes," he answered

"And it was a drink called Nigrum Ex?"

"Yes… why?" He raised an eyebrow.

Nora blinked. "No reason."

* * *

As soon as Jaune closed the door behind him and took Nora with him, Glynda released a breath she didn't know she was holding and rubbed her temples. "Oh dear lord, I don't want to deal with this," she muttered in frustration. She turned around and walked back to her desk, noting the broken ladder. "What bad luck," she commentated. Her eyes shot open. She rushed to the window, slamming her hands against the window sill. From the side of the window, a crow panicky flew away, frightened by her sudden appearance.

Glynda's eye twitched. "I'm going to get a cat, and I'm going to train it to eat birds." She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She then sat down on her chair and recounted what just happened.

She kissed Jaune. She kissed a student. It was an accident, but she pressed into it, deepened it, licked his lips, held him close and tight. She made out with a student. Part of her mind screamed. She shouldn't have done that. It was wrong on many different levels.

Yet…

Glynda brushed her fingers over her lips after running her tongue over them, finding the smallest trace of the flavor of her husband's lips. Her body had never heated up like that before, nor has her heart raced like it had when she kissed him. It was a very pleasant feeling, intoxicating, even exciting.

She wanted more.

* * *

 **A/N:** _No Nora, no!_

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _And shoutout to Austin Ga Kill and Cyberleader2000 for betaing for me._

 _Thanks again for reading, have a good day!_


	13. Thoughts and Dreams

**A/N** : _I'm backlogged with a lot of stuff, so sorry for being late with this update and for any additional mistakes (I couldn't get this to my usual betas). I'll correct them when I get the time._

 _Anyway, here's chapter 13. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jaune felt his wife stick the tip of her tongue out and slowly drag it across his upper lip before retreating. Jaune returned the favor, brushing the tip of his tongue along and enjoying the taste of her bottom lip.

Glynda pressed her head forward, intensifying the kiss by sucking on his bottom lip as hard as she could and then releasing them, making a wet 'plop' sound. After a heavy but quick breath, she reconnected their lips once again. Bringing her hands to his head, she pressed her tongue between his lips and started swirling it around, reaching and touching everything it could, softly moaning while doing so.

He pressed his own tongue against hers, but it was clear who was stronger. Eventually, he stopped struggling and moaned into the kiss with her, allowing her to do whatever she wanted with him.

Suddenly, he felt Glynda grip the back of his shirt, and he yelped when he was twirled around. Their position changed, now he was on the bottom and his wife was on top. Their lips parted as Glynda kneeled up above him, sitting on his stomach. Jaune looked up, mouth agape and eyes wide as he looked at Glynda's face. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were slightly narrowed, her head was tilted to the side, and she had one of the smallest and cutest smiles he had ever seen.

"G-G...Glyn-" he stuttered out but was silenced when she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh~" she softly cooed. She leaned in closer. "Do you trust me?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face. Jaune hesitated before slowly nodding. Her smile seemed to grow by the smallest margin as she leaned back. She brought her hands up to her blouse, unbuttoned a few buttons, and pulled it open, revealing her breasts to him.

Although he could look at them, he dared not break eye contact with her. He couldn't even see them in his peripheral vision. Glynda chuckled and took his hands, bringing them up against her exposed cleavage. Jaune gripped them. They felt like the softest pillows he ever touched.

"Do you like them?" Glynda asked as she wiggled her chest. Jaune was only able to mumble incomprehensibly, making her giggle again. "You want to know something else?" She leaned back and moved her hips forwards. "I'm not wearing underwear~"

Jaune's eyes widened at this. Giggling again, Glynda reached for the zipper on her skirt, pulled it down, and tore it off, revealing **WAKEY WAKEY JAUNEY! UP AND AT 'EM!**

"Ah!" Jaune rolled on his back and shot up as someone shouted in his ear, bringing the pillow he was holding with both hands onto his lap. After a quick breath, he turned to his left and saw his grinning teammate. "Nora, why?!" Jaune moaned as he rubbed his ear.

"You overslept," Jaune turned to Pyrrha's voice and saw that she and Ren were already dressed for the day. "We tried waking you up but nothing worked. We were going to leave you a note and bring you back some breakfast but um..." she rubbed her arm nervously.

"In our defense, Nora can be very fast when she wants to be," Ren chimed in.

"Nah, it's ok," Jaune waved off with an awkward chuckle. "In all honesty, my sisters did the same thing to me a few times, and I did it to them too, so I'm not mad."

"Sisters?" Pyrrha asked with curiosity. "You never mentioned that you had sisters."

"Guess it just never came up," Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "L-look, I'll just take a quick shower and then I'll meet you guys down at the cafeteria."

"Ok, no problem," Pyrrha said with a smile. "See you at the cafeteria."

"Likewise," Ren nodded.

"See ya fearless leader," Nora skipped back to her teammates and they left.

As soon as Jaune heard the door click shut, he let out a sigh of relief and thanked God that the pillow was on his lap. He threw it off, revealing his morning wood, and stood up to head for their dorm's personal shower to start getting ready for the day.

He couldn't help but notice that he was a little more stiff than usual this morning, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away as just a random thing happening. It definitely had nothing to do with what he was dreaming about, and it definitely had nothing to do with the fact that those thoughts were still lingering in his mind.

Nope, not at all.

He eventually finished showering, got dressed, and went down to his team for breakfast before their classes began. However, they noticed that he took a lot longer than usual. When questioned, Jaune simply said that the shower just felt relaxing and he just lost track of time. They accepted the answer without question, but Jaune felt a little bad for lying to them.

Though technically he wasn't lying, there was no way in hell he was telling them that the reason he took so long in the shower was because his thoughts were plagued by images of his secret wife. Thoughts that were causing him stress… stress that he had to relieve.

* * *

Glynda was surprised that she felt delighted when Jaune brushed his tongue against her lips. She didn't know what possessed her to do so in the first place, but it just felt so natural. And she liked it. She liked it a lot. The taste of Jaune's lips, the weight of his body pressing against hers, the comfortable warmth she received from his body. It just felt so-

Before Glynda could think, she felt Jaune tighten his grip on her, pressing his body closer to her, specifically he pressed his groin against hers. She blinked and gasped at the action. When she reopened her eyes she was met with the face of her husband just inches away from her own. His eyes were narrowed, he had a toothy grin, and she could feel his warm breath gently caress her skin.

It sent a chill crawling up her spine and made her breath stutter. Her husband chuckled, finding it adorable as he quickly pecked her lips before gently pressing against them again. He pressed his body harder against hers, specifically the lower half of his body. Glynda gasped again when she felt something hard press against her.

"Are you liking this?" Jaune asked in a caring, soothing voice.

"I-I-I-I..." Glynda stuttered, the words getting caught in her throat. She calmed down with a deep breath and, in an act that shocked them both, wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing the hard object harder against her.

"Oh~" Jaune purred as he rotated his hips, grinding against her. "Do you wanna go further~?"

"Y-... yes," she finally gasped out. Jaune smiled and sat up, dragging his body against hers as he sat down on her stomach.

"Let's have a little fun first~" he leaned back, pressing his hips forward towards her face. She had a clear view of the tent being pitched in his pants. He reached up and undid the button and zipper. He then pulled his pants and underwear down in one go, revealing **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Glynda gasped for breath as her eyes shot open and her body jolted as the alarm clock suddenly went off. One hand formed into a fist and smashed itself on the alarm clock. It took her a few moments to calm her breathing down. "A dream," she muttered to herself and then sighed. "It was only a dream."

As she calmed down and regained her senses, she realized two things. One: she hit the alarm clock so hard that it left a large dent and broke it. Two: her other hand was at a place where a proper lady should not have it, but thankfully it was still outside of her clothes. She quickly recoiled her hand away and almost facepalmed but quickly stopped when she remembered where her hand had been.

"Great, now I need to buy a new alarm clock," she sighed again as she got out of bed and headed to her shower to get ready for the day. But as she walked over, she noticed that her thighs were rubbing against each other as she walked and that her mind was being plagued by the thoughts of her dream.

It was of no concern to her. People usually didn't walk correctly when they first woke up and they always thought of their last moments in their dreams for a while. It was completely normal and not out of the ordinary. She then got showered, dressed, and set out to start her day.

She made it to the teacher's lounge like she normally did in the morning and oobleck called her out for her tardiness. Glynda explained that her alarm clock broke so she woke up late. They accepted it and everyone became conversing about today's lessons.

It was a lie though. She was actually late because she had… stress to relieve so it didn't interfere with her work today. But she would never, EVER admit that to anyone. It would be a secret she would carry to her grave.

* * *

"Ha ha!" Nora cheered with a raised fist as the dice rolled in her favor. "The provence is mine!"

"Ours," Ren corrected, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

"Now I'm only one space away from the main city of Vacuo. Soon that will be mine, then the rest of Sanus shall fall to me!"

"Oh no," Yang faintly gasped, "that would be worrying if you were, well… intimidating," Yang then smiled at her rival.

"You dare mock your future queen?" Nora growled.

"The only thing you're going to be the queen of is a ruined army!" Yang proclaimed. "Show her why Blake!" She pointed to her partner.

"Trap card," Blake said in what was the most bored and uninterested voice in history as she turned her hand to show the card. Nora recoiled back in fear. Jaune didn't fully pay attention to what they said. Something about spawning a Grimm horde behind their lines while they attacked the front or something.

After classes, team RWBY and JNPR went to the library and decided to unwind a little by playing Remnant: The Game. Ruby and Weiss teamed up as Atlas, Ren and Nora are Minstral, Blake and Yang are Vacuo, and he and Pyrrha took up Vale.

So far, he and Pyrrha and Weiss and Ruby have had several unsuccessful campaigns against one another and they were preparing for another bout. Nora was on a rampage against Yang and Blake, but judging by her defeated cry that was probably about to change.

However, Jaune's attention was focused elsewhere. Throughout the day, his thoughts kept turning to Glynda. They were of flashbacks to earlier conversations, of him looking at during class, of… similar things that caused him _stress_ earlier (though thankfully those were few), and just mental images that were just of her.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he didn't know why.

' _You know why_ ,' a voice inside him said, but he waved it off. That answer just didn't make any sense. Just because they were married doesn't mean the like each other. Their marriage was made when they were blackout drunk, who even knows what happened during that time? Besides, there no way Glynda even felt that way about him.

' _What about the kiss yesterday?_ ' The voice said. ' _She didn't exactly refuse or push you away. In fact, both of you embraced and even encouraged it._ '

Jaune shook his head. That was just a heat of the moment thing, where the suddenness of the situation made them unable think clearly. It wasn't a reflection of how they felt, it was just a reaction of adrenaline from an accident.

"Alright, it's our turn now," Pyrrha's voice drew him from his thoughts.

"Oh, right," Jaune looked back at the board. "Hmm," he looked over at Mantle and noticed Ruby and Weiss have left a province under-guarded. "Can we attack over there?" he whispered to his partner.

"No," she whispered back, "we don't have enough lumber tiles for boats. If we acquire them we can attack them next turn."

Jaune looked over the board again and looked at his cards. "You mean like the ones on Vacuo's side of the border right next to ours?" He whispered while showing Pyrrha a certain card.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded in understanding. "I play 'Emergency Transport' and move our inner armies here," she said as she placed some of her military units to Vacuo's border.

"What are you doing?" Yang overdramatically exclaimed.

"Well, I hope you didn't need that lumber," Jaune rolled the dice and smiled, "because it's ours now."

Yang gasped. "You fiends! In our darkest hour and to a fellow blond too! I will make sure you are wiped out from the history books!"

"Yes, the history books," it honestly wasn't possible for Blake to sound like she could care less. Weiss and Ruby then took their turn.

' _You know she enjoys your company, and you enjoy her's,_ ' the voice said. ' _Think about it. Have you seen her laugh with another student? Or a teacher? Or at all for that matter?_ '

Jaune managed to suppress his sigh. He and Glynda just had a good student-teacher relationship. It wasn't that uncommon, he had good friendly relationships with other teachers before Beacon. Besides Glynda has to remain professional with her fellow co-workers, so she probably joked with him as an outlet.

' _Yes! She jokes with you! No one else, just you, and you joke back with her. You admit it, you both enjoy it._ ' Jaune was now starting to get annoyed at the voice in his head, even if it was his own. ' _Deny it all you want, but sooner or later you're gonna have to admit it._ '

"And what is that?" Ruby unintentional voiced Jaune's thoughts as she and Nora had a little bout on one of their provinces far away from his territory. It looked like Nora had played her right into her hands, much to Weiss's annoyment.

' _You are in love with Glynda,_ ' the voice continued.

' _No,_ ' Jaune finally voiced back. ' _I am not in love with her._ '

' _Yes you are,_ ' it insisted.

' _And what makes you say that?_ '

' _The fact that you have been thinking of her all the time, the fact you stare at her in class, and the fact that the highlight of your week was when you were spending time as her assistant. All of those points point to one thing._ '

' _That my hormones were raging._ _This is honestly just like what happened with Weiss. I let my hormones get the better of me and it turned out I didn't actually love her, I was just lustful for her looks. Now I'm lucky that Weiss was able to forgive me and still somewhat be my friend. This conversation is over._ '

' _Fine, I won't say anything else. But think on this: if Glynda does feel the same way and you keep pushing away your feeling and her away, and she finds someone else, how will you feel knowing you messed up?_ '

Jaune inwardly scoffed as the voice died away. He didn't know what the other voice was talking about. While he did enjoy spending time with Glynda, he didn't have any romantic feelings towards her, and she didn't for him. That would be silly.

"Ah ha!" Ruby's cheer brought him back to the board. ' _Oh ok, I missed a lot._ ' Yang and Blake have reclaimed most of their land from Nora and have retaken their lumber tiles. Ruby and Weiss have beat them to the punch and have gained a foothold in their territory. "And since we played the Blitilcrabble card-"

"Blitzkrieg," Weiss corrected.

"We can take three more connecting territories!" Jaune and Pyrrha watched as Ruby took their undefended territory tiles and was now right next to their capital city.

"Huh… crap," Jaune mopped.

"Oh dear," Pyrrha joined in.

"You're pitiful city shall be ours!" Ruby cheered with a raised fist, accidentally swinging an army piece behind her. "And soon the rest of Vale shall fall!"

"Oww," The two teams turned around to see the piece that Ruby threw bounce off of the head of Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. The color drained from everyone's faces as they turned back around and tried to act nonchalant. The approaching sound of clicking heels told them they failed.

"If you're going to pretend like it wasn't one of you that threw the board piece, make sure you're not the only ones in the library playing a board game," Glynda advised as she walked up to the table and held up the plastic soldier. "So-"

"That was our bad," Ruby admitted.

"YOUR bad," Weiss corrected, "stop dragging me into this."

"So I may have cheered at winning and threw a fist in the air and accidentally send the little guy flying. Sorry," Ruby offered an apologetic smile.

Glynda looked over the board for a few moments and then back at Ruby. "You don't have to apologize Miss Rose." Before Ruby can retort, she and everyone else noticed a book covered in a purple aura floating above the board. "You're not the one who offended me."

 **SLAM**

The group of eight friends recoiled back as Glynda slammed the book down on the board. Some pieces went flying but they all landed back on the table. After the initial shock, everyone noticed that the book landed on Weiss and Ruby's forces.

"Atlas has angered the gods and thus the gods have decided to smite them," Glynda said as she readjusted her glasses. She turned her body but kept her face towards them. "And since you lost your territory gained by the blitzkrieg before your next turn, you lost a standard action when your turn comes." She then started walking away to continue with her day.

Everyone just stared at the table and each other, not sure what to make of what just happened. Ruby eventually took the card and read it over. "Huh, Glynda's right."

Weiss then took the card to read it over and then glared at her partner. "This is all your fault."

"... so, our turn?" Nora said, still confused by the event that unfolded moments ago.

As everyone turned their attention back to the board, Jaune was the only one who noticed something. Ren and Nora's war took up most of Blake and Yang's resources so that front was secure. His and Pyrrha's only threat was Weiss and Ruby but most of their troops got smited and they're crippled for the next turn, giving them a huge advantage.

' _Did she do that on purpose?_ ' Jaune thought as she looked towards her. He made eye contact with her retreating form. She gave him a knowing smile before turning her head back and exited the library.

' _See! You would never help a random student like that and feel good while doing it! That's just further proof that you care for him!_ ' A voice said in Glynda's mind, causing her to sigh.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there we have it._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _And shoutout to nomb8217 for betaing this on short notice for me._

 _Thanks again for reading, have a good day!_


	14. Trip To Vale

**A/N** : _Apologies for this being late. Let me just make a few announcements before we begin._

 _1: There are 2 new drunken marriage fics out there._

 _-_ _Drunken Marriage Bargain by Dakkaboy123, its a Jaune harem one_

 _-A Drunken Marriage with Tea by GeneralParasite, its Jaune/Kali and its over on Archive of Our Own_

 _2: A Drunken Arcwitch Marriage smut_

 _Over on Archive of Our Own, AzureGigacyber was kind enough to make a 9,000+ word lemon spin off of this story. It's really well made, go check it out._

 _3: I'm planning a new drunken marriage fic. Teaser for that at the end._

 _Alright, with that out of the way, I present to you chapter 14! Enjoy._

* * *

"Jaune, left!" Glynda shouted. Jaune turned and saw two more White Fang grunts raise their guns towards him. He pushed the one on him and raised his shield just in time to block the bullets. As the bullets pelted his shield the terrorist he pushed off got back up and charged right for him.

He only got a few steps forward before a car door covered in purple aura smashed him from the side, knocking him into a car and unconscious. The door recoiled off the asphalt and into the two gunmen, knocking them down.

"Thank yo-to your right, behind the red car!" Jaune turned to thank Glynda but then shouted when he saw another White Fang grunt sneaking around her. Said car was then surrounded by a purple aura and lifted out of the way. The grunt panicked and raised her gun to Glynda but was thrown back by a purple blast from Glynda's riding crop.

Glynda ran up to engage more incoming White Fang soldiers. Jaune ran up too but was soon engaged by several terrorists, all armed with swords. Two charged forward, but Jaune was able to block their attacks and push them back. The other two charged but their attacks were blocked as well.

June used everything he learned from combat class, from personal experience to fighting the other students to Glynda's after match advice, to fight them off back. Eventually, after pushing one back he brought his arm up and bashed one grunt in the heads with his shield, knocking him out instantly. The other three took position in front of him, unsure of how to proceed.

"Clear the front!" The three terrorist ducked down and Jaune saw two other big White Fang soldiers wield up big gatling guns.

' _Oh my god those are really big guns,_ ' Jaune thought just before the hailstorm started.

* * *

 **Earlier that day**

It was Friday afternoon and the members of teams JNPR and RWBY were just chilling around in the library after getting some homework done, though Ruby was mysteriously missing. Yang groaned as she finally finished the fifth page of her assignment. Weiss was chastising her for waiting until the last minute. Blake was reading a book, as usual.

Nora was asleep on a book. Ren groaned since it was his textbook and he needed it to finish the last page of his assignment. Jaune was reading a Xray and Vav comic, but Pyrrha took it away and gave him a textbook. 'He needs to improve his academics,' was her excuse, but Jaune suspected that Pyrrha just wanted to read it herself.

Not that that was a problem or anything. Jaune was actually kind of glad that Pyrrha was appreciating such classic literature.

 **SLAM**

They all jolted up as Ruby ran up and slammed a binder on their table. "Alright guys, seeing as this didn't work the last time, this time will be different!" Ruby exclaimed. "Today will be the greatest day ever... 2.0!"

"Did you steal my binder again?" Weiss sighed in annoyance.

"That's not important. What is important is that we spend this weekend having fun as friends! Who's with me!"

"Me!" Nora enthusiastically shot her hand up and the others nodded in agreement, agreeing with the idea. "So what sort of ideas do you have?"

"Well," Ruby tapped her chin, "one idea I had was we could try making experimental ammo."

"Awesome! I've been meaning to try this new gravity grenade I've been drawing up." As Nora said this, Jaune paled as the memories of Nora's last grenade experiment resurfaced.

 _"Oh my god, why is everything on fire?!"_

 _"Ren did it!"_

 _"Don't blame me, and Pyrrha said she checked the grenade rounds and said they were duds!"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

Thankfully Weiss was able to use ice dust to get the fire out before the forest could burn down. He still wasn't sure how they were able to cover it up. And despite causing a forest fire, those rounds did make a neat explosion and were effective against Grimm.

"We can have Yang teach us how to drive motorbikes," Jaune heard Ruby say as he turned into the conversation.

"Oh I like that idea," Nora said. "Ooooo, we could also," Jaune tunned out as his scroll vibrated. He fished his scroll out and saw it was a message from Glynda.

"Um… sorry guys," Jaune got their attention as he finished reading the message, "but I might have to skip on some of the fun, at least for today."

"Aww," Ruby and Nora pouted. "How come?"

"Message from Glynda," Jaune raised his scroll up. "I uh, gotta go me her assistant now."

"She couldn't inform you of this ahead of time?" Weiss questioned. "Doesn't seem very efficient."

"Maybe it just slipped her mind or she now needs my help with something she thought she didn't initially. Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Everyone muttered their goodbyes as Jaune stood up and left.

Jaune made a quick detour to drop his things off at his dorm before making his way to Glynda's office. He arrived several minutes later and knocked on the door before entering. He walked inside and saw Glynda sitting at her desk writing on papers.

"Jaune?" She perked up as she heard the door open. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your scroll message a few minutes ago and I came up here as soon as I could," Jaune replied.

"Message?" She raised an eyebrow and asked with genuine surprise. "I didn't send you a message."

"Yes you did," Jaune walked up to her desk and raised his scroll. "It's the same message you send when I'm supposed to come down here and act as your assistant."

"Hmm?" Glynda then took out her scroll and started to go through some settings. "Oh… I see what happened there. My bad," she looked back at to her husband. "I put it in a setting so that the message would be sent to you every other day by default. I forgot to take it off. Sorry."

"No, it ok," Jaune waved it off. "So, you don't need help with anything?"

"No," Glynda glanced down "not really. I just finished grading these papers and that's all I really had left to do today."

"Oh," Jaune glanced around the room awkwardly, "well that's good then. Means you have the rest of the day off then." Jaune didn't know why, but he felt… upset was too serious a word for it, but he was actually looking forward to this.

He only had three sessions with her, but Jaune was actually enjoying being Glynda's assistant. Maybe it was because they goofed off together half the time and found out that they both had interests similar to one another, but he was actually enjoying the time he spent with her.

"Well if there's nothing for me to do them I should be going then?" Jaune said, sounding unsure.

"Hmm," Glynda cupped her chin and thought for a moment. She then glanced at the clock and saw it was the mid-afternoon. "Actually, I was going to head into Vale later. I need to get some groceries and other necessities. I've neglected regular trips so I need to go and get a lot of stuff… a lot of bags..."

Jaune blinked. He was only able to catch what she was saying thanks to his sisters doing the same exact thing. "So… would like me to accompany you and help you carry all of your stuff?"

Glynda seemed to softly smile. "Yes, I would appreciate that, if you wouldn't mind of course."

"No no, I wouldn't mind at all," Jaune replied honestly. "When did you want to leave?"

"Great. I just have this one last paper to do and then change and then I'll head to the drydock. So… I'd say in about ten-fifteen minutes."

"Sure thing. Just let me change out of my uniform and I'll meet you at the dock," Jaune said while pointing behind him.

"That sounds good, I'll see you soon." Glynda got back to work and Jaune left for his dorm. He changed into jeans and a hoodie and set out for the docks. Halfway through his trip, he paused as a thought came to mind.

' _Did… did Glynda just ask me out on a date?_ ' He stayed still for several minutes while he thought about it. ' _Nah, I'm, over thinking it. Besides, helping someone carry things isn't really a date._ '

Jaune then arrived at the docks and messaged Glynda that he'll be waiting for her on the ship. Thankfully the airship wasn't crowded and he found a secluded spot to stay at. He leaned forward on the railing and waited for her. A couple minutes passed and Jaune saw a woman approaching the ship. He did a double take, and just now realized that it was Glynda.

If not for the blonde hair, glasses, and the professional manner in which she walked, Jaune would have thought she was someone else. Her hair bun was gone allowing her hair to sway freely in the wind. She wore sneakers, black trousers with white lines on the side, and a long sleeved purple blouse with two horizontal black lines around it.

She just looked... casual, a complete contrast the professionalism when she acted like a professor. It was weird seeing this side of her. Not that he was complaining, not at all. She looked kind of cute.

Glynda then boarded the ship and it took her a few moments to find her secret husband. "Jaune," she said as she walked up. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Jaune stood up and turned to greet her and raised his hand. She raised her hand as well put paused and looked down. Slowly, her lips turned into an amused smile, leaving him confused. "Uhh..."

"Jaune," Glynda paused for a moment. "W-what are you wearing?" She gestured to his outfit.

"What this?" He looked down at his clothes and then back up to her. "This is what I always wear, just without my armor and weapon," he explained.

"So wait," Glynda put a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement, "you mean to tell me you always wear that to battle?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jaune question and then looked down again, and then maybe saw what Glynda was getting at.

"There's a cute bunny on it," Glynda pointed to his hoodie again with her voice slightly cracking while holding back a giggle. "It's so adorable."

"It's Pumpkin Pete," Jaune pouted as he looked away, but not in embarrassment. He usually got embarrassed when anyone, even his sisters, called him adorable and cute. Yet when Glynda called him that, the corner of his lips couldn't help but curl up a little bit at the compliment

"Wait… that's a Pumpkin Pete hoodie?" Glynda suddenly looked at him with astonishment.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Those are said to be the most comfortable and warmest hoodies in existence," she said in awe, "and they only made so many of them. How did you get one?"

"I mailed fifty box tops in for some competition, My sisters helped too," as Jaune replied with a smile. "Though now it seemed more obvious a good idea to mail the box tops in before eating the cereal," Jaune rubbed the back of his head and Glynda let out a soft giggle, "we had stomach aches for weeks, but it was worth it." Jaune then hugged himself to emphasize the hoodie's comfortness.

The airship Jolted and started to take off. Glynda saw that Jaune started to look uneasy. She quickly glanced around to confirm if the coast was clear and then started to rub his back to ease him. "Thank you," Jaune said as he felt more relaxed. Unbeknownst to him, that was only one of Glynda's intentions.

' _So… soft..._ ' Glynda though as she dragged her hand along his back. ' _That settles it, I'm stealing his hoodie. He'll understand._ '

* * *

With Jaune now forced back into slavery for the evil witch, Team RWBY and NPR went back to their respective dorms. They still could have done some of the 'best day ever 2.0' activities, but most of them were to be done over the weekend and they didn't want to exclude Jaune from them.

"Alrighty," Ruby said as she fished something out from one of her draws, "since the best day ever 2.0 won't start until tomorrow, I have a plan b for today." She then tossed a stack of crudely stapled papers on the floor so the rest of the team can see.

The front page had the title "Operation: Team RWBY saves Vale and kicks the White Fang and Torchwick's butt!" and had a colored pencil drawing of team RWBY literally kick Roman in the butt with several White Fang bodies scattered about.

* * *

Back in his hometown, Jaune dreaded going out shopping with his sisters. If he went alone they would always find away to tag along. And whenever they went out they always found a way to drag him along. Those trips always resulted in three things.

One: His sisters would always get an overabundance of stuff.

Two: He always ended up as the bag carrier for everything.

Three: When ever it was cloths shopping, his sisters would always get him stuff to basically model in.

His hands would always hurt and his arms felt like they wanted to fall out afterwards and he hated it, but he loved them and did it anyway. He figured it would be practice for when he eventually finds a partner, and it turns out he was right.

Glynda wasn't exaggerating when she said she needed to get a lot of stuff. There were ten bags in each of his hands, each in varying size and weight. But all the times shopping with his sisters and his aura made it more bearable. Well, that and the genuine, warm smile Glynda gave him made it feel worth it.

Thankfully he didn't have to haul them all the way back to Beacon. Vale had a very good postal service and it was common for huntsmen in training to buy things in bulk and drop them off at the post office and have it delivered to them.

"Alrighty then, everything seems to be in order. We'll have this all delivered to Beacon within a business day," the man behind the counter told the Arcwitch couple.

"Thank you sir, we appreciate it," Glynda smiled and Jaune nodded beside her.

"No problem ma'am, sir. Have a good day."

"You too," Glynda nodded and she and Jaune left the post office and started walking down the sidewalk. "How are you holding up Jaune?" She asked her husband. "Are your arms ok?"

"Yeah I'm good," Jaune said as he rolled his shoulders. "I did this all the time with my sisters so I'm use to it."

"Thanks again for helping me with this," Glynda thanked with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"N-no problem," Jaune looked away a slightly blushed at the praise. "Happy to help." They continued to walk down the sidewalk in silence. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"That's a good question," Glynda cupped her chin. "Returning to Beacon would be the obvious choice..."

"I'm sensing a but coming," Jaune joked.

"Ozpin was supposed to have the paperwork for the transfer students finished by now, but I know for a fact that he has not. The second I get back I'm going to have a giant stack of paperwork on my desk."

"Huh, so you weren't kidding when Beacon was all you," Jaune said before offering a small grin at her. "You know, poisoning his coffee is still an option."

"Thought about it, too much work," she said.

"You answered that rather quickly," Jaune pointed out. Glynda just glared at him, but the corners of her lips were noticeably curved up.

"Besides, I'd be the number one suspect," she added.

"Which wouldn't mean much if you're not the one to do it," he countered.

"But then who else would I get to it?" Glynda saw Jaune's face and understood his meaning. "Like you would be able to do it." She shook her head.

"And that kind of doubt would make everyone glance right over me as a suspect. Think about it, Headmistress Goodwitch has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Are we still taking hypothetical, or should I start punching in the numbers?" Glynda and Jaune glanced at each other for several moments before turning away and started laughing. They didn't care for the pedestrians giving them looks as the past by. "Thanks Jaune, I needed that."

"N-no problem," Jaune looked away as he felt heat rush to his face and turned back to face her a moment later. "So… if you don't want to head back to Beacon immediately… do you want to find something to do to pass the time?" Jaune asked slowly and somehow kept the nervousness at bay.

Glynda blinked and seemed to ponder it for a moment. "You know what," she said as she locked eyes with him and offered a soft smile, "that's not a bad idea." She suddenly felt a tangent of warmth dwell up inside of her. "Is there anything in particular you had in mind?"

"Well..." As Jaune and Glynda continued to walk down the sidewalk, two heads poked out of an alleyway behind them.

"Are you sure you heard them right Velvet?" Sky asked his girlfriend.

"I definitely did," Velvet said as she wiggled her rabbit ears. "Jaune are Glynda are planning to kill Ozpin!" She exclaimed.

"Not if we stop them," Sky declared.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there we have it._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _Special thanks to Cyberleader2000 and nomb8217 for betaing for me._

 _As I said earlier, here's the teaser for the new drunk marriage fic, staring Sienna Khan!_

* * *

Jaune was pushed forward by two White Fang enforcers and one of them struck the back of his leg, forcing him to his knees. He turned to his right and saw two other White Fang members force Sienna down to the ground before gripping her hair and violently yanking her up to her knees.

Hearing Sienna cry out in pain made Jaune's blood boil. He wanted to run up and tear the faunus's horns out of his head for hurting her, but he couldn't. His body hurt all over and there was little he could do against his restraints.

"So," Adam Taurus turned to the large crowd of masked faunus in front of him, "which one dies first?" He motioned to Sienna. "The once inspired leader who betrayed us by selling us out, just so she can whore herself out to the humans?" Adam smiled as the large crowd of anger faunus began shouting towards Sienna as he turned towards Jaune. "Or, one of those very humans that want nothing more than to see us put down?"

As the crowd shouted some more, Jaune turned his head and made eye contact with Sienna. Maybe it was because this was the first time he saw her afraid, but she looked absolutely terrified. And Jaune could see in her eyes that she wasn't just afraid for her own safety.

'I'm sorry,' Jaune mouthed, as it hurt too much to actually speak. 'I'm so sorry.'

"Very well," Adam said and motioned to the two goons by Sienna. They then put a bag over her head and started to drag her away, despite her body flailing and screaming in protest. "If she wants to be a whore so badly, why let the humans have all the fun?"

Many in the crowd started to cheer. Before Jaune could even think the two goons holding him down moved him. He son found himself on his knees parallel to the crowd. One goon held him down on his knees while the other held his head down and out, leaving his neck exposed.


	15. Arcade and Warehouse Fight

**A/N:** _Yeah I've been gone a while, sorry about that guys. Life gave me a kick in the balls and such. But to make it up, I made this chapter a little longer and tommorow I'll upload the first chapter to the Sienna/Jaune drunk marriage fic._

 _Speaking of, 2 more drunk marriage fics popped up. A Jaune/Sienna one_ _by Monkeyman10526, and a Jaune/Reese one by Brazenark137._

 _Now lets get to the reason you're all here. Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!_

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina and Sky Lark sped down the sidewalk, doing their best to try and at least catch up to Jaune and Glynda, but even after several minutes of searching they were unsuccessful.

"Velvet, I think we lost them," Sky finally admitted with a sigh.

"Damn it," Velvet sighed as she stopped walking with Sky right next to her. "I can't believe I lost them."

"Are you sure you can't hear them anymore?" Sky asked.

"I'm sure," Velvet's rabbit ears twitched at that. "It actually wasn't all that easier to hear them to begin with, with all of the other people talking and such. Too much background noise," she answered truthfully and sighed.

She was able to pick up parts of Jaune and Glynda's conversation, but not all of it. As far as she knew, Glynda wanted Ozpin dead and tried poisoning him but it didn't work. Jaune for some reason did too and offered his assistance. A loud couple walked by obscuring her hearing, so she didn't hear Jaune's proposition, but she didn't need her enhanced hearing to hear their evil, scheming, diabolical laughter somehow disguised as a genuine, fun laugh.

"Well, I say we search some more, they couldn't have gone far," Sky suggested.

"Sure," Velvet agreed with a smile and they continued their search for the would-be murderers.

However, none of them noticed that they had their conversation in front of an arcade. And ironically enough, if they just peered in through the front window they would have found the blonde duo, playing on a Dance Revolution machine.

"Aww come on!" Jaune shouted, flabbergasted at the scores. Glynda beat him by fifty points. She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. She wasn't entirely sure about going into the arcade with Jaune, she'd hadn't been in one since she was a kid. But after seeing people her age and older inside and having fun, and not wanting to spend the rest of the day alone, she reluctantly agreed.

Now she can't help but look back and feel silly for how she felt about it, especially when seeing Jaune's pouty face. "You cheated," said while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Why Jaune," Glynda fainted a gasp, "I am absolutely shocked, stunned at such an asinine and juvenile accusation over an arcade game."

"I felt my foot move trajectory from the square I wanted to step on a few times," Jaune countered.

"Well mister Arcwit- Jaune, it just means you'll have to learn better foot coordination," Glynda countered.

"My shoe glowed purple when it did," Jaune crossed his arms as he stared at his wife.

"So the floor pads glew a color similar to my semblance and you accuse me of cheating," Glynda's tone and soft smile betrayed her innocence. "My my, your pride took that bad of a blow, did it?"

"I-... little bit, if my sisters found out I lost at a dance game they'd never let me hear the end of it," Jaune said before going wide-eyed and looking back at Glynda. "But that doesn't change the fact that-"

"That this was about your pride," Glynda's victorious smirk taunted him. She won. "Glad we got that all cleared up." Jaune's mouth hung agape. He got used to his sisters turning an argument on him and he learned how to counter it. Yet it just happened again, and Glynda's smirk said that she knew what she did.

"Oh," Jaune uncrossed his arms and pointed at her, "this squall is far from over Miss Goodwitch! By the end of the evening, I will show you that I am the king of the arcade, not you!"

"We'll see," Glynda countered while playing along. "We will see." How none of them broke character and start laughing would be a mystery they would never solve.

The Arcwitch couple would spend the next few hours trying to one-up each other. They went through a large variety of game machines. From wack-a-Grimm games, rail shooters, and even skeeball which… at which a staff member caught Glynda cheating and confiscated her tickets from the game as a warning. Jaune hunched over laughing but immediately stopped when he saw Glynda's trademark ' _I will eat your soul_ ' glare.

Through it all, Glynda honestly found herself having a good time. She couldn't really remember the last time she went to an arcade. While initially defiant about doing this, a small part of her urged her to do it for him, and she obliged. She was glad she did. Maybe it was because it was because she was spending time with Jaune or because she felt just a little bit younger, but she was enjoying herself.

Jaune meanwhile was ecstatic. He honestly felt like he was back at home with his sisters, having a competition at who was the best and who could collect the most tickets (that he lost on purpose most of the time to make his little sisters happy, not because he was bad). He honestly didn't expect Glynda to agree to this when he first selected the arcade as an idea to pass the time, let alone smile while doing so. Glynda smiling was a rare sight becoming more and more common as of late. He didn't know why, but he felt himself warm up every time she did.

They spent the late afternoon hours in the arcade. As the drew close evening, they realized that they went through each game and machine at least once an decided to call an end their competition then and there and tally up their tickets. Miraculously, Jaune won by having a hundred more than Glynda. Jaune made sure not to over gloat, lest Glynda stared into his soul again.

Since nothing at the prize stand caught her eye (like she expected), Glynda gave the rest of her tickets to Jaune, who was extremely grateful at the offer. But then came the problem of what to get. He could practically afford most of the prizes there and get himself something nice. But as he looked the prizes over, he spared a quick glance towards Glynda. Even if she said she didn't want anything, it didn't seem fair for her not to get anything.

But those top prizes looked so awesome...

* * *

Blake realized she may have been in over her head.

She and Sun infiltrated a secret White Fang rally to try and find out more about their plans in Vale. But then someone called up everyone for recruitment and Roman seemed to be eyeing them as if he was seeing through their disguises.

Blake had an idea, but it would involve compromising themselves. But since Roman was about to find them out anyway, what did it matter if she fired the first shots?

* * *

"You know you really didn't have to," Glynda said as she and Jaune were walking side by side down the sidewalk.

"Come on Glynda, you know I couldn't leave there without getting you something too," Jaune said with a smile, "you earned it." Glynda blushed slightly and held the object in her hands just a little tighter.

"I appreciate it," Glynda said, and she honestly meant it. Over the years, she rarely received anything outside of the holiday season or on her birthday (not that she wasn't ungrateful, far from it). Even if it was something as small as this, the act alone made Glynda feel very grateful, and a little warm inside. "Though I don't care what the tag says, I am not calling this 'Mr. Fluffykins'," Glynda stated.

"Aw come on," Jaune said as he motioned to the stuffed Beowulf in Glynda's arms, "he's so adorable." Glynda looked down at the stuffed Grimm, resisting the urge to admit that he had a point, and looked back at him.

"A real Beowulf isn't so cuddly. And I should know, I grappled a few in my time," Glynda stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "Tore their heads off too."

Jaune paused for a moment as the mental image of Glynda decapitating a Grimm with her bare hands came to mind. Was it weird that Jaune thought she looked hot and scary while doing so? "Now that you say that, I don't feel comfortable with you holding Mr. Fluffykins like that." Glynda looked down and saw that she had one arm around his neck. After looking around and seeing so few people out on the streets, she looked at Jaune and smirked as she brought her other hand up to the Beowulf's head, making it look like she was about to snap its neck.

Jaune gasped. "Mr Fluffykins! Don't worry, I will save you!" He lunged forward in an over dramatic fashion.

"Ha ha ha," Glynda let out the best Saturday morning cartoon villain laugh she could as she took a step back, "too late... hero." And then she put her hand on the stuffed Beowulf's head and tilted it to the side, emitting a neck breaking sound through her lips as she did.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Jaune fell to his knees, "you monster!" He mock cried. He tried to sound as real as possible, but he ended up sounding like a bad middle school actor in a play. "You were too good and taken too soon from this world Mr Fluffykins. We shall never know fluffiness likes yours again."

They finally couldn't keep a straight face and the Arcwitch couple burst out laughing. Glynda held one hand over her mouth before throwing her head back, while Jaune hunched over, hands on his knees. The two were lost in their giggling fits for more than a minute before finally calming down. Jaune got up and they continued walking down the sidewalk in silence, but they both had happy smiles on their faces.

"You know," Glynda said after a while, breaking the silence between them, "I actually had fun this evening."

"Yeah," Jaune turned to her, "I did too," he said before turning his attention back to his front. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I'm honestly surprised I did as well," Glynda said. "I didn't really have any memories of going to an arcade so I assumed I wouldn't enjoy myself, but I didn't want you to be lonely this afternoon and… well, I'm glad we ended doing it. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you had fun," Jaune said. "This whole afternoon was kind of fun," he muttered to himself, "almost like it was a date." Jaune let out a small squeak when he realized what he just said. His face paled when he heard Glynda emit a small gasp as well, which could only mean she heard him. ' _Nice job Jaune, you just made everything awkward._ '

They both continued to walk down the sidewalk, but now at a slower pace. Both were content with looking forward, they were afraid to look at one another or comment on what was just said. Eventually, they both slowly turned to one another but they immediately flinched back to their front when they made eye contact.

"You know," Glynda began to speak moments later, "if… you honestly think this as a date… I guess I have no problem thinking of it as well," she said softly. Jaune went wide-eyed and turned to his secret wife. She had a soft smile and a certain glint that said she truly meant what she said.

"R-really?" Jaune stuttered softly. Glynda just let out a soft chuckle and nodded. Jaune's mind went wild as he felt something warm dwell up inside him. He didn't really know how to describe it.

' _Our hands are holding,_ ' Jaune finally noticed. ' _When did we start holding hands?!_ ' He felt his heart start to race and his cheeks heat up as he looked back into Glynda's eyes, a small smile slowly forming on his face.

Something in the back of his mind told him to take initiative. To wrap his arms around her, pull her close, and latch his lips onto hers. He wanted to, by the gods did he want to.

And he would have, but the sudden gunshots in the distance were kind of a mood killer.

...wait.

* * *

After quickly putting Mr. fluf- the stuffed Beowulf in Jaune's backpack, the two of them quickly rushed to where the gunfire originated from. They took shortcuts through some back alleys. As they got closer, Glynda could hear voices.

"Wait," she held a hand up to stop Jaune. They both held against the left wall and slowly made their way to the end of the alleyway. They stopped at the very edge and Glynda poked her head around the corner, just enough for one eye to see what was happening.

Her eyes narrowed. She could see many armed White Fang terrorists quickly scurrying about in and outside a warehouse and a parking lot between them and the warehouse. The was a hole in the wall of the warehouse and there were several bodies lying around, but there was no blood so there was a chance they were still alive. There was obviously a battle here, but she didn't know what happened.

"Glynda," Jaune whispered as he tugged on Glynda's sleeve, "what do you see?"

"White Fang," she whispered back and Jaune's eyes widened in response. She bent down and rolled up her right pants leg, revealing her riding crop strapped to it.

"Wait, Glynda, what are you doing?" Jaune whispered as she gripped her weapon.

"Something happened here, I'm going to find out what," she responded.

"By yourself?" Jaune asked. Glynda could see the concern and worry that filled his eyes.

"I handled worse by myself before," Glynda reassured with a hand on his shoulder, touched by Jaune's genuine concern for her. "For now, stay here. If I get spotted, then call your weapon locker in and assist me if it looks bad."

Glynda didn't wait to hear Jaune's questions, which she knew he had, before rushing out behind cover. Using the large pieces of rubble and vehicles for cover, Glynda stealthily made her way to one of the guards. As she walked by, Glynda grabbed her, arm around her neck and one hand over her mouth, and pulled the faunus behind the van she was using as cover.

Glynda could have interrogated her, but the risk of her shouting for help was too high, so she opted to choke her out. Once the terrorist was unconscious, she laid the body prone against the van and peaked around the corner. She quickly retracted when she saw another White Fang member walking towards the vehicle next to the van.

She quickly moved to the other car and the other White Fang member suffered the same fate as the other when he got too close. After his unconscious body fell to the floor, Glynda looked back to the alleyway to Jaune. He gave her nod, but then he looked over, and his eyes widened with fear and he pointed just passed her.

"Frank? Jewel?" Glynda heard someone call out and footsteps approaching. She thanked Jaune for the heads up by nodding and preparing to grab him when he came close. She snatched him just like the first two. But as she choked him out and looked to Jaune to mouth 'thank you', she noticed a few things in the span of a second.

1) Jaune's face looked even more horrified than earlier. 2) She noticed that Jaune was still pointing, and he had two fingers up. 3) Someone from around the corner shouted "Oh shit!" and not a moment later gunfire filled the air.

* * *

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora idly passed the time in their dorm. Jaune text them earlier and said that he had to help Glynda with something so he would be back later. While it has been a long time, they weren't worried. They trusted that if anything was wrong, Jaune would tell them.

However, all three of their scrolls went off simultaneously with a notification: Jaune's rocket locker was deployed. That could only mean that their teammate was alone and in danger.

Having the locker's coordinates, they all frantically sprinted to retrieve their own weapons and head to Vale to help save their team leader and friend.

* * *

The second his locker landed, Jaune wasted no time getting his gauntlets on and grabbed Crocea Mors and rushing forward to help his wife, who was getting swarmed by the White Fang. He bashed the head of one of the terrorists with his shield and joined the brawl.

When he joined in, he soon found himself almost swarmed and being slowly pushed back. Eventually, he bumped into something. When he looked behind him, he saw that he and Glynda were now literally back to back, surrounded by the extremists. Glynda glanced at him and they made eye contact. Jaune felt any ounce of fear within him gone when he looked at her. He looked back at the terrorists in front of him with a new vigor in his eyes. He wasn't afraid anymore.

At first, everything was going well. Despite some instances where they got blindsided, they were taking the terrorists down quickly and efficiency. They were coordinated and vocal in their fighting, doing their best to help one another and keep each other covered and safe. They ended up taking out most of the terrorists, but then two big White Fang members wielding giant machine guns entered the fray and now they found themselves pinned behind a van.

"Shit," Glynda muttered as the bullets continued to pelt the van. "Jaune, how are you doing?" She turned and asked with concern.

"I- ok," Jaune said between heavy breaths. "Feeling a little sore, not sure how much more my aura can take." Glynda winced at this. While Jaune did have larger than normal aura reserves, they were only for someone of his skill set and age. Compared to her he was weaker, and she used her semblance a lot in the fighting that she felt a little fatigued herself. They had to finish this fight soon. She didn't want him hurt or worse.

Glynda's mind raced trying to find any solution. Then it hit her, the van was getting hit a lot, how was it still in one piece? She banged her fist against the van. ' _That felt thick, definitely armored,_ ' she thought as she glanced at Jaune's shield.

She got an idea. "Jaune," she called his attention, "help me push this." A purple aura surrounded the van and Jaune nodded in understanding. Glynda struggled a bit with the armored van's weight, but with Jaune helping her it was easy. It got easier and easier to push the van and they were now fast jogging towards the White Fang. When Glynda heard the White begin to panic and the gunfire stopped, a small victorious grin formed on her face. "NOW PUSH!" she shouted.

With all of their strength and the assistance of her semblance, the van went flying forward. The remaining terrorist screamed as they scrambled to get away. The van was halted from crushing the faunus by crashing into two more parked cars, but the force sent them skidding forward and knocking the most of the terrorists off balance.

The Arcwitch couple spared a glance at each other and knew what to do. Flanking both sides of the van, then ran to press their advantage to end the fight. Jaune bashed the head of one of the machine gunners before he could recover, knocking him out. A second one tried to swing a knife at him but Jaune blocked it with his sword and pushed him back. He then dropped his sword punched the man in the stomach a few times and twice in the head before he collapsed.

Glynda went for the for the other two White Fang members since the machine gunner was already knocked out by getting hit by the car. One of the faunus tried to stab her with a bowie knife, but she used her semblance on the knife to send him flying behind her into another car. The last one gasped and just threw his weapon on the ground and held his hands up in surrender.

Glynda stared at him for a few moments, glad that he decided to surrender, but she didn't have anything to restrain him with. "Turn around," she commanded. The trembling faunus slowly complied. Glynda then chopped the guy on the side of the neck, knocking him out just as Jaune finished with his last enemy.

Jaune and Glynda caught their breath as they rapidly looked all around them, making sure that they got all of the White Fang members. After a minute of looking, they lowered their guard and turned to one another.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Glynda asked with concern as she walked towards him.

"Yeah," Jaune rolled his shoulder as he walked up to her, "little winded but I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine myself, thank you," Glynda replied. The two then stood there, catching their breath as the awkwardly stared at anything but each other.

"Sorry," Jaune blurted out a moment later, making Glynda hum in confusion. "About..." He gestured at the carnage and bodies around him, "...yeah," he then scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I kind of ruined the night."

"Jaune what are you talking about?" Glynda asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I had fun tonight," she said honestly as she stared into his eyes. "Yeah the White Fang wasn't pleasant but no one could have predicted them. But everything else, the shopping, our talks, the arcade, Mr Fluffykins… I had so much fun tonight."

Jaune could see that Glynda meant everything she said. It made a fuzzy, warm feeling dwell inside of him and rise to his cheeks. But one thing she said stood out. "You called him Mr Fluffykins," he said with a cheeky smile.

Glynda's cheeks turned red as she crossed her arms and looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Glynda tried to say sternly, but the tone and speed of her voice, and the small lip curl of her lips betrayed her.

Jaune chuckled. "I-"

Three loud, rapid gunshots tore through the air and Jaune fell down screaming.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I swear to God I didn't want to end the chapter here on a cliffhanger, but if I kept going I would take away substance from the next chapter, and if I ended it sooner the chapter would have been much shorter, so I had to compromise._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _Thank you for reading, and have a fantastic New Year ! :D_


	16. Warehouse Aftermath

**A/N:** _It's been a hectic week. I'm tired as hell, dying of a fever, and my roommate ate my left over Chinese food and I can't kill him because murder is illegal! (anger war cry)_

 _Another RWBY DM fic popped up, a Jaune/Emerald one by DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE. I'm actual helping him out with ideas so that's fun :)_

 _Now lets get to the reason you're all here. Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!_

* * *

The White Fang member gripped her head as she slowly got up on all fours. Today was not her day. They were supposed to gain a whole bunch of new recruits, as well as reveal the White Fang's recent strides by showing their newest weapons: capture Atlassian mechs. But then apparently two of the recruits were spies and they started a shootout. Amongst the panic, everyone scattered and a huntress and huntsman showed up and took out everyone that was left. Everything just went to hell so quickly.

As she stood up on her knees, she shook the pain in her head away and leaned against the car she was thrown into and she looked around. To her left were the hunters that took them down. Below her was an unconscious comrade and an smg. She picked it up and aimed towards the huntsman who had his back to her.

She pulled the trigger. Three shots rang out before the gun clipped empty. She was unprepared for the recoil and the gun shot straight up, but she smiled as the huntsman fell down screaming. She then ducked back behind the car and reached for a new magazine. When she peaked back over the car, she didn't have time to blink before she was tackled to the ground.

The huntress wrapped her hands around her neck. She couldn't breathe, but was able to use both of her feet to kick the huntress off of her. Gasping, she dove for the smg, but the huntress was faster and kicked the gun away before kicking her stomach. The huntress then grabbed her and threw her into another car.

The faunus only had enough time to look up before the huntress kneed her stomach and then unleashed a fury of powerful strikes against her body and face. Her mask cracked and a piece broke off, allowing the terrorist to get a good look at the huntress's face. She never saw anyone so furious in her life. She thought only Grimm were capable of emitting such rage and hatred.

The moment passed and the huntress continued her ruthless assault on her, throwing her to the ground and punching her face over and over again. The terrorist screamed in agony and fear as her world turned into crimson and pain and darkness.

* * *

Glynda grunted as she gave the terrorists one final punch before letting go and standing up. Her breath was heavy and rapid. She closed her eyes for a few moments as she tried to calm herself. After she opened them again she looked down.

The face of the terrorist was a mess of bruises and blood. Her mask and nose were broken, her right eye swollen and leaking tears, and she was wheezing in pain and appeared to be unconscious. ' _What?_ ' She recoiled back and look at her hands. They were stained with warm blood.

Any thoughts she had were interrupted and halted when she heard a pained moan behind her. "JAUNE!" She got up and sprinted towards him. He was on his side, gripping his inner left thigh trying to stop the bleeding while eyeing another injury on left ankle. "Jaune!" Glynda shouted as she crouched by his side.

"It hurts," he forced out, "o-oh god it hurts." His eyes were closed shut and he breathing slowly but heavily through his teeth.

"Jaune," Glynda took off his backpack and tossed it aside as she turned him on his back. "I'm going to see how bad your leg is. I need you to hold still, ok?" Jaune winced as he nodded and leaned back. Glynda looked over the two injuries on his leg. The one on his thigh was without a doubt more severe than the one on his ankle, but both were bleeding. She came to the conclusion that while the most serious injury should be treated first, the smallest wound looked like it could be patched quickly, and slowing the rate of bleeding seemed like the best procedure at the moment.

Glynda reached down and inspected his ankle. The skin was torn as if the bullet grazed him. It was still bleeding, but the wound wasn't deep. "Jaune, your ankle just got graze but I'm still going to wrap it up to be safe," she said as she tore off half of her sleeve.

"O-ok," Jaune said in between breaths. Glynda then wrapped the torn sleeve around his ankle and pulled it tight, making Jaune wince at the pain, before tying it up. She then quickly moved up to the other injury up on his thigh. Just from the blood on the ground, she could tell that it was definitely worse than she thought.

After only a few seconds of searching, she found a problem. "Jaune, there's no exit wound, the bullet it still inside you. I need to flip you over," she warned him and made to flip him over before he can respond. She turned him onto his stomach as gently as she could, but he still winced at the pain.

"Damn," Glynda muttered as she looked it over. It honestly could have been worse. If it was a larger caliber bullet… she rather not think of that. The bullet tore a hole in him. She put her fingers around the wound and tried to get a good angle to see in, but she couldn't find the bullet. She saw a small glint of what could have been the bullet, but it was immediately lost in a sea of blood. "Fuck," she hissed in frustration.

"G-Glynda?" Jaune said, making her inner chastise herself for being too loud. "I can't see what's back there. What's wrong?" Glynda could practically feel the fear in his voice, and it tore at her heart.

"I..." Glynda tried to find the words as she used one hand to apply pressure to the wound while the other gripped Jaune's hand in an attempt to provide confort. "Jaune, this wound isn't lethal, you are going to be ok," she emphasized to him, "but the bullet is still inside your leg, and as long as it is it's going to be a lot harder to stop the bleeding, if at all." She sighed. She wasn't sure if leaving the bullet in their would increase the risk of an infection. Aura would no doubt help with that, but she felt best not to mention that she didn't want to worry him more.

"You can't get it out?" He questioned.

"Blood keeps getting in the way plus my semblance isn't that pinpoint," she admitted. "I'd most likely end up pulling something else out."

They both winced as a mental image of that popped into their heads.

"Well, thanks for not doing that, I guess" Jaune forced a chuckle to try and ease the tension, despite the pain in his leg. A brief glimmer of light made the two of them look up. A bullhead quickly fly over them and landed behind a building, near the alleyway they both came from earlier. It took off and left just as fast as it came.

"Shit," Glynda winced. Fearing the worst, she quickly dragged Jaune behind the closest van, which had an unconscious White Fang grunt leaning beside it. "Stay down and be quiet."

"M-more White Fang?" Jaune asked fearfully as Glynda placed him down and grabbed the terrorist's smg.

"I don't know," she responded as she cocked the weapon. "Just stay down and be quiet," she repeated. "If they don't know you're here then they won't come for you." She peeked around the van and aimed the gun to the alleyway, the other hand stayed to apply as much pressure on Jaune's wound as she could.

"You-you sure you can take them?" Jaune grabbed her leg and looked at her worriedly.

"I still have enough aura," Glynda wasn't sure if she had enough aura for or not, she did take a lot of hits during the fight. She looked at him briefly but dared not look him in the eyes. "I'll be fine." Her grip on the gun tightened as she adjusted her aim, while Jaune brought his hands back and joined Glynda's hand in trying to stop the bleeding.

She heard the faintest sound of footsteps approaching. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted together as she adjusted her legs to start sprinting from cover to the next car in order to draw their fire away from Jaune. Even if he wasn't injured, Jaune's safety was her number one priority. If it meant her own life be taken, then so be it. But she would not go down without a fight.

"Jaune!" All tension died as Jaune and Glynda perked up at the familiar voice.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune questioned as Glynda dropped the gun and brought the other hand to his wound.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora then appeared rushing from the alleyway, weapons drawn and worry on their face as they looked over the area.

Glynda's eyes widened briefly as she remembered Pyrrha's semblance, and how it only affects metal. "Miss Nikos!" She called out. "Jaune is down! I need help, now!"

"What!" All three members of JNPR shouted as they sprinted towards them. When they rounded the car and saw their friend, Ren's eyes widened, Nora covered her gaping mouth, and Pyrrha dropped to her knees, instinctively bringing her hands to help cover the large, bleeding wound.

"Hey guys," Jaune looked up at them with a small smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Our scrolls pinged that your locker was launched and we came as quick as we could," she answered quickly. "What hap-"

"You two can talk later," Glynda sternly interrupted. "Ren, Valkyrie, I'm not sure if there are more of them or not. Check the warehouse to see if there's any more, but don't engage them," Glynda commanded. The pair hesitated and spared a look of sympathy at their wounded friend before nodding and rushing off. "Miss Nikos, Jaune still has a bullet in his leg. I need you to use your semblance to get it out."

"I… yeah, I can do that," Pyrrha said. She and Glynda moved their hands off of the wound, and the champion winced at the blood and seeing the inside of her partner's leg. She looked around at the wound to try and find it. "I-I can't see it, there's too much blood in the way!" After a few more moments, she saw a shine in the sea of red. "Wait, I think I see it!" She moved a few inches back and put her hand out, feeling her semblance wrap around a metallic object.

"Good. Don't pull it out fast, take it nice and slow," Glynda ordered.

"Slow?! I thought we need this out immediately?" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Calm down! If you just yank it out like that you'll just tear something else while doing so and make it worse. Do you want that?" Glynda asked.

"Uh… no." Pyrrha said. She took a deep breath and looked towards Jaune. "Ok Jaune, ready? Three... two…" Jaune winced as he felt the bullet start to move. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jaune said just above a whisper. "It doesn't hurt too badly," Glynda and Pyrrha easily saw through the lie with how Jaune's hand was in a tight fist, "but it just feels… so weird."

"You're doing fine Jaune," Glynda said, putting a comforting hand on his back. "Pyrrha, how is it coming?"

"Almost… got it!" The bullet floated out of his leg with a black aura surrounding it. Pyrrha then stopped her semblance and the bullet dropped and pinged on the floor.

"Alright, good." Glynda looked around and saw an unconscious White Fang grunt near them. "Tear part of his shirt off." Pyrrha did so and tore off a large piece of fabric. "Now fold it up and hold it against the wound." The champion did as commanded.

Glynda then tore off her other sleeve and wrapped it as tight as she could around the cloth and wound. She took a moment to look at the impromptu bandage and sighed in relief when it looked like it stopped the bleeding.

A moment later, everyone flinched when an explosion filled the air, but relaxed when they heard someone shout "Nora!" in an annoyed manner. Jaune and Pyrrha shared a look. He motioned his head and Pyrrha nodded before taking off for the warehouse.

"I swear that girl will burn down Beacon one day," Glynda sighed. As she moved to help Jaune up.

"She won't if I tell her not to," Jaune smiled as he was now sitting up against the car. "Thanks."

"Jaune, are you sure you're ok?" Glynda asked softly. Jaune couldn't help but notice how worried and concerned about him she looked for him.

"I… yeah. My leg still hurts a little bit but I'll manage," He looked into her eyes and offered a small smile. "Thanks for helping me." Glynda returned the smile with a tint of redness on her cheeks.

The air was soon filled with the sound of police sirens. The noise drew closer and they both could now hear the sounds of several cars speeding towards them.

"Oh hey, it's the cops," Jaune voiced out.

"Yeah, nice of them to finally show up," Glynda spat out as she stood up. Jaune didn't need to look up to know she had a cross look on her face. "Nice to know our police force is competent enough to at least show up… eventually."

Several police cars pulled in around the warehouse from multiple directions. Cops in standard uniform branding pistols to heavy SWAT units with shields and rifles stormed all over the area. Two officers made a beeline towards Glynda.

"I'm a professor from Beacon, I have a student wounded here!" Glynda called out. One stopped and got on his scroll. The other, one with the captain insignia on his shoulder boards, ran right up to them.

"How bad is he ma'am?" He asked as he crouched down next to Jaune, looking at his leg.

"He was hit twice in the leg," Glynda explained. "One deep wound but the bullet is out and it's bandaged tight."

"Alright," the cop made to lift him up and Glynda helped him. Each had an arm under his shoulder. He started to lead them to one of the police cruisers. "I'll have one of my guys get him to the nearest hospital."

"T-thank you," Jaune smiled despite wincing.

"Much appreciated, thank you," Glynda nodded.

"If you really want to thank me, then help me and my men clear this place out," he more demanded than asked, but he didn't sound too harsh. "Me and my guys are utterly exhausted. We've had enough of the White Fang in one night to last us a week."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jaune asked before Glynda could, who had an eyebrow raised.

"There was another fight with the White Fang on the overpasses," he explained.

"The overpasses? Were there any casualties?" Glynda gasped as Jaune's eyes were wide with shock.

"No deaths. A lot of wounded civies but almost all were minor injuries, nothing major or severe. A miracle giving the amount of property damage." The Arcwitch couple sighed in relief at this.

"Perhaps I should head there," Glynda suggested. "My semblance should be able to help repair most of the damage that was done."

"I'd appreciate that, considering that another one of your huntress teams was involved in the attack," he said.

"Hold on a moment, what?" Glynda gasped. "What the hell happened over there?"

"One moment." They reached the cruiser and started to help Jaune in the back. "Corporal, get this trainee huntsman to the hospital. His leg's wounded so be careful."

"Yes sir," The Corporal replied. The Captain closed the door and slowly drove off. Jaune wasn't able to hear much of the conversation, but he swore he heard something about Ruby and a robot.

* * *

It was morning on the following day and Jaune felt a lot better, though he wished the hospital bed wasn't so rock hard. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora arrived early in the morning and were relieved to see their team leader and friend ok… for the most part.

The bullet hit and put a crack in his femur bone. Aura could heal it, but healing bones takes time. He had a cast wrapped around the wound that can be taken off later tomorrow. Jaune thought he was going to get a well-earned earful from his team about rushing off into danger without backup. But surprisingly they didn't. While they were a little upset about that, they were more concerned with his well beginning and making sure he was ok.

They also brought bagels, which was heaven compared to what the hospital called food. Jaune made sure to over exaggerate his thankfulness for real food and earn a laugh from his team. Over their breakfast, since he knew he would have to tell them eventually, he told his team all about what happened, but with a lot of details changed. He was not telling them about his date with Glynda, but he stayed mostly truthful when it came to the fighting.

While still worried, Pyrrha admitted she was proud that Jaune fought heroically and bravely against the White Fang, and Ren said it was a sign of how far he's come. Nora said that she knew Jaune was always so strong and was just holding back, earning a chuckle from him.

The room door opened and in came Glynda followed by a nurse. JNPR starred at the professor. Her clothes were… less than clean, dark bags were under her eyes, and she walked with less grace than she normally did. "Mr. Arc, Ren, Ms. Nikos, Valkyrie," she greeted each with a nod with a strained voice.

"Glynda are you ok," Jaune said, concern plaguing his voice as he got to the point. "You don't sound or look too good."

"I assure you I am ok, though I will admit that spending the night and morning fixing the damage caused by the White Fang and Team RWBY was lengthy and tiresome," Glynda said as she walked up next to him. "Though I believe I should be the one asking you that. How is your leg? How are you feeling?"

"I- yeah I'm doing ok. My leg is feeling a little bit better, but I haven't tried walking yet though."

"That's actually why I'm here," the nurse said, drawing everyone's attention. "We've been monitoring his healing process and determined that he can leave this morning if he so chooses."

"Already?" Jaune asked in disbelief. "Wow."

"We were surprised too. We believe you can walk right now, but we want you to wear a brace for the next… I'd say at least two days, and we'll give you a cane just for safe measure. After that, if you feel fine then just ship the brace and cane back to us. If you feel worse then just come back."

"We'll make sure he gets proper rest and doesn't overstrain himself," Ren said.

"Good," the nurse's scroll pinged and she took a moment to check it. "I'm needed elsewhere. Another doctor will arrive soon and give you more details. Take care Mr. Arcwitch."

"Wait… Arcwitch?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow. Ren looked at the nurse in confusion. Nora looked back at Jaune and Glynda. All color was drained from their faces.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Oh boy. That's not good._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _Special thanks to Cyberleader2000 for betaing and giving medical advice for the bullet wound._

 _ **NEW POLL** : Now that polling for the Sienna DM and Autobot Arc story is done, we have a new poll up. Its the same as the previous 'what stories would you be interested in' poll, but with some new options. If you have a minute, every vote is appreciated._

 _Thank you for reading, and have a fantastic day :D_


	17. Close Save, Angry Rant

**A/N** : _Ok, so I don't normally do this, but this chapter is going to be divided into 2 parts. Part 2 will be uploaded as a new chapter in a few days at the most._

 _Alright, here's chapter 17. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wait… Arcwitch?"

' _Oh….. fuck,_ ' echoed through Jaune and Glynda's mind. This was a nightmare and they were not prepared. Though they refused to acknowledge it, they knew that the truth about their marriage wouldn't stay a secret forever. It would have gotten out eventually, but they had hoped that it would have been years from now and on their terms. But this…

Jaune felt stupid for not considering this. Of course, now that they were married their last names were changed. Why wouldn't he think that it wasn't also changed in documents like his online medical records?

Glynda was internally mortified, but somehow was keeping face. If their new last names were already in their medical records, then all it would take is some to dig just a little further to find out why. When it's found out that she was married to a student, the media would have a field day with the scandal that would follow. Her career… her life would be over.

"Jaune, you're a witch?!" Nora jumped up next to her him, drawing everyone out of their thoughts.

"Uhhh…." was all he managed to get out as everyone else was too stunned by Nora's outburst.

"Why didn't you tell us? Was it because you're embarrassed? Don't be, witches are cool! They can ride on broomsticks and do magic and do all sorts of things!" Nora cheered while bouncing and twirling around. "Oo oh, show us your magic by… by... turning Ren into a frog!"

' _What?_ ' Jaune thought. ' _She knows about our marriage. What is she-_ ' His thoughts paused as he saw her wink at him. ' _... ooooooh._ ' Finally catching on to what she was doing, Jaune raised a finger to Ren. "By my witch-enly powers, I turn Ren into a frog." ' _I can not believe I just said that._ '

Ren looked at Jaune for a moment before turning his attention to Nora, then to Pyrrha, then back to Jaune. "... ribbit."

"Pyrrha, I turn you into a frog that actually sounds convincing."

Pyrrha blinked for a moment and then emitted her best attempt at a frog noise, but immediately covered her mouth when she ended up sounding like a poor dying animal. Nora burst out laughing and almost fell on the floor, Jaune did his best to hold down his chuckling, Ren just smiled and shook his head, was Pyrrha was blushing in embarrassment but also chuckling.

Glynda held a hand over her mouth, hiding her smile while successfully holding back her chuckling. The interaction team JNPR was having reminded Glynda of her former Beacon team, and she was briefly lost in a moment of nostalgia and happy memories. She was also relieved that, even if she knew that it would last only last for a short while, everyone forgot about the last name revelation.

After several moments have passed and everyone calmed down, Pyrrha was the first to speak. "Still though, I didn't know your last name was actually Arcwitch. Was Arc just an abbreviation?" she asked.

"No, my last name is just Arc," Jaune lied and felt bad for doing so. But he knew it was necessary.

"Seeing as I am responsible for most of the paperwork done at Beacon, I can also confirm that Arc is his last name," Glynda chipped in. And it wasn't a lie either, all of his record at Beacon said so.

"Then, why did the nurse call you 'Arcwitch'?" Pyrrha asked in confusion. Jaune blinked. He did not think that far ahead.

Thankfully, Nora came to the rescue once again. "They got the names mixed up and confused, obviously," Nora said as if it were common knowledge. Everyone gave her a questionable look. "What? Jaune and Miss Goodwitch's names were no doubt tossed around a lot due to what happened last night. Obviously, someone later got confused and thought one of the was named Arcwitch."

"That seems like a bit of a stretch," Pyrrha commented.

"No she has a point," Ren chimed in. "When we were younger she always popped in when I would introduce myself to people. I had a couple of people mistake that as my name being 'Renora'."

"But, that sounds like a girl's name."

"He was a girly little boy," Nora giggled, earning a glare from Ren and a laugh from the rest. Glynda felt a little embarrassed that it took her this long to figure out just what Nora did, and how it took the attention off of them and closed the case of their last name. She had to admit it was quick thinking on her part, and now she felt a little bad for labeling her as someone who would rush into a situation without thinking.

A knock at the door grabbed their attention to the doctor carrying a duffle bag. "Mr. Arc, right?"

"That's me," Jaune replied.

"Mr. Arc, I'm here to give you your leg braces and go over your injuries in a little more detail with you," he explained. "We should get done in a few minutes and then we'll let you out of here."

Everyone smiled at the good news, especially Glynda. If he could get released immediately, then his injuries must be healing rapidly, which means he'll be back to normal in no time. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Everything was not as fine as Glynda hoped.

Jaune would be fine in a week. Aura was helping his recovery beyond expectations, but he would have trouble walking for a few days and would have to wear a leg brace until then. She'll help and have him take it easy during that time.

After escorting Team JNPR and was about to board the airship back to Beacon, her scroll received an important message. Due to her involvement with the events that shook Vale last night, she was 'requested' to see the council to give a statement about the events. She didn't hate the council, she was not a woman of politics, but her being exhausted from helping repair the damages the entire night didn't help her mood.

Her scroll died along the way, so she was surprised to see Ozpin outside the government building, who expressed how he would gladly handle the political drama for her. This was a nice relief for her and she thanked him as she took the slow trek back to the school, where she hoped to collapse in bed and finally get some rest.

Once she got back, she quickly realized that Ozpin took the political shitstorm for her as a way of apologizing for not completing the paperwork he was supposed to do… she wasn't exactly sure why she was surprised at that after working with and knowing the man for years now.

After several long hours of paperwork, she was finally finished and wanted nothing more than to lie down and finally rest. But another thought entered her mind and prevented her from doing so. She realized there was one last thing she needed to do… well, two things.

She took out her scroll and message Jaune that she had his backpack and would give it to him later. She then sent a message to team RWBY.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang sat on the couch before Glynda Goodwitch. They were summoned to speak about what happened the previous night. They knew it was going to happen, but they didn't expect it to happen today, seeing that most of the day had already passed. Especially so when they saw how Glynda looked.

She looked tired and sick, absolutely horrible compared to how she normally was. But they were smart enough to keep that to themselves.

When Glynda asked, every member of team RWBY recounted the events of the previous night and tried to stay as truthful to the events as they happened, knowing that leaving out or tweaking information wouldn't be a good thing if found out. After their explanations, Glynda took several moments to contemplate their answers before nodding and standing up.

"Girls, I can not fault you for wanting to do the right thing." A small smile started to form on Yang and Ruby's faces. "But," their smiles dropped, "in this scenario, I must question why you all believed going to find and fight a known terrorist organization, on your own and without support, was a good idea."

"We didn't plan on taking them on on the freeway," Ruby responded. "It just spiraled out o-"

"We handled it and did what was right," Blake stepped in. "The was a terrorist rally going on and we did what we had to protect Vale. No one else is doing anything about it. If we didn't, they would have dispersed and could have caused who knows what kind of carnage." The rest of her teammates muttered their agreements.

Glynda sighed. The girls were trying to do the right thing, but they put themselves in unnecessary danger at the same time. They weren't ready for that. Not yet. "You were lucky to escape that situation with your lives. One mistake, and one or more of you would be missing from this conversation."

"But..." Ruby tried to protest. "We would've been able to get out in time."

"To be fair, it's not like we just charged in blindly without discussing a plan," Weiss said.

"Yeah," Yang chimed in. "We can handle ourselves. You yourself said we were one of the best teams a while ago."

Glynda sighed as she walked over and stared out of the closest window. She didn't know what she expected. They were young and in their first year in one of the four main huntsmen academies. Cockiness and arrogance were expected. But to show a total disregard for their own safety and for the collateral damage that they caused…

Were they completely oblivious to what happened? To the destruction caused? To the people hurt?

To the fact that Jaune was shot twice and would have been killed if the third bullet wasn't a few inches off to the side?

Glynda resisted the urge to tighten her fists and let out a sigh. She was too exhausted to deal with this. But then an idea came to her head. A very ill thoughted idea, but one that will get her point across. "Tell me Ruby, which of your teammates will have to die for you to learn?" Glynda didn't need to turn around to know what faces the girls were having. Hearing them shuffle in their seats was enough.

"...P-... Professor Goodwitch?"

"You're young and ambitious, and thus you think you're invincible." Glynda turned around to face them. "So please tell me, which of your teammates would you have to see die in battle to realize that you… none of you are invincible." She asked as she walked in front of them.

"Hold on a second Miss G!" Yang stood up, not bothering to hide her distaste for the deputy headmistress. "That's going too far!"

"For once, I'm going to have to agree with Yang," Weiss said. "I honestly believe this is entirely unnecessary."

"On the contrary, it is," Glynda remarked with angry eyes. "Death is a very real possibility in this line of work. And I don't believe you four are taking this seriously at all!"

"We're not children," Blake spoke up. "We knew the risks when we signed up for it."

"Knowing the risks is not the same as understanding them," Glynda retorted. "I doubt you haven't seen some of the upper year teams and noticed how some of them don't have all four members with them. You may know the risks, but they understand them." The members of Team RWBY were taken back by this. The thought was always in the back of their minds, but they never brought it up. "Anyone can know the risks, but places like Beacon help you understand them. But we seem to be failing in that regard."

"But-" Ruby tried to speak, but Glynda cut her off.

"Tell me Miss Rose, if you don't want to learn than your not invincible in the classroom, then you'll have to learn it the hard way like I and so many others did. So please, which of your teammates would have to die in order for that to happen?"

Team RWBY's eyes widened at what she implied, but Glynda didn't seem to notice as she turned back around and slowly walked back to the window.

"But perhaps it doesn't matter. If your own mother's untimely passing wasn't enough a warning about the dangers of being a huntress, then I don't know what will. If your own mother's death meant so little to you, then she must be rolling in her grave. Perhaps Ozpin was wrong in bringing you here."

Glynda took another slow breath. She could hear the girls shuffling awkwardly in their seats, as well as a few snuffles from Ruby.

"The four of you are dismissed. Get out." Her voice lacked any emotion.

Slowly, the four trainee huntress, left the office leaving Glynda by herself. The headmistress waited a few moments to make sure they didn't come back before going back to her desk. When she sat down, she cupped her head in her hands, her anger replaced with regret.

"She didn't deserve that," she muttered to herself. "She didn't deserve that."

* * *

 **A/N** : And there we have it. _Nora saves the day and Glynda snaps while being angry._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _And again, part 2 will be up in at most a few days._

 _Thank you for reading, have a fantastic day :)_


	18. Heart to Heart

**A/N** : _The type of writers block where you know what you want to do but are unsure how to put it to words is the worst. DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE, Kc4229, and Cyberleader2000 were of great help in getting me out of it and provide a few improvements. Shout out to them for their help._

 _Also two more drunk marriage fics appeared: one involving Winter/Weiss/Qrow by_ _ _DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE, and a Emerald/Jaune one by The Final Conduit.  
__

 _ _Anyway, lets get to the reason why you're here. Here's chapter 18, Enjoy!__

* * *

Jaune slowly walked up to the door to Glynda's office. He still had a little trouble walking but his team was really supportive and helpful. A little too helpful at times, like when Nora tried to give him a piggyback ride back home but it failed due to their height differences, but he appreciated the support. He was glad to have friends like them.

Most of the day came and went rather quickly and he developed the urge to take a walk alone to get used to the brace and to see how far his limit was. His route ended up be Glynda's office. Earlier he got a message from her saying that she had his new backpack and that she would give it him later. But since he was already here, he figured he would pick it up now.

He walked up to the door and was about to knock when he realized it was slightly ajar. Something seemed off to him. He peaked inside through the crack and saw Glynda sitting on her couch looking over papers on the coffee table before her. Next to the papers was a half empty bottle of wine and a full wine glass.

"Glynda?" He called as he knocked on the door, opening it slightly. This startled her and caused her to drop a paper before turning to the door.

"Oh, Jaune. You startled me. What are you doing up? I thought you would be resting," Glynda said.

"I was, but I figured that if I'm going to have this brace on for a bit then I better get used to it," he explained. "So I decided to take a little walk and ended up here. Then I remembered that you had my backpack and-"

"Oh right," Glynda interrupted him as she used her semblance to lift the backpack and fly it across the room to him. "Here. I was going to bring it yesterday, but you can have it now. Just make sure you take it easy."

"Ok," As Jaune took the backpack and was about to say thank you, he noticed something. Glynda barely looked at him and seemed like she wanted him gone as soon as possible. With a quick glance, he saw that the bags under her eyes were darker and her expression showed that something was bothering her. "Glynda… are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine," Glynda retorted back rather quickly.

"Are you sure? It seems like something is bothering you."

"I've just had a long day and am a little tired, I am fine," she said again, not even bothering to look up at him.

Jaune didn't believe her. The signs were obvious but she didn't seem like she was in the mood to talk about it. Sighing, he turned around and made to leave her office. But he only made a few steps before she called for him.

"Jaune," He turned back around to see her looking up at him. Her eyes seemed to be filled with some form of regret. "Do..." she looked away for a moment before making eye contact, "do you think I'm a bad person?"

"What?" Shocked that she would think of herself as such, he dropped the backpack and walked forward. "No, I-... Glynda, you are absolutely far from anything of a-... Glynda, what's bothering you? What happened?"

After a moment, Gynda drank the contents from the wine glass in one go. "I messed up and went too far."

Jaune sat down on the couch next to her and Glynda explained what happened. With team RWBY and about what she said, specifically to Ruby and about her mother, recalling every detail. Jaune sat quietly and listen

"I… ouch." Was all Jaune was able to say. "... that was a little harsh," he admitted. "I know they messed up and needed a lecture, but still. Saying Ruby didn't care about her mom… just… damn."

"I know," Glynda said softly. "I went too far, but it's the only way they'll learn."

"Are you sure? I mean, there can be other… ways..." Jaune stopped when Glynda looked at him. But to his surprise her face wasn't full of any foul emotion, just the same 'I messed up' expression.

"Jaune," Glynda looked him in the eye, "we are huntsmen and huntresses. Our job is to protect Remnant from the monsters that dominate our world. We are strong, but we are not invincible. Sometimes the monsters win. My job is to help prepare you all to fight the Grimm, to be prepared to succeed in the worst scenarios. But even then, no matter how hard I try it's not enough."

Jaune didn't believe that. Glynda did do more than enough for them. He wanted to speak up, but another part of him told him to hold his tongue and let her finish before saying anything.

Glyda looked back down to the table. "I think the main reason I got mad was that I saw myself in Ruby." This got Jaune to raise an eyebrow. "I was idealistic and thought I was invisible too. My team was one of the best in Beacon. Barely anything could touch us. We were on top of the world. And then our second year started."

Jaune noticed how Glynda's fists tightened and how her expression depressened. His hand instinctively moved forwards to grab hers. She grabbed back and squeezed hard. It couldn't be said if the two were aware of the actions they just did.

"Our mission was to clear a thick den of Grimm that was harassing an outer town. It was a large one, but nothing we thought we couldn't handle. I… can't even say it was entirely the Grimm's fault. I ignored orders and pressed forward and found myself cut off and trapped. My team then desperately tried to save me, and….. only three of us came back. I messed up and my partner paid the price. She… she died right in my arms."

Her voice became softer and spoke slower. Jaune used his free hand to wipe the tear that fell down her cheek as she remembered the painful memory.

"Every time I see anyone here have that same 'I'm invincible' attitude, I can't help but imagine them in the same position I was in, and some of them do end so. It actually made me want to become a teacher, to see if I could help anyone else and stop them from go through what I did and stop them from making the same mistakes that I did. Being soft didn't work, I had to be a little more aggressive. I gained a reputation as a hardass among the students as a result, some have come to be intimidated by and despise me, and I don't think I made any difference. Every year… every semester, there are always fewer students than there were at the beginning."

Her face fell with each passing word. "I attend all of their funerals you know, every single one of them. Ozpin, Peter, and Oobleck do too. And every time we do, I can tell that they're filled with guilt, the feeling that maybe there's something we could have said or done to help prevent this from happening. No matter what I say or how hard I try, nothing seems to work." Jaune looked back towards the door to make sure it was closed, and then he shifted around and wrapped his arm around Glynda. She unconsciously scooted closer to him but continued with her story.

He sat there holding her, trying to think of something to say to comfort her. His thoughts then drifted back to a valuable lesson his dad told him long ago. He did his best to recall every word of what his father said.

"Some people can't be taught with words alone, sometimes it takes actions to engrave the lesson in our hearts. Those are the lessons that we want to pass on to the younger generation so they don't suffer our fate, unless you hold their hand through every mission they're going to learn it. Whether it's the easy way or the hard way is up to them. All we can do is pray that they never have to learn that lesson. Will they? Maybe." Jaune was amazed he managed to recall most of what his dad taught him. He took a breath and his thoughts drifted towards the previously mentioned team RWBY. "Regardless, My team and myself will be there to help them if things get out of hand, I can promise you that Glynda. Your teachings are not wasted, I honestly can't count how many times I used what you taught me to save my life. Cardin's too. When you told him about his spacial awareness and how he held his mace, he applied what you told him on our mission in Forever Falls. It saved his life from an Ursa that was flanking him when we were ambushed."

Glynda half laughed, half scoffed. "I'm actually surprised I managed to get through that thick skull of his. Never thought I'd see the day."

"The meathead does have a bit of a brain, when he wants to use it, " Jaune laughed. "But seriously though, me and him most likely wouldn't be here right now if not for you, and I can guarantee that most of us here can say that. We all owe that to you Glynda." The corners of her lips turned up at hearing that.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jaune, the office door wasn't entirely closed, it only looked so from his point of view. It was actually every so slightly ajar, and through the tiny crack peaked the turquoise eye of Nora Valkyrie.

Jaune left his scroll at the dorm room and he was gone for a while. Nora volunteered to look for him and thought going to Glynda was a good first step. Not wanting to just barge in, she was going to knock when she heard Jaune's voice and decided to peak in.

After listening for a little bit, and hearing what they were talking about, Nora decided that this wasn't a conversation she should interrupt or eavesdrop on. She quietly pulled away and went back to the dorm. She would let Jaune and Glynda have their moment. She would think of an excuse for him to tell the others.

Jaune owed her twice now, and she had the perfect way for him to pay her back.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes and blinked several times as he looked around. ' _Did I fall asleep?_ ' He and Glynda were still sitting on the couch. He looked at the window and saw that it was dark outside. He remembered the sky was red and purple from the sun setting.

'How long have I been here?' He asked himself. As the memories of what he was doing here came back to him, his face immediately turned red when he realized that he and her still had their arms wrapped around one another.

"Glynda?"

A soft snore was his response.

Jaune sighed. His team was probably worried sick about him. He had to get back, but part of him didn't want to. He just felt so comfortable and warm within her embrace. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that with the amount of time passed, his team was probably worried about and would look for him. Finding them like this was the last thing he wanted, for Glynda's sake. He slowly and reluctantly brought his arms up behind him and pried Glynda's hands off of him. Once he was free he scooted away, and then found that he immediately missed being close to her.

He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders before looking back at Glynda, her sleeping form lay against the couch. Jaune winced at how uncomfortable that looked. He wanted to get back to his room, but he couldn't leave with her like that. She would definitely have neck and body cramps in the morning if he did.

He got up and looked around and saw the door which he believed lead to her bedroom. He walked to and opened the door. He moved his hand against the wall to find and flip the light switch. Once the lights turned on he got a good look at the room, noting that it looked comfortable but seemed smaller than the student dorms. He thought the professors would have had bigger rooms.

In the center of the room was a queen size bed with a purple comforter and two large pillows. But what really caught his was that between the two pillows, Mr Fluffykins sat tall at attention. "She… she actually kept it," he mumbled to himself. A small smile formed on his face as he looked back at Glynda. A small warm feeling dwelled in him, but he didn't know why.

He walked over to the bed and pulled the comforter and sheets off of one side. He then walked back out and went up to Glynda. "Ok," he brought his arms under her, "one… two… three," and lifted her up bridal style.

Hit bit down hard on his lip, enough to draw blood if not for his aura, as an immense pain shot through his thigh. ' _Oh god, this hurts!_ ' He shifted all of his weight to his other leg and the pain eased up. ' _Ok… not one of my best ideas, but too late to back out now._ '

He slowly limped his way over to the bed. He did his best to keep the pressure off his injured leg and resist the urge to hiss out whenever he felt a ping of pain, and moved slowly and gently as possible to not disturb his wife's slumber. It took him a minute or two, but he eventually made it.

"Alright, there we go," he muttered as he slowly placed Glynda on the bed, making sure her head was laid comfortably on her pillow.

He then took off her shoes and put them by the nightstand. Next, he brought the covers back over and tucked her in. He took a moment to wipe a strand of hair from her face, and then an idea came to his mind. He reached over and moved Mr Fluffykins and put in between her arm and chest.

He took a step back. He couldn't help but believe that she looked absolutely adorable when she slept. He wasn't sure what made him want to, but the then slowly leaned down and gently pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Good night Glynda," he whispered before turning to head back to his dorm.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there we have it._

 _Just to clarify something just incase a few of you didn't, Glynda wasn't upset about being brutally honest with RWBY about their actions, she was about implying that Ruby didn't care for Summer._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _Before we depart, here's a few gifts for you guys:_

* * *

 **Omake** : _Glynda's Deadly Thighs_

In the darkness of Glynda's bedroom, Floyd the geist Grimm snuck in and eyed the stuffed Beowulf.

"Hehehe, I smell a devious plannnnnnn~" he rubbed his hands together and possessed the stuffed toy. The possessed form of Mr Fluffykins became surrounded by a black, haunting aura and rose up.

"Hehehe, goodbye Miss Goodwitch~" Floyd hisses and laughed evilly as he climbed up her body.

But then Glynda rolled her body over and Floyd soon found himself trapped between Glynda's legs.

"Oh no!" Floyd struggled to try and get out. But his struggling meant movement. Glynda felt the movement between her legs. But since Floyd was now the size of a human head and was moving between Glynda's legs…

It wasn't hard to imagine what Glynda's dreams were telling her what was down there.

"Ohhhh~ Jaunnnnneeee~" Glynda moaned in her sleep as she pressed her legs together.

"No! Oh Salem no! Hel- mpph!"

"Oh Jaune~" She squeezed her thighs tighter together, dreaming about a certain blonde man's head being there and doing… naughty things.

"Mppph! Mmmph! Mppphhh!"

 _ **CRUNCH**_

It was too much and Floyd ended up dead, his Grimm from evaporating into nothingness, to the complete obliviousness of the sleeping witch.

* * *

 **Deleted** **Scene** : _I wanted to keep this scenario in chapter 17, but felt it was overkill with everything else and seemed like a dick move by Glynda._

Glynda sighed and took out her scroll tablet and pulled out an image before turning it around to show it to team RWBY. Their expressions sobered and their cheerful attitude dropped faster than a ton of bricks.

It was an zoomed in image of an aerial view of a car wreck. Paramedics could be seen wheeling a woman away from the devastating wreck. Blood was visible on her body.

"Do you know who that woman was?" Gynda asked. The girls shook their heads, too horrified to look at Glynda. "Her name was Carolina Teale. She was 42 years old. She lived near the eastern residential district. She is married and is the mother of a son and daughter, both twins at four years old. She had an older brother and a mother and father who loved her. She is also a casualty from last night's events."

The members of team RWBY gasped. Ruby and Blake covered their mouths as shock and horror took over all of their faces.

"She… she's dead?" Ruby managed to whisper out after a few moments.

"She was a casualty, yes," Glynda said as she put her scroll away.

Tears started to form in Ruby's eyes as Yang tried to rub her back in comfort, but even she was unsettled. They knew what it was like to lose their mother. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Now, two more kids were going to go through that, because of them.

Blake's breath shuttered as her hands shook. She wanted to go after the White Fang to stop them from hurting more people. But by doing so, a mother got caught and killed in the crossfire. Two kids will never see their mother again, because of her.

Seeing friends and family disappear often growing up, Weiss was good at hiding those emotions, but her eyes still shown with despair. To think that she would be in part responsible for kids to feel the loss of family like she did many times through her childhood…

"No one is blaming you for this," Glynda said, "Not even Teale's family." Team RWBY looked up in confusion at this. How? Why? "While it was foolish of you to go and tackle a dangerous terrorist group on your own, no one could have predicted that Roman would have fled to the populated streets, nor could anyone anticipated he was in possession of stolen and dangerous Atlesian equipment." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But take this as a warning, for the next time you decide to do something like this, your actions will have dire consequences, whether they're intentional or not. You four are dismissed."

Team RWBY slowly got up and left her office, their thoughts plagued with grief. As soon as the door was closed, Glynda sighed and took a wine bottle out of her draw and poured herself a glass.

She felt only a little bad about technically lying to them. Mrs. Teale was a casualty in the fight last night, but she wasn't dead. By definition, casualty counted for both killed and wounded. While she suffered from multiple lacerations, none were deep and she was expected to recover in a week's time.

She purposely neglected to tell them that. The sooner they realize what harm their carelessness could cause, the better and more carefully they'll act and think in the future.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Have a great day :)


	19. Double Surprise

**A/N** : _So I ended up writing 2.5 chapters worth of material… and ended up hating what I wrote because of where it would take the story, so I scrapped it all….. Thus the over 2 months delay. Sorry about that._

 _So before we begin, a few notes._

 _- **POLL** : I took down the old one and put up a new one on my profile. It's the same question as the last one but with some new choices. If you have a minute, please stop by and vote, I'd really appreciate the feedback._

 _- **The Deleted Scene** : Got a few opinion on how that should have been the canon one, just wanted to quickly address why it wasn't_

 _1-No one died in canon or seemingly suffered major injuries, so I felt no need to add that to the story_

 _2-Someone being seriously injured during the fight definitely would have been on the news, something Blake would have seen or showed them before their meeting with Glynda_

 _3-The point of the scene was to show that Glynda, despite her experience, is still human and can make mistakes, like letting her emotions taking over and do something that deeply hurts others when she didn't mean it_

 _-Not sure why I'm sharing this, but I'm apparently the inspiration for this guy on AO3, DesuVult123, writing RWBY futa on male smut (he even fanboyed when I left kudos and left comments XD) (... speaking of, anyone know any good RWBY futa on male smut?)_

 _Ok, with that out of the way, let's get to the reason why you're here._

 _Here's chapter 19, Enjoy!_

* * *

Jaune went out for a walk after his morning class with Port. He felt well rested after his nap in that class (as short as it was when Pyrrha woke him up halfway through), and decided that trying to get more use to his leg brace was a good idea. His team expressed concerns, but he honestly hadn't felt any pain so he reassured them he was fine. Eventually, he made it around the main building and caught sight of the window to Glynda's office.

Memories of the night two days ago instantly flooded his mind. From Glynda's confession to her sadly reliving bad memories, their falling asleep together on the couch…

Those were very personal moments Glynda shared with him. Jaune was still surprised she shared those with him. Sure they were married and this talking about stuff like this in stressed situations was probably common, but they weren't really that close… were they? Did she really trust him that much?

Jaune thought about it for a while. Looking back, he could say that the two of them have gotten a little closer, like really close friends. Sure there were some surprise bumps like when the rolling ladder broke and he fell on her and…

He swore he could still faintly taste the flavor of her lips on his own. Was it wrong that he enjoyed it? He probably could even say that she did as well, given her actions following the first contact. But part of him still doubted it, there was just no way she'd feel that way for him. He still wasn't even sure of what he felt for her.

On a different note, he saw her talking to Ruby yesterday, which ended up with Ruby hugging her. At least they were on good terms again.

He soon made his way back to his building and to his dorm. But as he approached the door, he paused as he heard everyone start laughing, soon followed by another male voice.

' _Why does that voice sound familiar? Is that... no, it can't be_.' He then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Jaune," Ren greeted with a head nod.

"Sup Jauney," Nora greeted loudly with both hands in the air.

"Hello," Pyrrha greeted with her usual smile

"Jaune," the fourth individual said as he stood up, "it's been a while."

* * *

'We have a problem. Be up to your office soon. Not the best option but it's the only one I could think of. Sorry.'

Glynda read over the text she got from Jaune again and sighed. After getting ahead of schedule with her and Ozpin's paperwork, she was hoping to have a relaxing weekend and enjoy her time off. But Jaune wouldn't message her like this if it wasn't important. She just wished he told her what was wrong in the message.

She didn't have to wake long for she soon heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, she saw Jaune and someone else in her peripheral vision but paid him no mind to focus on why Jaune was looking nervous.

"Hey Glynda," he greeted. "So uh… this is my dad."

At this, Glynda's head snapped to the other man and looked him over. It didn't take much observation to know that he was definitely a huntsman, but it was his facial features that caught her attention. The closest she could describe him was a much older Jaune with hardened eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow.

Her internal reactions were mixed. They ranged from ' _is that what I have to look forward to in a few years… mama likey_ ' to ' _holy shit this is my secret husband's dad, I'm not ready!_ ' The mixed feelings canceling each other out, combined with the years of experience in dealing with Ozpin's bullshit, allowed her to keep a straight face despite her internal turmoil.

"Mr. Arc," she smiled and held her hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Same with you Madam Goodwitch, but please just call me Jonathan," he greeted and shook her hand. "I was told that you know of Jaune's... situation and have been of good counsel and moral help for him these past few weeks."

"Indeed," Jaune said before Glynda could blink. "Sorry Glynda, my dad wanted to meet my uh," he took a moment to look around the hallway, "wife, but since she's away for the weekend and will be gone for a while, I figured talking with my defector counselor would suffice." He said it all while giving her a knowing look. "Sorry about the sudden pop-up."

It took Glynda a small moment to realize what he was doing. "Ah yes, of course. It's no bother to me, I'm always happy to help. Come in." Glynda stepped aside and they walked in.

"Sorry," Jaune quickly whispered her an apology. "He was already at my dorm and then took us somewhere private and asked to meet my wife. I didn't think of an alternative until we were halfway here. Sorry," he apologized again.

Glynda nodded and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. She couldn't blame him for getting caught off guard. She doubted she'd be able to think of anything better in that scenario. They all took a seat, Glynda and Jaune on one couch while Jonathon sat on the one opposite of them. "Interesting layout," he commented, referring to the furniture.

"I have it set this way in case any student finds that they need that kind of help, considering the type of danger we face. I never really got approached by anyone for that kind of help before, I almost thought it pointless."

Jaune thought it smart not to mention it was likely because most of everyone thought she was half Grimm shark and would tear off their flesh for a snack.

"Good to see that the staff care so much about the student's well being. Now the reason on why I'm here. Jaune, I believe you suddenly became a married man."

"Yeah I am," he rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"How exactly did you find out about this?" Glynda asked.

"Well, Jaune called me about advice on what to do with the Arc's code involving marriage and being drunk while doing so," he replied.

"Hmm, interesting." Glynda totally forgot that they did that, and Jaune's face showed he had the same thought.

"In truth, I was actually waiting for him to call me back about it first, but then when I saw that my next mission would bring me close to Beacon, I thought I'd take some time to visit my son, and meet the wife. I would have called ahead of time, but if I did then I knew he would have sent her away to avoid embarrassment."

"Could you blame me?" Jaune over exaggerated by throwing his hands up. "This is kind of a very awkward situation that I don't feel comfortable with sharing."

"I understand, I was the same way with my folks and managed to keep it secret for years," his father replied. "This won't do anything to calm down your mother though."

"T-they know?" Jaune voice trembled. Glynda felt a little worried for him as well. She's seen what teasings Yang and Ruby and other siblings at this academy go through. She couldn't fathom what seven (she still couldn't believe it was that many) sisters would do.

"Just your mother, your sisters have no idea about this situation," Jonathan explained, earning a sigh of relief from his son. "Though still, your mother is quite worried about this, especially since she's worried you're married to a 'bimbo skank that wants to corrupt her precious baby boy'. Her words, not mine."

"What?!" Understandably, Jaune's eyes widened in shock at hearing such a thing, especially from his own mother.

"Seems unfair to judge someone like that when she never met this woman before," Glynda said, arms crossed and careful not to let her negative emotion seep into her voice, but she was sure she let it slip.

"I know it is and you're right," Jonathan sighed and pinched his nose. "She can be very hysterical at times, but she is genuinely worried. The fact that you haven't contacted us about this again told her that you're afraid for us to see your wife for reasons other than embarrassment. She's afraid you ended up with a… less than reputable woman who would want to take advantage of you and/or your Arc name, and is putting you in bad situations," he said while motioning to his braced leg.

Glynda slowly breathed out of her nose. It was understandable. They were just trying to make sure their son was ok. It was the responsible parent thing to do, but she was still getting mad at these accusations about being a vile person, especially when they haven't even met her in person! She had the right to feel it was ridiculous.

"Come on dad, aren't you being a little ridiculous?" Jaune unintentionally voiced Glynda's thought. "I mean yeah I said I would contact you guys… but ended up not doing that because this was embarrassing, but if she was anything like that I definitely would have told you guys about it. She's also nothing like that."

"Oh really?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Then what is she like?"

"She's really sweet, kind, always cares for others before herself. I can't tell you the number of times I've seen her go out of her way to help someone else out even though it's an inconvenience to her. She has the most wonderful eyes that anyone could get lost in if they could get past her overwhelming presence. Honestly, it frightens most people but she's a big softy at heart. She knows exactly what to do to keep me happy and keeps me on the straight and narrow, I'm doing my best to return the favor as well." Jaune unknowingly stared off into space as he spoke.

Glynda successfully fought back a blush as she looked at Jaune. She heard such things said about her from teammates, friends, and coworkers before and never had the reaction she did now. Why was Jaune saying them making her blush like that?

"It appears you hold her in high regard," Jonathan said. Glynda smiled as Jaune nodded. "But, how do I know you're being truthful with me?"

"Mr. Arc, I think you're being a bit ridiculous now," Glynda chimed in. "I'm sure if there was anything wrong, or if his wife was abusive in any way, shape, or form, he would tell us."

"And I wouldn't doubt that if this was any other circumstance. She knows of the Arc oath, correct? Well, what's to say she hasn't taken advantage of that and force you to take an oath to keep quiet of any wrongdoings?" He took a moment to sigh. "Jaune, as your father, my job is to make sure you are living the best, comfortable life you can, and to help you any way I can when you get in a rough spot."

Glynda disliked what he was implying, but she still couldn't blame him. He was a father concerned for his child, and his lack of information on the subject didn't help anyone.

"Mr. Arc, if I may," she spoke up before turning to jaune, "Jaune if I say anything wrong or untrue I want you to speak up, damn any oath that prevents you from doing otherwise" He nodded and she turned her back to Jonathan.

"Both Jaune and… his now wife went out to Vale, got drunk, and accidentally got married. We all agreed it would be best to try and annul the marriage, but after Jaune contacted you and heard that no matter what an Arc never goes back on his word, they honestly didn't know what to do. We've done our best to keep it secret from everyone. I can assure you that his wife has no intentions of taking advantage of your son and that she has his safety and wellbeing at the top of her priorities."

She took a moment to pause and readjust her glasses. "Besides, even if there was any form of abuse, you're making the assumption that the effects it would have on Jaune would go unnoticed. Besides myself, Jaune has become close friends with many students and faculty here. If Jaune was in any form of trouble, it would definitely be noticed and there would be more than a few people who would take action. Your son is in good, caring hands, Mr. Arc."

Glynda wrapped up her little speech, never once breaking eye contact with Jonathan, who cracked a smile after a moment. "I never really doubted that Miss Goodwitch, but I had to make certain of it. I wouldn't be doing a good job of a father if I didn't. Sorry for egging you guys on."

"It's no problem."

"It's ok dad, I understand," Jaune said with a smile but cowered back from Glynda with a faint blush when she turned from him.

"So… anyway, I have some time to kill. Jaune, how has Beacon been? Are you doing well in classes? You making lots of new friends?"

* * *

Over the next two hours, Jonathan talked with Jaune and Glynda about what he has been doing these past few months and how Beacon has been. Glynda wasn't sure why Jonathan wanted to include her in what was a father/son moment, but she ended up not minding at all. Jonathan actually welcomed and included her in the discussions, and she found herself engaged and enjoying herself. They eventually ended up talking like old friends and they soon were swapping stories from their pasts.

"I thought Goldberg was going to be out for the count after that, but then he just popped up and yelled 'That was awesome'!" Glynda and Jaune began laughing at the conclusion of the story.

Glynda felt a sense of nostalgia from time with her own team, and Jaune took amusement from his father's shenanigans and learning a little lesson. "I-why did he think it was a good idea to do that to a Goliath?" he said between his laughter.

"I have no idea, but it worked!" Jonathan cheered.

"I hate to admit it, but I thought of doing something similar when I was in Signal as well," Glynda chimed in after calming her giggling. Jaune then lost himself in another fit of laughter imagining Glynda doing such a ridiculous thing.

Eventually, Jonathan's scroll began beeping and he pulled it out. "Shoot, I knew I was forgetting something."

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked as his father stood up with a grunt.

"I'm actually supposed to be at another part of Vale for a mission soon. Didn't mean to stay here this long, not that I didn't mind or enjoy your company or-"

"Oh, no it's ok," Glynda said with a smile as she stood up, "I understand. Duty calls."

"Indeed." He walked over to his son and gave his son a one-armed hug. "Take care Jaune."

"Sure thing dad," Jaune returned the hug.

"Keep doing well in school and don't be too reckless anymore."

"Yes dad."

"And call your mother more often."

"Ok dad." Glynda couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the exchange.

"Take care, Mr. Arc," Glynda said as she held her hand out, "be safe on your hunt."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch," Jonathan shook her hand as a grin slowly formed on his face. "Or I should more accurately say: Thank you Mrs. Arcwitch."

"What?!" The professor shouted as she recoiled away.

"You knew the whole time?!" Jaune yelled after recovering from being a mumbling wreck.

"Yep," Jaune's father answered casually, his smile slightly growing, "And I must say I'm glad our concerns were unwarranted and that you are a very nice woman… even if you're a little older than I would like for my son."

Glynda's eye twitched. "Excuse me, that's a little rude if you ask me," she spoke her mind in a mild tone. "I'm not sure what you're trying to imply, but I'm 28 and-"

"You're only 28?!" Jaune shouted in surprise as he quickly looked her over.

"Yes I… wait," Glynda's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'only 28'?"

Instinct earned from years of experience made Jonathan take a big step away from the woman. Jaune had no such experience so he stared still under the stern woman's glare.

"Um..." Jaune felt a bead of sweat roll down his back, recalling the unpleasant times he witnessed his mom lose her cool when someone implied she was old. He felt his soul quaking in fear under Glynda gaze.

"EveryoneThoughtYouWereOlderBecauseOfHowYouCarriedYourAttitudeAndActionsButWeAllThoughYouLookedHotAndYoung!IWasJustSurprisedYouWereActuallyAsYoungAndBeautifulAsYouLooked!PleaseDon'tHurtMe!" Jaune shouted quickly as he cowered away.

Glynda's cheeks turned a tiny shade darker. "Oh... well, I guess... wait a minute, go back. How exactly did you know it was me?"

"I was actually wondering that too," Jaune said as they both turned towards his dad.

Jonathan just reached behind him and dropped a binder on the coffee table. "We actually got your wedding photos in the mail the same day you called me. Surprise."

The Arcwitch couple stared wide-eyed at the binder. "W-Wedding photos? We had wedding photos?" Glynda picked up the binder, holding it like it was some form of relic.

"Yep. You should have seen the look on your mother's face when she looked through it." Jonathan chuckled. "Oh man was she hysterical. You're lucky none of your sisters were home. When that happened."

"There are no markings or writing on here," Jaune noticed that the binder was a solid white color all around.

"Yeah, pretty cheap if you ask me. You're mother's and mine's binder at least had a decorative seal and design on it."

"Wait, did you keep any receipts or packaging labels from this? Anything that could tell us who took them?" Glynda asked.

"So that we could see if they have on record of where we got married at?" Jaune finished the thought and got an approving smile from Glynda. If they found out who took the photos, it could be the link to find out where they got married.

"... you know in hindsight, maybe saving that stuff and not throwing it out immediately would have been a good idea," Jonathan sheepishly admitted. Jaune facepalmed and Glynda slammed her face against the binder. "Anyway, I'm sorry but I really need to leave now. Bye son."

"Bye dad," Jaune said as his father left. Jaune then sat back on the couch and Glynda followed suit, dropping the binder on the coffee table as the two of them stared at it. The air was filled with an unusual silence as the two didn't know what to do with.

Eventually, one of their hands reached for the binder. The other turned to the one reaching for it. They both stared at one another. No words were said, their looks alone were enough to convey conversation. Slowly, the other's hand reached for the binder as well. With a gulp, the Arcwitch couple opened the binder to see the photos, slowly taking in the contents of each page before turning them.

There weren't many pages, ten at the most, but the numerous photos were enough to tell the story. At the altar stood Jaune with a tie and tux jacket lazily thrown on. He was standing next to a priest, who for some reason was fully covered in robes and wearing sunglasses. Glynda appeared soon after, wearing a bridal veil, just as lazily thrown on, as she walked down the aisle.

The way they seemed to carry themselves and how they slouched over in the photos showed just how intoxicated the two of them were. There was even a photo of after Glynda tripped and fell on the floor. Jaune was also seen laughing in the photo, which earned a glare from her which turned into a chuckle when the next photo showed her swatting his nose. It was followed by more photos of them holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

Throughout all the photos of the first few pages, Glynda and Jaune noticed one thing: despite their droopy eyes and red cheeks from their intoxication, they looked… happy, like this was the best moment in their entire lives. Glynda and Jaune spared glances at one another when the other wasn't looking.

The following page showed something they both secretly dreaded and were curious at seeing: the kiss. Or at least it was their attempt at it. Jaune apparently undershot it and his face landed between her boobs, much to drunk-Glynda's enjoyment. She then picked him up with both hands into the air and tried to kiss his lips, but kiss his chin instead. They both then toppled over onto the ground. But if their smiles were any indication, they didn't care as the hugged and pressed their foreheads against each other.

This time the Arcwitch couple turned and looked into each other's eyes with rosy cheeks but then quickly looked away. Though both of them felt a ping of warmth rise dwell inside of them.

And then they turned the page.

"OH DEAR LORD!" Glynda shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Jaune shouted.

Turns out the wedding photographer followed them to their hotel room and… well, there was now no doubt that they had an ' _eventful_ ' night. They flipped through the rest of the pages, and they were all filled with so many images of them doing it.

"WHY WOULD THEY RECORD THAT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"THIS IS DEGRADING!"

"YES!"

"INSULTING EVEN!"

"INDEED!"

"..."

"..."

"WE'RE STILL LOOKING AT IT!"

"YES WE ARE!"

"..."

"..."

"WE SHOULD CLOSE IT!"

"YES WE SHOULD!"

"..."

"..."

Admittedly, it was several moments before they shut the binder. Both embarrassingly turned away from each other with matching red cheeks. Glynda had her arms crossed while Jaune had his legs crossed.

"That- I- I- I don't….." Glynda stuttered as Jaune got up and walked to her bathroom, splashed some water on his face, and stood there for several minutes as his mind comprehended what just happened.

When he came to his senses and went back to Glynda's office, he noticed two things.

First: Glynda had the binder in her hand and was trying to crudely tear the pages out.

Second: Glynda was standing next to her small trash can, and it was on fire.

Jaune put 2&2 together and thought best not to question it and accept that.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And that's a wrap._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _Special thanks to Cyberleader2000 for betaing and to Kc4229 for helping me with writer's block._

 _Thanks again for reading, have a great day :)_


	20. A Little Mishap

**A/N** : _Hello everyone! It's been a while and I'm sorry about that. Updates for this fic are going to be a bit slow from now. College, work, and working on other fics are to blame for that. But, despite what some people who PM'ed me think, this story will not be abandoned, it will be seen through to the end!_

 _Anyway, lets get to the reason why you're here. Here's chapter 20!_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

Jaune stared at the burning trash can as the photos burned into ash. They didn't burn the whole binder. The photos of the wedding were kept and stored away in Glynda's desk. The… non-wedding photos were currently being erased from existence. They had to go through every single photo to make sure they got them all. The things they've seen…..

Jaune didn't understand it. He had a hard time just trying to flirt with girls all of his life, yet he was able to do those things?! He didn't even know half of the things photographed were even possible! Did he mistook what his dad told him all those years ago? Did "all you need is confidence" actually mean "all you need is alcohol"?

He didn't know if it was funny or sad. Maybe both.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Glynda said after a sigh, and sighed once more when the person entered. "What do you need Qrow?"

"I can't stop by to say hi?" He shrugged with a smile. Jaune leaned back when he saw Glynda narrow her eyes dangerously. "Guess not. Look, sorry to ask but I kinda need a favor."

"A favor of wha-"

"Did your backpack just move?" Jaune asked as Glynda raised an eyebrow at the interruption.

"Perceptive," Qrow complimented as he took his small backpack off and unzipped it. A little corgi's head popped out. "Me and Tai are going on a long mission and need someone to watch Zwei for a bit. Yang and Ruby weren't at their dorm so I was wondering if you could watch him until I found them."

"Arf!" Zwei ran right towards and ran around Jaune. He couldn't help but smile as he knelt down and petted the happy little guy.

"What made you come to me instead of anyone else?" Glynda asked, not even trying to hide her skepticism as she crossed her arms.

"Well, if I'm going to be completely honest here, Yang and Ruby would kill me if I left him with someone irresponsible. And you, Miss Goodwitch, are the most responsible one at Beacon."

Glynda's eyes narrowed further. He was complimenting her? Either the gods finally answered her prayers to smite Qrow and replaced him with a real gentleman or there was some alter motive for this. Glynda looked down at the dog. He had his front paws up on her leg, eye shining with happiness as his tail wagged without care.

"Thanks, just give him to my nieces when you find them," Qrow said as he walked out the door. Jaune glanced back at Glynda, who just stared at the corgi.

He blinked.

Glynda was now prone on her stomach, assaulting the little dog with both hands. "Dawww! Who's the cutest and fluffiest little boy in the whole wide world?"

"Arf!"

"That's right, you are! Yes you are, oh yes you are!"

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Glynda acting like a little girl, happily petting and tickling the dog as he licked her face. Despite everything that has happened, he was still getting surprised by her. He had no idea that Glynda's voice was able to get that high pitched and baby like. If anyone else saw that, her image and reputation of a hardass professor would be over.

Zwei spared a look to Jaune and barked while waving his paw. He couldn't resist the look in the corgi's eyes and he joined Glynda in spoiling the little guy with attention. Eventually, their fun was interrupted when Glynda got a scroll call.

"Hello?... Yes… no, that class doesn't start for- oh shoot." Glynda glanced up at the clock and Jaune followed her gaze. Over an hour had passed already since Qrow dropped Zwei off. "I'll be down shortly. I'm sorry guys but I'm late for a class."

Zwei whimpered and Jaune's heart melted when he saw his sad eyes. He looked back at Glynda to see her emerald eyes match Zwei's.

"It's ok little guy, it's only for a little bit, then afterward I can give you the best tummy rub you've ever seen in your life."

"Arf!" All the sadness vanished in an instant and Zwei yipped happily.

"Good boy," Glynda cooed as she patted his head. "Take care you two." She then left leaving the two boys in the office.

"So…. how's being a dog?"

"Bark!"

"Yeah, I figured as much. Would you like to go find Yang and Ruby?"

"Arf!"

"Thought so. Follow me, let's go find them." Jaune led the way as Zwei trotted beside him. As much as he liked Zwei, he wanted to give him back to his rightful owners. It was the right thing to do after all. And he in no way was doing it to get rid of him because he was jealous of how Glynda was cooing over him. That would be childish.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast. The first years were off today so Glynda just had to teach some of the older year students. Some of the forth years looked like they wanted to question why she was late, but her glare made them realize they were smart enough not to question her. Glynda went back to her combat arena after a teachers conference to make sure everything was set for the next day's classes but discovered that the arena was in use. Nora and Pyrrha were having a spar while Ren and Jaune watched from the sidelines, while Zwei was curled up on Jaune's knees.

Glynda definitely did not feel a pang of jealousy that Zwei was using Jaune's knees as a pillow and not hers.

Looking back to the fight, both were standing their ground, but Glynda could tell they were not giving their all, though she supposed it was because it wasn't a serious fight, just about between friends. Nora gave it her all, but in the end, Pyrrha came out on top, as usual. They gave some "good game" talk and some compliments on their fighting styles before Zwei woke up and yipped happily as he spotted and charged for Glynda. He ran around her several times before she caught him and held her against her chest, giving the good boy well deserved scratches behind the ear.

"Hello Miss Goodwitch/Hey Glynda," the students said as she approached.

"Mister Arc, Ren, Miss Nikos, Valkyrie," the professor greeted back. "How has your day been?"

"Pretty good so far, since there were no classes we decided to at least get some training in," Jaune said.

"He only wanted to because the alternative was discussing some of the stories his dad told about when he was younger," Nora said, earning a groan from Jaune, a grin from Ren, and a giggle from Pyrrha. "I can share those with you if you want."

"NO!" Jaune shouted.

"I shall pass on that offer Miss Valkyrie, I'm not one for gossip," Gynda replied, despite the fact that a part of her wanted to. Zwei stirred in her grip and panted happily at his ear scratches.

"He's really calm with you Glynda," Pyrrha noticed.

"That's because he knows who the best is." As if to emphasize her point, Zwei licked her chin.

"Traitor! I will adopt you and show you true love and affection!" Nora declared.

"You can't. It's Ruby and Yang's dog and we promised to return him when they return from Vale," Ren stated, earning a pout from Nora.

"Oh hey, Glynda," all eyes turned to Jaune, "Since you're here, would you mind helping us out with something? We've been experimenting with team attacks and we need to test how well a huntress can fair against them."

"So you want me to be the receiver in a team demonstration?" Glynda asked. "Why not test these against Grimm in the Emerald Forest?"

"We did and it worked out fine," Pyrrha spoke up, "but-"

"The guys that almost killed Jaune weren't Grimm," Nora interrupted, anger ever present in her voice. Similar emotions took over the others as well. Glynda remembered that night as well. If the terrorist just aimed a little high, Jaune might not be here right now. That anger only faded when Zwei licked her chin again.

"I see," Glynda nodded and set Zwei down. "Go wait by the side, ok?" Zwei yipped and did so as Glynda took out her riding crop. "Well then, show me what you got. Don't hold back."

* * *

Glynda sighed in relief as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Showers like this were so refreshing after becoming sweaty from sparring for as long as she did. The members of Team JNPR still had a long way to go, but she could tell that each of them, especially Jaune, were immensely improving. She was actually initially impressed with their team coordination and the few surprises they managed to conjure up. They would make fine defenders of humanity in time.

She then turned off the water and went to put the soap and washers away. She remembered that the last time she used the public showers by the arena was when she was a student here herself. She still preferred her own private shower, partly because it didn't take her five minutes to figure out how the nozzle and levers work and the fact that the only thing separating the boy and girl sides was a think drape. How they didn't have any peeping incidents was a mystery to her, but at least the public showers had a stock of soaps and towels for everyone to use, which she took advantage off.

After returning the soaps to the shelves she went to get a towel but found that the rack was empty. "Huh? Strange, could have sworn there was one left here," Glynda thought out loud. A rustling sound made her peak around the corner. Behind the bench was Zwei, rolling around in the towel.

"What? How did he even get in-... nevermind. Psst! Zwei." She whispered loudly.

Zwei's head shot up and looked towards her.

"Hey boy, can you give me the towel, please?" She asked. Zwei's ear flopped and he tilted his head. "The towel….. the towel boy." She pointed at it and Zwei followed her finger. "Yes, can you give me the towel, please?"

Zwei apparently didn't understand and backed away with the towel in his mouth.

"No Zwei, bring it here," Glynda pleaded again, but Zwei just lowered his front legs and wagged his tail. "This isn't a game Zwei, please bring my towel here." The dog just did the motion again. Glynda sighed in annoyance. She then raised her hand and the towel was surrounded by a purple aura. Zwei took it as a challenge and tugged back. Glynda ceased trying to use her semblance after a few seconds. She didn't want to accidentally hurt him or tear the towel.

But not a moment later, Zwei looked back to the locker room entrance and started walking there.

"No!" Glynda gasped. "No no no no no!" Out of options and thinking fast, Glynda ran out of the shower and after Zwei, who just wagged his tail at the new game of chase. He thankfully didn't run out of the locker room, he just decided to run around it. Glynda almost slipped a few times on the wet floor and accidentally knocked a few things over. She wasn't annoyed with Zwei, but she was going to make him work for his next belly rub.

She barely took her eyes off of him as she chased him. It actually brought back memories of Togo when he was a puppy. She would have been smiling if not for the current situation, but a small grin did start to form on her face. "That's it almost got you," she muttered as she managed to get just inches away from the fast little fluff ball.

A lot happened in the next three seconds. First, Glynda realized too late that they ran through the drapes that separated the boy's and girl's side. Second, she realized that Jaune was crouched in front of her. They both gasped as Glynda, on reflex, jumped to avoid crashing into him, but seeing something moving quickly towards him made Jaune stand up.

The end result was Jaune on his back while Glynda straddled his upper chest.

Jaune rubbed his head and then his eyes immediately met Glynda's as his mind processed what just happened. The pair starred at each other. They were too afraid and embarrassed to move or even break eye contact, despite how tempting the latter was for both of them.

Jaune tried to focus on everything but how soft and wet Glynda's thighs and legs felt... and he did his best to ignore the little voice in his head telling him to grab her hips move his head a little bit forward. Glynda did her best not to think about how Jaune's abs felt… and she desperately pushed back the feeling telling her to grab him by the hair and move her hips just a bit more forward.

It was a minute before Jaune broke the silence. "H-hey Glynda."

"Hello Jaune," she replied with an equally embarrassed voice.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Both could feel that the other was too embarrassed to do or say anything. Neither of them wanted to be there but were too afraid to move.

"Glynda, wh-"

"Arf!" They both turned to see Zwei rolling around in a towel.

"Zwei!" Glynda jumped up, but her wet skin on the tile floor caused her to slip and trip over Jaune. "Game's over, give me the towel back now!" She got back up and chased him back to the girl's side. Zwei tried to jump over the bench but ended up colliding with Glynda's soap bottles and her clothes. Zwei tripped and ended up letting go of the towel, but immediately recovered and gripped the cloth back in his mouth.

Fortunately for Glynda, Zwei didn't grab the towel. Unfortunately, he grabbed something else.

"Zwei, no!" Glynda was helpless as Zwei ran out of the locker room, with her blouse in his mouth and bra stuck to his collar. She cupped her face in both hands and sighed. "Damn it."

"Glynda?" Jaune called after he knocked on the drape a few times. "Are you ok? Did Zwei run off with your towel? There are spares here I can give you."

"Thank you," Glynda sighed, "but he didn't take my towel. He decided to steal my shirt and bra instead."

"Oh…. that uh… that sucks," Jaune responded.

"It's ok, go ahead and laugh. I can tell that you want to, its ok." A corner of her lip curved up as he heard Jaune snort as he tried to hide a small chuckle. The situation was kind of funny, she just wished it didn't happen to her.

Sighing, she dried herself, put the soaps away and got her underwear, stockings, and skirt back on. She then wrapped the towel around her upper body to give her some semblance of modesty. It still felt degrading and she dreaded the thought of anyone seeing her in the hallway, especially if it was another student.

"Glynda, you still there?" Jaune called out right as Glynda was about to leave.

"Yes," Glynda replied as she took a few steps closer to the drape. "Did you need something?"

"I actually think I have a solution. Can I come over to your side for a minute?" Even Glynda could feel the embarrassment in his voice.

"I'm modest enough, sure." She let out a short, soft chuckle as Jaune came through with his arm over his eyes before slowly lowering them.

"Hey uh… I felt a little bad that your shirt was stolen, so… would you like my hoodie?" Jaune asked as he held it up to her.

Glynda's eyes widened slightly as she stared at it for a few moments. She learned from the talks with his father earlier today that he actually won that hoodie with the help from his sisters and was one of the few things he took with him to remind him of them at Beacon. And here he was, willingly and so simply giving it to her, even if only temporarily.

"Well I mean, if I was to walk out of the shower shirtless with just a towel around my neck then it would be ok. But you… well uh…."

"Thank you," Glynda said as she accepted the hoodie. "I'll be sure to return it as soon as I can."

"No problem, see you tomorrow," Jaune said before returning to the boy's side.

Glynda stared at the hoodie for a few more moments before taking her towel off and putting it on. She rolled her shoulders, surprised that the fabric actually felt soft and comfortable on her skin. Though, she had to admit that when she looked in the wall length mirror, the Pumpkin Pete icon did look rather silly, especially when compared to the formal skirt and stockings she had on.

Nevertheless, it was a thousand times better than walking out with just the towel covering her top, and she was very grateful for that. She then left and headed back to her office. She found her blouse and bra discarded on the floor. She figured that Zwei probably shook them off when he realized what they were. She picked them up continued on her way.

She was honestly surprised that she didn't run into anyone in the hallway, just one of those small miracles she guessed. Glynda then spent the rest of her evening and night catching up on grading assignments, paperwork for the school, and the paperwork she knew Ozpin would no doubt neglect. She considered Jaune's joke about poisoning Ozpin's coffee seriously for only a moment.

Eventually, she finished it all and finally retired to her bed for the night. It was only minutes after pulling the covers over her that she realized something: she still had Jaune's hoodie on. She never even took it off. She figured she should give it back to him now. But part of her didn't want to. She was honestly just so comfortable in it.

' _And it has his scent,_ ' An almost quiet part of her mind whispered.

She figured there was no harm in returning it later in the morning… or in a few days…

* * *

Jaune was absolutely tired. Between the earlier sparring and catching up with assignments, he basically had no energy left and was happy to finally collapse on his bed sheets. However, there was one thought that was troubling his mind, an image he couldn't get out of his head.

When he left the locker room, he immediately doubled back when he saw Glynda exiting as well. He peaked out as he watched Glynda leave and turn down the hall. He didn't know what, but there was something about seeing her wearing his hoodie that made it extremely hard to look away.

That image was burned into his brain and he couldn't for the life of him unsee it. He hoped that once he fell asleep, he would stop seeing the images of Glynda wearing his hoodie. His dreams betrayed him and filled his mind with images of Glynda wearing nothing but his hoodie.

* * *

"Alright Zwei status report. Were you successful in causing a little incident between them?" Qrow asked his partner in crime.

"Arf!"

"Excellent. Where was it? Her office?" Zwei shook his head. "Hallway?" Zwei shook again. "In public? The shower?"

"Arf!"

"Really? Oh-ho-ho, were they naked when it happened?"

"Arf!"

"Haha, that's perfect! Zwei, you are a miracle worker," Qrow laughed with a smile as he pulled something out of his pocket. "You earned yourself three treats today. Good work."

Zwei's tail wagged with joy as he ate the snacks while Qrow grinned. It was all going according to plan.

You see, there was a secret betting pool going on, involving several bets, that he was part of. It was simple, If Jaune and Glynda banged before or during the dance, he earned 30,000 lien. If they didn't he lost 5,000 lien, and he was determined to win. Plus, he was also helping Glynda by messing with her at the same time. It was perfect.

He still thought Ozpin was a fool on the second bet, which was on how long they'd stay together. He'd give it a few years realistically until they broke things, but gently. He had no idea what Oz was smoking to think they'd stay together forever. But he wasn't complaining, more lien for him.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there we have it._

 _So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Think something can be improved? Want to give me a moral boost? Leave a review, all criticism is welcomed._

 _Special thanks to Cyberleader2000, Kc4229, and Austin Ga Kill, and DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE for their support._

 _Thanks again for reading, have a great day :)_


	21. The Dance

**A/N** : _Sup everyone, hope you all are having a better December than I am._

 _Also, I started an academy on the rwby mobile game. The academy is called "DrunkenMarriage" and it's for Mistral. I still have no idea what the academies are for, but feel free to join if you like._

 _Now, let's get to the reason why you're here. Here's Chapter 21. Enjoy!_

* * *

Even though he knew the dance was coming up and that team RWBY was bragging about setting it up all week, Jaune was still taken off guard when the day rolled around. He was lucky he asked his parents ahead of time to mail him his formal wear, otherwise he'd have nothing to wear for it.

"There's not much more, just this last batch and then we're done," Glynda said as she handed Jaune a sheet of paper. He took it and organized it among one of the folders.

Currently, Jaune was helping Glynda out with some paperwork. She did most of the work and writing and he just organized them in different folders and order that they needed. He looked over the papers as he organized them accordingly. How only one person was supposed to make sense of and process so much information in such a short time was beyond him. It was actually kind of impressive that Glynda was able to do so, and he felt some pride in making things a little easier for her.

Several minutes passed in silence. "And this is the last one," Glynda handed him one last sheet and Jaune organized it into the correct folder. "Thank you, Jaune."

"Not a problem," Jaune said as he piled the numerous, thick folders in one pile on her desk. "Dang, these are heavy."

"Oh, this is light compared to other workloads I've had to deal with. You should see the budget review, you have no idea how hard it is to cover Ozpin's coffee obsession." Glynda sighed as she took the folders.

Jaune's imagination pictured a scene where Glynda was literally drowning in a sea of paper, surrounded by Grimm sharks. "Ouch. Well, at least you're done for now, right?"

"I suppose so." Glynda looked over and checked the time and saw that the dance was only 2 hours away. "I think I kept you here long enough. You're free to leave. Thanks again Jaune."

"Happy to help," he replied with an honest smile as he turned to leave. "Now I just gotta hope Pyrrha found a date tonight," he muttered to himself.

"Were you helping your partner out?" Glynda asked, making Jaune realize he muttered too loudly, again.

"Well," he turned to face her, "a few days ago, Pyrrha seemed a little down about not having a date for the dance. So to try and cheer her up, I told her, jokingly, that if she didn't get one I would wear a dress to the dance."

Glynda let out a short chuckle. "You didn't make it an Arc promise, did you?"

"Oh no, I'm not that dumb… anymore. Just a little concerned since Nora boasted about lending one of her dresses to me."

Glynda then remembered how much shorter Nora was to him, and thankfully her mind ceased that train of thought before it could escalate. "I wouldn't worry too much. Giving Miss Nikos's status, I wouldn't be surprised if only a few tried brave souls tried their luck. She's bound to say yes to one of them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Jaune said after thinking for a moment. "I guess I was just a little worried about being in a dress again."

"Again?" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…" ' _Damn it brain! Why do you not think before you speak?!_ ' Jaune sighed. "Would you like to hear the story?"

"If you're offering, sure," Glynda said in a neutral tone but leaned in with interest.

"Ok," Jaune walked back and sat in the chair in front of her. "So, I was 8 and it was my older sister Joan's birthday. We had a party and she wanted one specific friend to come over, but she didn't and my sister became really sad about it. Now, me being 8 meant that I didn't know she was a lesbian, or what that was, and in love with her, and my parents and other sisters kept avoiding that subject when I was asking them why she was upset. So, based on the answers I got from them, I determined she was upset because she wanted to dance with someone with a dress and no one would."

"Oh dear," Glynda grinned, "I think I know where this is going."

"You're thinking right. So, I asked one of my other sisters to borrow their dress, and went up to Joan and told her why I thought she was upset and asked if she wanted to dance with me. She laughed, but not at me, like how siblings do when they're happy with one another." Jaune paused and smiled back at the memory. "I'm telling ya Glynda, we dominated the dance floor."

Glynda couldn't help but smile as the scene played in her head. "That is honestly really sweet Jaune."

"Part of me thinks I wouldn't have done it if I knew how many pictures my family took of it and use to tease me with for years, but making Joan happy made it worth it then and now."

"It shows how much you really love your family, they sound like nice people."

"They are unless they're trying to embarrass me, but I love them."

Hearing Jaune talk about his family gave Glynda the feeling to want to meet them. It was only after Jaune left when she realized that their situation wouldn't make it the best thing to do… at least not yet.

' _Wait, why did I think 'yet'?_ '

* * *

The sun had set and the Beacon dance started not soon after. It was an event that happened once a year. It was a time for the students to get some downtime, and relax and enjoy themselves in a formal setting. Glynda Goodwitch and a few other professors acted as chaperones and just merely stayed idle on the sidelines. They were only there to make sure no trouble happened and didn't want to intrude on the student's time.

She couldn't help but be impressed as she looked over the room. While originally team CFVY was assigned to set up and decorate, they got postponed on a mission so team RWBY was assigned at the last minute to take their place. Glynda had to admit they did an excellent job, especially considering the short time window they had.

"Miss Goodwitch," Glynda turned to see Ironwood approach and stand next to her.

"James," she said back with a nod. The two stood side by side as they looked over the ballroom. "Might I ask what you're doing here?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Even generals get shore leave every now and then. I had to meet with Ozpin real quickly, and since I was already nearby, I thought it wouldn't cause any trouble if I came here as well."

"Ah," Glynda nodded. "And what do you think?"

"It's a nice atmosphere. Team… RWBY was it?" He looked to Glynda, who gave a nod. "They did a great job. There are a few small things that could be better, but they did well with what they had."

"Yes, they are proving to be exceptional in their craft. One of the best," Glynda said honestly.

"They are also the team that ended up finding the missing Paladin mechs, correct?"

"Correct," Glynda's mind briefly went over that night, worrying about Jaune's safety. She repressed it quickly though, Jaune was fine now. "They are some of the best among the new students."

"Indeed they are, and they'll only get better. You should be proud." Glynda couldn't help but smile at the praise. "You know, I do miss events like this."

"Strange, I recall you saying numerous times about how you hate those events back in Atlas."

"Those are, in your own words, 'fancy events where the rich and politicals gather together to compare dick sizes,' and I can't help but agree. But this?" He waved an arm around. "This is a well-deserved event. Everyone here has gone out in the field and battled the creatures of Grimm to help keep all of humanity safe, a very dangerous and underappreciated job. This is a chance for them to finally relax and enjoy the few and far in-between moments of peace."

"Spoken like a true politician measuring his dick." They held face for a few moments before letting their smiles and quiet laughter slip.

"I suppose you're not wrong, but that doesn't negate what I said. This is for them to enjoy themselves, and they are… well, almost everyone."

Glynda followed Ironwood's gaze and saw Pyrrha Nikos. While everyone one else seemed to be enjoying themselves, Pyrrha made her way to the second floor balcony. Her posture gave away she wasn't enjoying tonight's events. She looked lonely. Glynda couldn't help but sympathize with her, she was in that exact situation in her freshman and sophomore years at Beacon as well.

At the same time, they saw a blonde haired male rushing up the stairs after Pyrrha.

"Is that Jaune?" Ironwood asked as they saw the younger man jog to the balcony after Pyrrha.

"Yes, it is. His team functions like a close family. I trust that whatever is causing Miss Nikos distress will be solved shortly."

"That's good to hear." Ironwood paused for a moment. "I guess it's also good that you don't have to worry about your husband running off with some other girl."

Glynda didn't need to turn to him to know what kind of shit-eating smile he had. "You know I threw Qrow out the window, right?"

"I was there and it was glorious. But, in all seriousness, how are you two? He's not trying to do anything... advantageous, is he?"

It wasn't hard for Glynda to notice the change in tone in his voice, from teasing to general concern.

"What do you mean 'advantageous'?" She turned to him and saw that traces of light-hearted teasing were gone.

"We all were teenagers once, thus we all had certain thoughts and fantasies at one point or another," the general said.

Glynda immediately understood what he was trying to imply, and spoke before he could continue. "Oh no no no, you're mistaken General. Jaune's too… gentlemanly naive to try anything like that." It was true, it just wasn't like him. And even if it was, her throwing him to a wall and lifting him with her semblance by choking him was definitely a good ' _don't fuck with me_ ' message. Now that she thought about it, she never did apologize for that.

"Alright," James nodded. "Sorry, but I just wanted to make sur-"

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm alright. Everything is fine."

"Are you sure about that? Ozpin and I have noticed that since this whole situated started, you've been slightly more cheerful than usual, even smiling more than normal, but we've also noticed that you seem to be under a lot more stress than usual."

"I-" Glynda made to argue, but stopped with a sigh. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"In my line of work, you start to learn and see the signs of someone bottling up their problems and thoughts. Something is bothering you and I think I know what it is. You're developing deep feelings for Mr. Arc, aren't you?"

"Absolutely not," Glynda wasn't sure how, but her voice remained low and unheard by the rest of the ballroom. "He is still a child and a student of mine. I have morals James."

"He's not a child anymore and you know it. Besides, the age difference between the two of you is not that extreme. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Yes, there is!" She quickly hissed out with narrow eyes. After a few moments, her expression softened when she realized that Ironwood leaned back away from her at the quiet outburst. "I-I don't... I-..."

"I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to make you react that way or make you uncomfortable, but I am concerned about your well being," Ironwood explained.

"I…" Glynda was silent for a while lost in her own thoughts. "I don't know what to think. I honestly don't know," she admitted. "It's like, I do but I don't… I just don't know how to describe it." She didn't because she refused to think about it, hoping that it all would just go away one day and everything would be back to normal where the worst thing she had to worry about was maintaining order in the school and teaching the next generation of hunters.

But now? She had to worry about a marriage she never wanted, to someone she hardly knew previously and didn't even knew existed just months ago, to a student 10 years younger than herself. Yet, in the short time between the secret marriage, Glynda found that she was starting to have certain… feeling and emotions about Jaune, while still uncommon, were becoming more frequent. Some were… lewd in nature.

That's what made it more confusing and difficult for her. She was having both sets of emotions. She didn't know which were true. She didn't know if her feelings towards Jaune were out of pure passion or hormonal lust. She didn't know so she was afraid to act, and was even more fearful to share these thoughts with another.

"I'm not going to press it further, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Glynda looked into the General's eyes, and say that he meant all of it. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but this is something you can't ignore and hope it passes. However you feel, you need it to be known to him so you both can make sense of it. Doing nothing will only make it worse. Don't stay idle, act."

"I'll think about it. Thank you," Glynda offered a soft smile.

"You're welcome," Ironwood matched the smile. "But I do suggest you do it soon. The sooner you do, the sooner the stress will go away... and the sooner these bets will cease."

"Bets? What bets?" Glynda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's not a surprise, but the few of us that know have been making small bets regarding the marriage." he was right, it wasn't a surprise to her. "I believe the current one is about what happens during this event. Qrow's bet is that you'll... have intercourse with him tonight."

"He would," Glynda facepalmed.

"He also mentioned something about having someone named... Zwei I think, to help get you two together?"

Glynda's hand dropped from her face and her eyes went wide as she remembered the shower incident from a few days ago. She felt her heart shatter in betrayal, but then she realized she couldn't blame him. Zwei was a good boy who enjoyed belly rubs and licking your face, his owner was a drunken asshole. The one to blame was obvious.

"That little, asinine bird shit..." Gynda scowled before a dark smile appeared on her face. "James, how do you feel about a roasted bird, a meal between friends?"

"I believe that sounds lovely," James matched the sinister smile before dropping it for a regular one. "Later on perhaps, we shouldn't ruin the atmosphere tonight."

"Of course," Glynda's sinister face morphed back into her regular smile, but then her eyebrow raised in confusion as Ironwood stared at something in the crowd. Glynda followed his gaze. There were a bunch of students, snickering and laughing as they made way for someone. Enough finally moved out of the for Glynda to see what the commotion was about.

Jaune was in a dress.

Glynda had to wipe off her glasses and look again. Jaune was still in the dress. She remembered what Jaune said earlier today about a bet as he extended his hand towards Pyrrha. She was lost in laughter before accepting it, and soon Ren and Nora joined them in the center of the dance floor. Glynda wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but her eyes were drawn to areas that the dress didn't cover.

"When I said soon, I guess I meant sooner than I thought. Looks like someone is making a public claim on your-"

"If your testicles aren't already prosthetics, they will be if you finish that sentence."

"I had some more jokes but feel like I should keep them to myself."

"Good."

* * *

Long ago, Pyrrha had a revelation. For all of her desire to have a close friend, she wasn't a very good one in return. Case and point was the debacle with Jaune over a month ago. She joined the bandwagon started by Yang and added fuel to the fire against Jaune. She was emotional, confused and scared for Ruby's and Nora's well being. She wasn't thinking clearly and lashed out at an apparent source for her teammates' suffering.

There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't cringe as she thought about that day. What the hell was she thinking? It didn't matter how many time Jaune said he forgave her, or when he insisted that it was just an emotional outburst and she didn't mean it, she still did it. She could have defended him, but she didn't, opting to help push him away. That wasn't something a friend would do.

She hated herself for it. It reminded her of someone she knew back home, someone whose name she refused to recall.

She first met him when she entered middle school. They weren't really friends then, they just knew each other. It wasn't until high school, after Pyrrha's second win, that he started talking with her and they became friends.

After her third win, they started dating. She ended up giving her virginity to him.

It was also after her third win that Pyrrha started getting her celebrity status. The pros were good for her and her family, but it was a con that was getting to her. Pyrrha never really was the most sociable of persons, getting along with other people and classmates but never truly being their friends.

Despite the initial rush and excitement, Pyrrha was quick to see that everyone who tried to approach her was just interested in her status as a fighter, not herself, and with how everyone talked about her, she felt like a thing.

Even worse, she then once secretly caught him bragging to his friends about 'banging the champion'. She confronted him about that. It was there where she found his true colors: though he didn't outright say it, he was only interested in the champion and the recognition he'd get from being with her. The only good thing that came from that was that her handprint was visible on his cheek for several days.

In one last act of pettiness , he started a rumor mill about her. Pyrrha tried to not to let it get to her, but it wasn't uncommon to hear girls whisper and call her 'whore' and 'slut', and for jocks to try and flirt with her for obvious reasons. She was so glad when she got to Beacon. It wasn't as bad as Mistral, but there were still people who only saw her as a champion and nothing more. And then she met Jaune.

Jaune didn't seem like him and the other jocks that constantly tried to woo her, and unlike some other people at Beacon, he had no idea who she was. He knew nothing about her. She saw a chance to get a true and honest friend in Vale. She took it and succeeded. Over time, she grew to adore his dorky nature and, dare she say it, though she started to feel romantic feelings for him.

"Back guys," Nora announced, drawing Pyrrha from her thoughts as she handed everyone a cup of punch.

She took the cup and took one last look at Jaune before taking a sip. She didn't deserve him as a friend, but he wanted her friendship regardless. She didn't know if she still had a chance or not thanks to what happened, but it didn't matter. One day, she'll work the courage to try again. If she can't, or does and is rejected, then it will be fine. As long as she and Jaune were friends, then all would be ok.

Maybe because it has been a while since she last had fruit punch, but Pyrrha thought it tasted odd, like there was a hint of a honey aftertaste in it. It tasted delicious so she didn't mind.

* * *

As the dance went on, everyone enjoyed the event more and more. One thing to note was that for the punch bowl ran out quickly and had to be refiled. When it was, it was during the dancing frenzy that started after JNPR's dance. Because of that, no one noticed the fresh punch until minutes later.

But in that time, just like with the first bowl, no one noticed Nora sneak up to it, take out a bottle, and pour it's contents into the bowl.

All according to her secret, masterly crafted plan.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Nora? What are you doing Nora? Bad Nora, bad! ...oh who am I kidding. Go Nora, go! Next chapter is gonna be… fun :)_

 _Now before we go, I want to quickly and briefly address a few thing:_

 _-My betas have said that Pyrrha's segment was a little too long, but I disagree. I wanted to give a little bit of back story explaining her actions and feeling and thoughts. The back story was inspired by a fill in the writer games made by TeeAiDee (thanks again bro)_

 _-The thing with Glynda comparing things to dick measuring contests might seem out of character, but she makes the same comparison in S2Ep8 around the 3:44 mark, so it's canon XD_

 _Anyway,let me know what you guys think in the reviews, and a big shout out to AustinGaKill, Cyberleader2000, and Kc4229 for helping make this possible._

 _Thanks for reading, have a great Nondescript Winter Holiday :)_


End file.
